MIB II: Catch Me If You Can
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Três anos atrás quatro assassinos profissionais receberam um trabalho que devia ser simples, até que tudo fugiu do controle. Agora eles estão sendo caçados. Quem será o vencedor desse jogo? UA
1. Trailer

__**N/A: Ola meus queridos!**

**A MIB finalmente chegou ao fim, ou não? hahaha Eu já tinha planejado a continuação muito antes da fic acabar e aqui está ela! Eu vou dar uma canja para vocês com o trailer e o prólogo da segunda parte da MIB: Cathc me if you can!**

**Espero que vocês curtam! MIB II será oficialmente inciada dia 1º de janeiro! Aguardem!**

_**Trailer**_

Há três anos atrás quatro assassinos foram dados um trabalho: matar Henri Woods e não deixar pistas.

E eles eram os homens perfeitos para o trabalho.

James "Prongs" Potter

_-Façam como quiserem. Só não se esqueçam de que isso é trabalho_

Sirius "Padfoot" Black

_-__Esquece o refinamento. Ou você dá o soro para aquele infeliz ou me dá cinco minutos com ele._

Remus "Moony" Lupin

_-Não se engane. Eu sou um lobo e eu gosto de sangue._

Peter "Wormtail" Pettigrew

_-Hum... Será que Voldemort nos paga mais por termos que matar ainda mais gente?_

Mas eles não contavam com um pequeno detalhe. Suas vizinhas.

E de repente tudo fugiu de controle.

_-Corram! AGORA!_

E agora três anos depois o cerco está se fechando contra eles.

_-Esse é o terceiro caçador de recompensas em um mês._

E novos jogadores estão para entrar em cena.

Ayla Maudrell

_-Essas pessoas que me amam…_

Ully Blanchard

_-Eles não me pagam o suficiente para isso._

Jade Harvelle

_-O que seria de vocês sem mim?_

Laryssa Deschanel

_-Acho que eu preciso de um cigarro. Ou de vinte._

E a brincadeira acabou.

_-A essa altura o problema só acaba com alguém morrendo._

Agora mais uma vez todos terão que lutar para sobreviverem.

_-Eu to de saco cheio de fugir._

E ocultar segredos do passado.

_-Ninguem pode saber o que realmente aconteceu há três anos._

E do presente.

_-Eu sou o informante._

_**MIB 2: CATCH ME IF YOU CAN**_


	2. Prólogo

**N/A: Esse é nosso prólogo! Apreciem com moderação, porque mais agora só em janeiro!**

**Nossas quatro meninas malvadas foram inspiradas no meu querido quarteto fasntástico do terror! Obrigada pelo uso do nome de vcs, queridinhas da sensei! ;)**

**hahahaha**

**Leiam e curtam!**

**XxX**

**Prólogo**

-Boa noite. –o rosto na tela da tv era jovem e bonito. Os cabelos loiros estavam perfeitamente escovados. O terno parecia valer mais do que a maioria dos assalariados ganharia em um mês. Sua voz e sua expressão eram sérias.

-Nessa madrugada a Scotland Yard, numa parceria com a Interpol, realizou a maior operação contra o crime organizado londrino da história. Diante de novas evidências, enviadas por uma testemunha anônima, a polícia finalmente conseguiu unir provas o bastante contra Tom Riddle, mais conhecido como Voldemort. Voldemort era responsável por setenta por cento do tráfico de drogas no país, além de ter ordenado a execução de rivais, políticos e juízes, como no famoso caso do casal Andrew e Giulia Potter, assassinados dentro de casa.

-Na operação a polícia prendeu mais da metade dos colaborades de Voldemort, entre eles os irmãos Rodolphus e Rabastan Lestrange, juntamente com Bartemius "Barty" Crouch Junior, filho do secretário geral Bartemius Crouch, que se negou a comentar o fato.

-Houve uma troca de tiros, na qual a polícia afirma ter ferido gravemente Voldemort, que teria recebido um tiro na nuca. Mesmo assim o chefe do crime organizado conseguiu fugir, acompanhado de alguns cúmplices e associados que podem estar encobrindo seu desaparecimento. Entre eles estão Lucius Malfoy e sua esposa Narcisa Malfoy, a família Black, principalmente Regulus e Bellatrix Black.

-Também são procurados os quatro assassinos conhecidos como "Marotos", os maiores aliados de Voldemort. Não há nomes ou imagens associados a eles, mas os quatro são conhecidos como "Prongs", "Moony", "Padfoot" e "Wormtail". Acredita-se que eles sejam os responsáveis pela morte de duas jovens na Universidade de Hogwarts e o desaparecimento de mais duas no início desse ano, entre elas a filha do empresário multimilionário Connor Swan, num crime que chocou o país.

-Se você tiver qualquer informação relacionada a qualquer um desses nomes ligue para o disque denúncia. Seu nome será mantido no mais completo sigilo.

-Boa noite.

**XxX**

**N/A: REVIEWS!**

**Vejo voces em janeiro!**

**B-jão**


	3. A Presa

**N/A: FELIZ ANO NOVO, MEUS AMORES! Que esse ano traga a todos vcs muitas bençãos e alegrias!**

**E como prometido aqui está meu presente de bom princípio para vocês! Capítulo 1 de MIB 2: Catch me if you can! Espero que vocês curtam!**

**A pergunta que eu ouvi mais vezes nos últimos reviews foi: As meninas vão aparecer? Para ser bem sincera... Eu não sei. Eu não tenho certeza. O que eu posso garantir é que eu não tneho previsão de acrescenta-las em nenhum futuro próximo. Por enquanto vocês terão que se contentar com os Marotos e o quarteto terror! hahahaha Mas eu sei que vocês vão gostar delas!**

**Outra coisa... A classificação M dessa fic não será só por causa de cenas que sua mãe acha que você não le... hahahaha Eu decidi subir as apostas nessa fic e fugir do meu estilo original. Então o M aqui será para sexo, violência, palavras de baixo calão e possível drogas. Além de uma apologia maldita ao cigarro! hahahaha**

**Enfim, chega de enrolação! Muito obrigada por todos os reviews que eu recebi no prólogo, mas vamos aos negócios!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: A Presa<strong>

Dor explodiu em seu ombro esquerdo, mandando-o direto para o chão. Estava encurralado, sem saída. Achara que os tinha na mão, mas fora justamente o contrário: eles estiveram jogando com ele o tempo todo.

A ferida em seu ombro queimava e rasgava ao mesmo tempo, mas não era mortal. Se tinha uma coisa que sabia com toda certeza sobre esses homens era: eles nunca erravam. Se o tiro acertara em seu ombro fora porque quiseram assim. Talvez fosse melhor ter morrido logo.

-Que tiro bonito, hein Remus? –o homem soltou uma risada que mais parecia um latido –Ele tombou como um tronco.

-E ai, o que você acha? –o baixinho de voz preocupada quis saber –Mecânico ou caçador de recompensa?

-O que importa? –uma voz extremamente fria perguntou –Vamos mata-lo de qualquer jeito.

O homem no chão prendeu a respiração. Sabia que a decisão não era daqueles três. O líder, o mandante, era outro.

De fato o homem era um "mecânico", termo usado para se referir a assassinos contratados. E os alvos dele eram eles. Mas nunca tivera chance alguma contra os famosos Marotos.

Finalmente o líder decidiu falar.

-Fale logo. –ele exigiu com uma calma surpreendente –Mecânico ou caçador?

-Que diferença faz? –ele quis saber –Você vai me matar de qualquer jeito.

Ele não ouviu o som, por causa do silenciador, mas com certeza sentiu a dor quando o tiro atingiu seu tornozelo.

-A diferença, seu animal, é quanta dor você está disposto á sentir. –o mais alto de olhos cinzas falou.

E a verdade era: se ia morrer que não fosse dolorosamente.

-Mecânico. –ele informou.

-Quem te contratou? –era o cara que dava medo até nas pedras dessa vez.

O homem se permitiu um sorriso.

-Voldemort me contratou. –ele informou.

-Voldemort está morto. –o líder falou sem hesitar.

-Certeza? –ele provocou.

-Posso mata-lo? –o grandão perguntou entediado.

-Fique á vontade.

E assim mais um matador sem nome deixou esse mundo.

-É o terceiro matador de recompensa em dois meses. –Remus falou –Eles estão chegando mais perto.

-E não é o primeiro que diz que foi mandado por Voldemort. –Peter observou –Talvez ele realmente...

-Voldemort está morto! –James falou enfurecido –O maldito tomou um tiro na nuca! Até aquele filho de uma cadela morreria com isso!

-Tecnicamente sim, James, mas até onde nós sabemos ele pode estar tetraplégico numa cama e ainda mexendo os pauzinhos dele contra a gente. –Remus falou.

James respirou fundo.

-O que nós vamos fazer, Prongs? –Sirius pressionou.

James não sabia. Adoraria saber, mas não tinha nem a mais vaga ideia. Não sabia o que fazer desde aquela noite três anos atrás quando deixou quatro alvos fugirem por escolha própria. Achou que eles poderiam se esconder por um tempo e então deixarem o país e, muito provavelmente, o continente.

Mas também tinha que assumir que ficará um pouco arrogante ao saber do tiro que Voldemort tomara. Tivera certeza de que o cretino estava morto, mesmo porque tivera fontes que confirmaram isso. O submundo inteiro sussurrava que o uma vez temido chefão da máfia tinha morrido. No entanto algo mudara.

Eles haviam se escondido numa cidade pequena da Escócia por um ano inteiro após a falha da missão na Universidade de Hogwarts, mesmo com o anúncio da morte de Voldemort. Após esse período eles voltaram para a Inglaterra, mas ficaram fora do radar e longe de Londres por mais um ano.

Mas foram ai que os sussurros mudaram. Pessoas começaram a dizer que Voldemort estava vivo e em busca de vingança. Foi exatamente nessa época que os caçadores de recompensa começaram a aparecer, os dois tipos: os pagos pela polícia e os pagos por bandidos. James não sabia qual deles vinha sendo mais irritante. Obviamente nenhum ficava vivo por muito tempo depois de cruzar com eles.

-Ja chega dessa palhaçada. –ele falou por fim –Voldemort não nos quer? Ele vai ter então. Eu não sei vocês, mas eu to cansado de brincar de gato e rato e ser o rato. Eu estou indo bater na porta do Riddle, se é que ele está vivo.

Sirius soltou uma risada alta.

-Demorou, Prongs. Vamos nessa. Vamos acabar com o cretino.

Remus deu um pequeno sorriso.

-Não é como se eu tivesse planos para agora. –ele deu de ombros.

Peter não disse nada, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Vamos então. Chega de brincar. Ta na hora de caçar.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Por hj é isso!**

**COMENTEM!**

**B-jão**


	4. As Predadoras

**N/A: Ola meus amores! Fala a verdade, até que não demorou tanto assim, vai! hahaha**

**Obrigada por todos os reviews, vocês são os melhores! Sabia que graças a voces eu alcancei mil hits em um só dia? O que mais uma autora poderia querer?**

**Capítulo novo estará falando mais das meninas, confiram! Tambem não se esqueçam de entrar no meu blog, onde trechos são psotados quase diariamente e de dar um curtir na minha página no face Madame Baggio!**

**Vamos ao que interessa!**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 2: As Predadoras**

Laryssa Deschanel deu uma última tragada em seu cigarro antes de atira-lo no chão e esmaga-lo com sua bota de couro preto. Deu uma última checada em seu relógio. Estava na hora.

Ela desencostou-se da parede e começou a andar em direção ao prédio do outro lado da rua. Alguns rapazes passaram por ela, olhos pregados na tatuagem em sua coxa, que era como uma jarretierre de rosas e espinhos, mas era justamente por isso que fizera uma tatuagem ali, então não ligava se eles quisessem olhar.

Passou por Big Bobby, o segurança do local, a pessoa que ligara para elas para informar que seu alvo estava la, acenou para o gigante e lhe entregou um envelope com notas. Ele agradeceu e deixou-a passar.

Hora do show.

Aquele era um dos clubes de strip mais movimentados de Londres, também um dos com a pior reputação. Era ali que bandidos, traficantes, cafetões e afins se encontravam para discutir negócio. Que o homem que elas procuravam estivesse ali não era surpresa alguma.

Mundungus Fletcher começara como um ladrãozinho de carros. Roubando tapes, por vezes pneus, depois passando a roubar os carros em si... Hoje ele era um "empresário" de sucesso. Ninguem podia negar que o imbecil construíra um império impressionante roubando carros.

Ele também tivera a sorte de ser bom em sumir. Razão pela qual a Scotland Yard estava pagando 20 mil libras para quem o trouxesse em custódia. E era exatamente isso o que Laryssa e as amigas tinham toda a intenção de fazer.

A morena de cabelo chanel olhou em volta do salão. Fumaça de cigarro e charuto cobriam todo o ar, alguns figurões estavam em mesas reservadas, bebendo whisky e com uma garota dançando em frente a eles. Laryssa passou os olhos rapidamente pelo ambiente parcamente iluminado, apesar de que, pelo que sabiam de Fletcher ele estaria la na frente, perto do palco principal.

E ela não estava errada.

Mundungus Fletcher tinha cara de bandido. Careca, com uma argola de ouro em cada orelha, um sorriso nojento e um terno de mau gosto, não era dificil ver que ele viera da lama. E era para la que elas iam manda-lo de volta.

Havia três homens em volta dele. Obviamente fazendo a segurança, enquanto ele apreciava o show.

Havia uma morena de cabelos longos e espartilho vermelho dançando no palco, a pele branca dela apenas acentuada pela luz artificial. Também havia uma mulher mais ou menos vestida sentada no colo de Mundungus, rindo como uma idiota e sussurrando na orelha dele. De onde Laryssa estava ela podia ver uma tatuagem de fênix nas costas da garota. Um sorriso puxou o canto do seu lábio.

Uma garçonete aproximou-se em salto alto e lingerie para servir mais um drink a Mundungus e Laryssa decidiu que era hora de entrar em ação.

-Mundungus Fletcher. –ela chamou aproximando-se.

Os três seguranças sacaram as armas. A garota em cima do palco até aparou de dançar. Ao ver que era uma mulher, Mundungus deu um sorriso arrogante e fez um sinal para seus homens esperarem. O olhar dele desceu apreciativamente pelo corpo de Laryssa. Ela revirou os olhos, entediada.

-E quem seria você, meu amor? –ele perguntou com aquela voz oleosa.

-Eu sou a princesa que está aqui para entregar sua bunda para a Scotland Yard. –ela falou com um sorriso educado –Agora, que tal você facilitar minha vida e...

-Tirem ela daqui. –Mundungus fez um gesto para seus seguranças.

Laryssa bufou.

-Claro, complique a minha vida. –ela falou irônica.

Dois dos seguranças foram para cima dela. Laryssa tirou a pistola que tinha no coldre por baixo de sua jaqueta e apontou para o primeiro segurança.

-Eu realmente não quero ter que atirar. Isso da rolo com a policia, sabe?

Os dois hesitaram um segundo antes de irem para cima dela de novo. Mas antes que um deles tocasse nela uma bandeja acertou a nuca do primeiro com força, fazendo-o cair no chão. Laryssa conseguiu então desermar o segundo, acertando o queixo dele com o cabo de sua pistola.

-Obrigada, hein Ully. –Laryssa falou -Eu achei que você ia me deixar sozinha nessa.

Ully Blanchard jogou o cabelo por cima do ombro e deu um sorriso debochado.

-Relaxa, querida. Eu to aqui pra te proteger.

O terceiro segurança sacou a arma e ia atirar nelas quando um chute na cabeça vindo de cima derrubou-o.

-Se você tivesse demorado mais um minuto e eu tivesse que tirar mais um pedaço de roupa, você estava morta, Laryssa! –Jade Harvelle reclamou de cima do palco, mãos na cintura.

-Ah desencana, Jadelicious. Existe uma razão pela qual você é a que está dançando ai em cima. –Ully provocou.

Jade estreitou os olhos.

Mundungus aproveitou que as três estavam distraídas falando e colocou a mão por dentro de sue casaco para sacar a própria arma. Foi quando sentiu o toque frio de uma lâmina contra sua garganta. Olhou em choque para a garota que tinha em seu colo.

Ela sorriu docemente.

-Se eu fosse você, não me mexia.

-Mandou bem, Ayla. –Laryssa riu –Agora, que tal nos acompanhar até a delegacia, senhor Fletcher?

XxX

-Eu preciso de uma aspirina. –Ayla declarou, jogando-se na poltrona vermelho sangue –E desinfetante para me limpar depois de ter sentado no colo daquele miserável. –ela falou de forma dramática, jogando a cabeça para trás e fazendo os cabelos cor de chocolate caírem pelo braço da poltrona.

-Pense pelo lado positivo. –Jade falou seca –Você não teve que fazer strip-tease.

-Em nossa defesa você realmente perdeu no zero ou um. –Ayla retrucou com um pequeno sorriso.

Jade mandou um olhar assassino para a outra.

-Chega de briga, crianças. –Laryssa pediu, revirando os olhos –O importante é que deu tudo certo e agora nós temos vinte mil libras a mais.

-Quem dera isso significasse que nós estivessemos vinte mil libras mais perto de sumir daqui.

Todas olharam na direção de Ully que estava sentada na janela, fumando um cigarro e olhando o Tâmisa.

Desde que voltaram a Inglaterra as quatro moravam no que um dia havia sido um galpão. O lugar era eficiente o bastante e tinha uma vista legal. Poucas pessoas em Londres podiam dizer que tinham vista para o rio.

-De novo sessão deprê, Ully? Ninguem te merece. Ta de TPM? –Ayla perguntou revirando os olhos.

Ully ignorou-a.

-O dinheiro está certo, Jade? –ela quis saber.

-Como sempre. –a morena confirmou –A polícia pode ser formada por um bando de incompetentes, mas eles são incompetentes honestos.

-A gente precisa decidir qual vai ser o próximo caso que vamos pegar. –Laryssa lembrou, também acendendo um cigarro.

-Vamos pegar um fácil essa semana. –Ully declarou –Nada de correria.

Ayla endireitou-se na poltrona.

-Quem fez de você a chefe? –ela quis saber.

Ully olhou para a outra morena como se ela fosse estúpida.

-Vocês, sua louca! Aliás, se eu bem me lembro a ideia foi sua!

Ayla pareceu pensar por um minuto antes de dar de ombros.

-É que eu queria uma desculpa para te criticar sempre. –ela falou com um sorriso.

-Como se você precisasse de desculpas... –Jade falou baixo.

-O que você disse, _Jadelicious_? Acho que não ouvi direito. –Ayla provocou.

Jade apenas fez um gesto rude para a amiga.

-OK, chega de besteira. –Ully revirou os olhos –Laryssa, o que nós temos de interessante?

A outra olhou na tela do seu computador.

-Bom, se estamos procurando uma coisa fácil então... –Laryssa foi interrompida pelo toque do seu celular. Ela checou o visor, então arqueou a sobrancelha antes de atender e ter uma rápida conversa.

-Era a Michelle. –ela declarou, terminando a conversa –Ela mandou a gente esperar ela chegar antes de aceitar qualquer trabalho.

-Nossa, isso que é precisão...

Nem dez minutos depois um carro esporte prata parou diante do galpão e Michelle Lefreve saiu dele.

Michelle era francesa e tinha cara de advogada de divórcio. Seus cabelos eram loiros e num corte chanel, usava terninhos de marcas como Versace e Dior como se fossem camiseta e bermuda. Ela era também coordenadora de caçadores de recompensas e a pessoa que arrumava trabalhos para as meninas.

-Sabe, eu acho que setenta por cento do que você ganha vai pra comprar terninho, Mi. –Laryssa provocou, fazendo a loira rir.

-Provável. –ela admitiu –Como vocês estão, meninas?

-Corta o papo, Michelle. –Ully revirou os olhos –O que você tem de tão interessante?

A mulher deu um sorriso predador.

-Sabe quem está de volta a cidade? –ela perguntou –Os melhores amigos de Voldemort. O que vocês acham de sair caçando os famosos Marotos?

**XxX**

**N/A: Michelle Lefreve é a pontinha q eu prometi pra Mi! Obrigada por todo carinho, flor!**

**Reviews, please!**

**B-jão**


	5. A Caçada Começa

**N/A: Obrigada por todos os reviews no capítulo anterior! Eu sei que por enquanto há mais perguntas do que respostas, mas sabe como é, temos que segurar o suspense ;) rs**

**Mais um capítulo para voces!**

**Divirtam-se**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 3: A Caçada Começa**

-O que você disse? –Laryssa arqueou a sobrancelha –Os famosos Marotos?

-Sim, os quatro capangas de Voldemort estão a caminho de Londres. –Michelle falou, muito satisfeita consigo mesma.

-Eu achei que você tinha dito que eles ja estavam aqui. –Jade indicou.

-Modo de falar. –Michelle revirou os olhos –Eles ainda não chegaram, pelo menos não de acordo com as minhas fontes e elas são muito seguras.

-Por que voltar agora? –Ayla perguntou –Até onde eu sei eles estão sumidos ja vai fazer mais de três anos.

-Provavelmente pelos boatos de que Voldemort está vivo. –Foi Ully quem respondeu –Eles devem estar vindo atrás de proteção.

-A Interpol realmente andou caçando eles como cães. –Jade concordou –A essa altura eles devem estar praticamente sem recursos.

-Foi por causa da merda que eles fizeram em Hogwarts. –Michelle revirou os olhos –Quem mata a filha de um figurão tão cheio da grana e deixa praticamente um sinal luminoso?

Ayla e Ully riram.

-Se tivesse sido a gente o trabalho teria sido mais bem feito. –Ayla provocou.

-Ah, por favor. –a loira retrucou –Se tem uma coisa que nenhuma de vocês tem, é discrição.

-Isso feriu meu coração, Mi, de verdade. –Laryssa falou, colocando a mão sobre o peito.

-OK, ok, chega de circo. –ela pediu –Vocês vão ou não, atrás dos quatro?

-Quanto? –Laryssa perguntou esfregando os dedos, num gesto universal.

-Mortos, 70 mil. Vivos? –um sorriso maldoso -150 mil.

O queixo das quatro caiu.

-Você ta zoando! –Ayla falou na hora.

-Não. To falando sério.

-E porque tudo isso? –Jade perguntou desconfiada.

-Porque eles mataram todos os outros que tentaram pega-los. –Michelle falou como se não fosse grande coisa.

Ully arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Só por isso? –ela perguntou irônica.

-Esse é o espirito, querida. –Michelle ignorou a ironia.

Ully espreguiçou, exibindo as duas tatuagens na linha do seu quadril. Duas peças de xadrez: uma rainha negra do lado direito e um rei branco do lado esquerdo.

-Por que não? –ela falou por fim, dando de ombros –A grana com certeza vale a pena. Quem sabe com ela nós não conseguimos finalmente sair desse maldito país? O que você acha, Jadelicious?

Jade arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu acho que vou atirar em você se você insistir nesse apelido ridículo. –ela falou com falsa doçura.

-Calma la, querida, que stress... –Ayla falou com um enorme sorriso maldoso –É só um apelido carinhoso.

Jade cruzou as pernas e prendeu os cabelos num rabo de cavalo. Seus olhos estavam escondidos pelas lentes de seu óculos de leitura, mas diziam claramente que ela não estava brincando.

-Carinhoso meu nariz. –ela revirou os olhos –E eu acho que a Ully está certa. Melhor aceitarmos logo esse trabalho. O dinheiro é bom e, no mínimo, pode nos dar alguma pista do paradeiro de Voldemort, porque esse sim, ta valendo muita grana.

-Acabei de lembrar porque mantemos a Jade na família! –Ayla declarou –Ela é a voz da razão.

Laryssa lançou um olhar cético a Ayla.

-Só se você for surda que a voz da Jade é a voz da razão. –e abaixou-se rapidamente para desviar de uma faca lançada em sua direção por Jade –Ei!

-Eu tinha plena confiança de que você conseguiria desviar.

-E ai, mulherada? –Ully cortou com um sorriso –Nós vamos ou não sair caçando?

-Você só ta esquecendo de um detalhe, queridinha. –Laryssa cortou irônica.

-O que? –Ully perguntou confusa.

-El Boss.

As outras quatro mulheres fizeram sons de frustração.

-Merda. –Jade falou –Esquecemos mesmo dele.

-O maldito não vai deixar a gente sair desse jeito. –Ully aceitou esfregando os olhos.

-Vocês não podem ir e inventar uma história? –Michelle perguntou.

-Não. Ele vem checar a gente todo santo dia. –Ayla explicou –E disse que se achar que a gente saiu sem permissão ele emite mandado de prisão para todas nós.

-É, ele não confia na gente. –Laryssa colocou.

-Por que será né? –Jade perguntou irônica –A última vez que ele nos deu um voto de confiança a gente roubou o carro dele e saiu do país.

As quatro trocaram um olhar e explodiram em risadas.

-Bom, se virem com o carcereiro. Mintam, seduzam, matem o infeliz... Sei la, deem um jeito. –Michelle falou impaciente –Mas vão atrás deles, porque se tem um grupo que pode fazer isso... São vocês.

-Ah que lindo, você confia na gente. –Ayla falou cheia de sarcasmo.

-Dá um tempo, Ayla, antes que eu resolva atirar em você... De novo.

Ayla riu.

-Eu queria ver você tentar.

-Nossa, a TPM coletiva ta começando a irritar... –Laryssa falou –Eu distraio El Boss e pronto.

Ully arqueou a sobrancelha.

-E como você pretende fazer isso, hein colega?

Laryssa revirou os olhos.

-Como você acha? –ela falou irônica –Ele só quer que uma de nós fique na cidade, porque dai ele confia que nós voltaremos. Eu vou falar com ele, qualquer coisa acampo na casa dele, como a Jade fez da outra vez.

-Nem me lembre disso. –a morena falou num suspiro.

-Nós vamos caçar em três? –Ully perguntou –Eu não sei se quero isso. Eles são quatro e são perigosos. Nós vamos precisar de toda e qualquer vantagem que pudermos ter.

-Desencana. –Ayla falou tranquila –Ta no papo.

-Até está, mas dessa vez se alguem tiver que ficar sem roupa não vou ser eu! –Jade falou.

-Isso quer dizer que vocês vão fazer o trabalho? –Michelle perguntou, embora ja soubesse a resposta.

-Claro que sim. –as quatro falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Hora de preparar as armas...

XxX

Fabian Prewett era o tipo de criminoso do qual era impossível não se gostar. Mulherengo, mas charmoso e engraçado, era do tipo que sorria amigavelmente enquanto enfiava uma faca na sua barriga.

Começara a carreira no crime vendendo drogas, embora hoje em dia só vendesse para clientes muito específicos. Hoje o verdadeiro poder dele vinha de uma moeda muito mais valiosa: informação. Fabian era o cara que sabia tudo de todos. Não só criminosos, mas policiais vinham até ele para informações com uma frequencia impressionante. Ele conseguia manter relações com todos e situações perfeitamente equilibradas, porque sabia muito bem quando falar e quando manter a boca fechada.

Ele também trabalhava em parceria com seu irmão gêmeo Gideon, que era um mestre em falsificar praticamente tudo.

Ele não devia ficar surpreso com quem bateu na sua porta naquela madrugada, mas ficou mesmo assim.

Era mais de uma da manhã quando batidas na porta o tiraram da frente da sua televisão. Fabian tinha uma casa em uma cidadezinha que ficava perto de Londres, de onde conduzia seus negócios. Quem quer que estivesse batendo a sua porta não era por engano.

-Mas que porra é essa? Eu vou matar o... –ele escancarou a porta, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele tentou, em vão, fechar a porta na cara dos visitantes.

-Que modos são esses, Fabian? –Sirius falou, segurando a porta antes que esta fosse fechada –Fechando a porta na cara dos amigos?

-Sirius! –ele falou com uma alegria desesperada e fingida –Quanto tempo! Não reconheci você com essa barba.

O rapaz arqueou a sobrancelha e empurrou a porta, entrando sem cerimonia na casa, seguido pelos amigos.

-Ah todos estão aqui. –Fabian falou, sorrindo, mas o pânico era evidente em seus olhos e voz.

-Nós precisamos de informações e documentos, Fabian. –James declarou, sentando-se numa cadeira como se a casa fosse dele.

-Documentos... Bom, isso é com o Gideon, porque vocês não vão visita-lo? –ele sugeriu.

-Isso que é lealdade entre irmãos. –Sirius comentou de forma seca –Nós também queremos conversar, Fabian.

-Sobre? –ele perguntou tremendo quando Remus forçou a senta-lo em uma cadeira, enquanto os quatro assassinos o cercavam.

Tentava desesperadamente se lembrar se fizera alguma coisa que pudesse ter ofendido os quatro. Será que iriam mata-lo?

-Voldemort está vivo? –James perguntou.

Essa pergunta chocou Fabian. Todo mundo sabia a verdade.

-Claro que sim. –ele falou como se fosse óbvio –Ele tem juntado forças e agora ele está a um passo de voltar ao topo. Ele vai controlar o país, se livrar de todo mundo que entrar no seu caminho. E vocês são topo da lista.

-Deixa ele vir. –Sirius falou espreguiçando –Nós estamos prontos.

-E ao contrário da polícia não somos incompetentes na hora de atirar. –Remus falou com leveza.

-Agora que isso está resolvido... –James falou de forma educada –Nós precisamos de um lugar para nos esconder.

**XxX**

**N/A: Reviews são mais que bem vindos!**

**B-jão!**


	6. Esconde e Procura

**N/A: Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno... XP **

**Mil perdões pela demora, queridos e queridas, mas (perdoem o palavreado) ta foda u.u Vou tentar não sumir mais e atualizar mais, mas infelizmente não da pra prometer nada...**

**Sei que muitos de vocês querem saber da BOD então vou falar desde já: não abandonei, mas também não vou postar la agora. To muito animada com o rumo que a MIB ta levando, então... Mas tenham paciência, que um dia eu posto la ;)**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 4: Esconde e Procura**

Severus Snape nunca ia ganhar o concurso de Miss Simpatia, não que ele quisesse. Coroas não eram o estilo dele. Também aprendera desde cedo que todo aquele drama de mundo cão e injusto não era drama. Era verdade.

A vida não era justa.

E quanto mais suscetível a amizades e sentimentos você era mais você sofria. Severus estava cansado de sofrer. Na verdade cansado de tudo, principalmente de seu trabalho.

Não orgulhava-se muito de seu passado, de ter se envolvido com as pessoas erradas e se afundado num caminho quase sem volta. Mas aquela besteira de luz no fim do túnel? Não era tão besteira assim. Só queria que sua luz não fosse tão distante assim.

Quando tinha dezessete anos envolvera-se com uma gangue adolescente, os Comensais da Morte, um grupo neo-nazista que praticava crimes de ódio contra imigrantes e minorias, ocasionalmente se drogava ou vendia drogas, entrava em brigas, enfim.

Pouco tempo depois Voldemort, o todo poderoso mafioso, mostrou um interesse neles e, com melhor investimento e energia concentrada, uma ganguezinha virou o grupo de "extermínio" de um bandido perigoso.

O maior problema com Voldemort era que ele falava como o demônio. As palavras dele podiam ser erradas e as ideias piores ainda, mas de alguma forma ele conseguia fazer você achar que ele estava certo e que era um deus. Severus acreditara nisso firmemente. Naquela época ele teria levado um tiro por Voldemort sem hesitar nem por um segundo.

Até o dia em que as coisas foram longe demais.

Voldemort tinha tomado controle de uma vizinhança de classe média para baixa e estava cobrando proteção dos moradores. Ser um dos cobradores era divertido. Entrar nas casas, quebrar coisas, assustar pessoas e pegar a grana, fácil assim.

Uma noite ele foi com Rabastan Lestrange e mais dois rapazes cobrar uma das famílias que não pagava há mais de dois meses. Ele achara que seria o mesmo de sempre. Entrar, aterrorizar e sair. Como se enganara...

Na casa vivia uma familia, que consistia em uma mãe solteira com dois filhos, uma menina de 14 e um menino de doze e uma avó idosa que não podia sair da cama. A mulher se matava de trabalhar para sustentar a casa toda, não era a toa que eles não tinham dinheiro para nada mais.

Assim que eles entraram os outros dois ja subiram para o quarto onde a avó ficava, deixando Severus e Rabastan com os outros três membros da familía. O Lestrange era perigosamente instável, perdendo apenas para o irmão em loucura, e divertia-se apontando a arma para a familia e perguntando para a mãe qual filho ele devia matar primeiro.

Quando os dois capangas voltaram do andar superior cobertos em sangue, Severus soube que algo não estava certo. Dai em diante tudo piorou.

O garoto tentou avançar em Rabastan, levou um tiro e morreu na hora. A mãe começou a gritar, o que tirou a paciência do Lestrange, que mandou os dois capangas fazerem o que quiserem com ela. Só depois Severus ficara sabendo que eles violentaram a mulher de forma brutal.

Então Rabastan virara-se para a menina e sem hesitar por um segundo deu um tiro na barriga dela. Na barriga, para que ela sangrasse e morresse lentamente.

Severus olhara a cena toda em choque, sem saber exatamente o que estava fazendo ali. Em todo tempo que estivera com a gangue nunca fizera parte de algo tão horrivel. Entrara em brigas, batera em pessoas e sim, se drogara mais de uma vez, mas nunca matara ninguem e nunca vira um show de crueldade tão extremo.

Quando a policia chegou ao lugar, quase três horas depois da saída dos outros, Severus estava no chão junto a garota, pressionando a ferida dela e implorando para que ela não morresse.

Foi o toque de despertar dele e quando sua segunda chance surgiu.

Quando o elevador abriu no terceiro andar do prédio da Scotland Yard tentou assegurar-se que era o começo de um novo dia e possivelmente um dia a menos naquela vida.

Não dera dois passos em direção ao seu escritório antes de ter seu caminho cortado.

-Bom dia, Miller. –ele falou de forma seca –Saia da minha frente.

-Sempre tão charmoso, Snape. –a ruiva de olhos cor de caramelo falou ironica –Você está calminho hoje?

Para Bárbara Miller, uma das pessoas mais irritantes que ele conhecia, e a que menos se preocupava com os outros, estar perguntando, alguma coisa não estava certa.

-O que aconteceu? –ele quis saber.

-Nada. –ela falou na defensiva –Eu só acho que você devia relaxar antes de entrar no seu escritório.

Severus arqueou a sobrancelha e passou por ela, em direção ao seu escritório.

-Snape, espera!

Ele abriu a porta e soltou um som de frustração. Sentada em cima de sua mesa, como se tivesse todo o direito de estar ali, vestida em shorts que mal cobriam o que deviam e fumando, estava uma das quatro pessoas que mais o enlouqueciam nesse mundo.

-Bom dia, Boss. –Laryssa falou com um enorme sorriso.

Ah droga. O que elas tinham feito agora?

-Senhorita Deschanel. –ele falou com claro desgosto –A que devo o... Prazer?

-Sempre tão doce, chefinho. –ela falou com um sorriso tranquilo –Oras, eu vim apenas pelo prazer da sua companhia, obviamente.

O olhar que Severus lançou a ela deixava claro que nada ali era "óbvio". Ele virou-se para Barbara, que ainda estava ali olhando tudo com um sorriso divertido, e fez um gesto para que ela saísse. A ruiva lançou um olhar sujo a ele, antes de abanar a mão para Laryssa e sair dali, fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Fale logo, Deschanel. O que vocês fizeram de errado dessa vez? –ele perguntou, pressionando a ponte do nariz.

-Assim você até me ofende, chefe. Por que você acha que nós fizemos alguma coisa errada? –um sorriso angelical.

-Porque senão você não estaria aqui. E pare de me chamar de chefe. –ele praticamente rosnou.

-Eu sempre soube que você preferia boss. Soa mais... –ela pareceu pensar –Mais sexy.

Se tinha uma coisa que Snape queria ser menos do que ser simpático era ser sexy. E ela sabia disso.

-Só me diz o que vocês fizeram, para eu tentar resolver e você sair daqui. –ele pediu, já que sabia que longos períodos de conversa com Laryssa o deixariam mais estressado.

-Você ja está querendo se livrar de mim? –ela colocou a mão sobre o coração em falso drama –Você me magoa, boss, de verdade. Eu sempre achei que nós tínhamos uma conexão.

Snape arqueou a sobrancelha.

-A única conexão que eu tenho com vocês é esse maldito serviço de babá e que, se Deus quiser, acabará logo.

-Você quebra meu coração, boss. –ela declarou, apagando o cigarro na mesa dele.

Severus ignorou o gesto porque conhecia uma distração quando via uma. Laryssa estava dando voltas. O que queria dizer que elas não tinham feito nada de errado que ele precisava resolver. Provavelmente Laryssa estava ali para que ele não descobrisse algo de errado que elas estavam fazendo agora mesmo.

Cada vez que alguma coisa acontecia ele encontrava uma delas esperando por ele em sua mesa, ou até sua casa. Da última vez Jade tinha passado a noite no sofá do apartamento dele enquanto as outras três saíam caçando uma gangue de motoqueiros.

Cada uma tinha um jeito de ir incomoda-lo. Jade falava mais que a boca, Ully dava em cima dele descaradamente, Ayla arrumava brigas e então havia Laryssa. Ela era a que mais o irritava, embora ele não soubesse explicar exatamente o porque.

-Vamos, Deschanel, eu não estou com paciência para jogos hoje. –ele falou, sentindo uma dor de cabeça se aproximando.

-Quando você está com paciência? Por isso que você é solteirão. –ela deu de ombros.

Num minuto Severus tinha se virado e ido para cima de Laryssa. Ele apoiou as mãos ao lado das pernas dela na mesa e ficou tão próximo dela que seus narizes quase roçavam.

Era por isso que Laryssa era a que ele menos suportava. Porque era a única que o fazia perder a paciência dessa forma, agir como um molque irritado, sem controle. Por mais que as outras o irritassem, e Ully até ja sentara-se em seu colo uma vez, elas nunca o irritavam como Laryssa irritava.

-O que vocês fizeram? –ele exigiu por entre os dentes.

A morena bocejou antes de responder com displicencia.

-As outras três saíram atrás de um trabalho. Eu fiquei para trás. –ela falou, em absoluta calma.

-Atrás de quem elas foram? –ele exigiu.

-Atrás dos Marotos. –ela declarou.

-O QUE? –ele exigiu furioso –Vocês ficaram finalmente loucas? Não importa o quão foda vocês se achem, nenhuma de vocês é pareo para eles! Eles não vão ter pena só porque vocês são mulheres!

-Snape! –Laryssa chamou.

-O que? –ele rosnou.

-Você está me apertando. –ela declarou por entre dentes.

Foi quando ele percebeu que, de alguma forma, suas mãos tinham se fechado nos braços dela e a seguravam. Droga, ele nunca perdia o controle assim.

Mas não a soltou, porque não ia deixa-la achar que vencera.

-Ligue para elas e mande-as voltar agora. –ele ordenou.

Laryssa abriu um sorriso.

-Tarde demais. Elas ja os acharam.

XxX

Todo mundo sabia onde os tais Marotos iriam pedir ajuda. Ninguem melhor do que aquele rato do Fabian Prewett para esconde-los e passar informação. Eles também teriam que passar por Gideon para ter documentos, mas obviamente a primeira parada seria com Fabian.

E Fabian também sabia que assim que saísse a notícia de que os Marotos estavam de volta todas as armas estariam apontadas para ele. E o rato sumiria. Ou pelo menos era o que ele achava.

Fabian tinha uma namorada chamada Louise, mas pouquíssimas pessoas sabiam. Na verdade as quatro mulheres só sabiam disso porque Jade e Louise iam ao mesmo salão de beleza. Fabian não ia estar na casa dele, ia estar se escondendo na casa da namorada.

O que Fabian não sabia era que Louise estava muito disposta a vende-lo pelo preço certo.

Jade bateu na porta da casa de paredes laranjadas.

-Louise, sou eu. –ela falou.

A mulher de olhos castanhos e pele cor de caramelo abriu a porta com cuidado.

-Ele está na casa do Longbottom. –ela falou –Ele e Gideon estão se escondendo la.

-Os Marotos? –Ully quis saber.

-Deles eu não sei. –Louise falou desanimada –Eu tentei de todas formas fazer ele me contar. Eu até fiz aquele...

-Eu não quero saber. –Ayla cortou.

-Enfim. Casa do Longbottom, mas não a que ele vive com a namorada. –ela reforçou.

-A que ele usa pra levar as vagabundas. –Jade confirmou, entregando dinheiro para Louise –Obrigada, querida.

Mas obviamente quando uma pessoa está disposta a vender outras por dinheiro ela não pode ser confiada.

Fabian estava escondido embaixo da cama de Louise. Assim que as três foram embora ele saiu de la em disparada.

-Longbottom, tem trêm policias indo pra sua casa! –ele falou no telefone –Não se deixe enganar por serem mulheres, elas estão com reforço.

XxX

Frank Longbottom era outro bandidinho barato. Se não fosse o fato de ser amigo dos Prewett e namorar a irmã deles muito provavelmente não teria ido muito longe nos negócios.

Ele tinha uma casa de jogatina ilegal razoavelmente lucrativa. E cheia de bandidos.

Claro que as três caçadoras não sabiam que estavam caindo em uma armadilha. Essa era uma daquelas situações que podia acabar muito bem ou muito mal. Dependia tudo do Deus da Sorte. Mas Ayla adorava dizer que nascera abençoada com sorte. Muito provavelmente estava na hora de por isso a prova.

Enquanto Jade entrou silenciosamente pelos fundos Ayla e Ully esperaram a hora certa de entrar. Relógios sincronizados até os segundos elas contaram até 10 e ao mesmo tempo chutaram a porta, entrando na sala onde supostamente todos estariam cercados.

Dentro da sala havia 15 homems armados e nem sinal dos Prewett.

Gritos estavam vindo de todos os lados e era difícil entender o que estava acontecendo. Ordens para largar as armas vindo de várias pessoas, confusão e o pior: tensão. Era o tipo de situação onde um tiro podia ser disparado e todos ali irem parar no inferno em um piscar de olhos.

Esse era o tipo de situação onde era matar ou morrer... Ou usar um jeitinho feminino.

Ully abaixou a arma e andou em direção a Frank Longbottom.

-Onde você pensa que está indo, sua vaca? –ele falou apontando a arma para o rosto dela.

Sem tirar os olhos dele, a morena esticou a mão e pegou um cigarro que estava pousado num cinzeiro próximo. Deu uma longa tragada e soltou a fumaça no cano da arma que ainda estava apontado para o seu rosto.

-O que você quer? –Frank quis saber.

-Nós não somos da polícia. Somos caçadoras de recompensa. –ela falou –Eu quero os Marotos ou o Fabian. O que você puder me entregar.

-Vão se foder, você e a polícia! –ele falou.

Ully olhou-o de cima a baixo e deu um pequeno sorriso maldoso.

-Me entrega os Prewett e eu...

-Você o que? –ela pôde ver a curiosidade invadir o rosto de Frank.

-Eu danço no seu colo. –ela declarou sem hesitar.

Ayla escondeu uma risada transformando-a em uma tossida e Jade revirou os olhos.

-Vai se danar. –Frank rebateu.

-Danço no seu colo. –ela reafirmou –De calcinha e sutiã.

-Se eu quiser um show desses vou numa boate de strip. –ele falou como se fosse óbvio.

-Só eu e você. –ela insistiu, vendo a resolução dele se quebrar –Você sabe que quer.

-O que você acha, Don? –Frank jogou para um dos caras que estava ao seu lado.

O homem olhou-a de cima embaixo.

-Vamos ver o que ela tem ai embaixo dessas roupas.

-Eu ofereci pra você, não pra ele. –Ully retrucou.

Frank parecia realmente indeciso agora.

-E ai? –ela pressionou.

O homem abaixou a arma.

-Tira a roupa, docinho.

O canto do lábio de Ully subiu num sorriso maroto. Ela deu uma última tragada no cigarro.

-Põe a música, querido.

XxX

-Será que eu consigo limpar minha memória com varex? –Jade comentou, entrando no banco traseiro do carro.

-Deixa de ser dramática, querida. –Ully revirou os olhos –A stripper da família ainda é você.

Jade fuzilou a outra com o olhar.

Pelo menos o plano dera certo. Ully tirara a roupa, dançara para Frank e ele informou-as com o maior gosto de onde poderiam encontrar os gêmeos Prewett. E era para la que elas estavam indo agora.

Ully sentou-se ao volante e viu Ayla contando notas de dinheiro.

-O que é isso? –Jade perguntou.

-Alguns dos caras acharam que a Demi Moore aqui merecia uma gorjeta. –ela deu de ombros –Eu só fui educada e recolhi o dinheiro.

Ully esticou a mão e arrancou o dinheiro da outra.

-Ei!

-Da próxima vez você dança e dai você fica com as gorjetas. –ela falou, guardando o dinheiro no bolso de sua calça.

-To fora. –Ayla declarou categórica –Mesmo porque a próxima na lista é a Laryssa.

-A Lary já está aguentando o Snape e pagando todos seus pecados no processo. Ele é sempre um imbecil com ela.

-Ele só é desse jeito porque quer dar uns pegas nela e não tem coragem de admitir. –Ully informou, absolutamente certa do que dizia.

Jade revirou os olhos.

-Pra você todo mundo quer se pegar, Ully.

-Na verdade todo mundo quer me pegar, porque eu sou absurdamente gostosa.

Ayla explodiu em risadas, mas Jade bateu a testa contra o assento do carro.

-Ótimo, agora vou ter que arrancar minhas orelhas também.

XxX

Fabian e Gideon podiam ser simplórios, mas eram eficientes. Arrumaram para os quatro assassinos um ótimo lugar para se esconderem. Apesar de ser, aparentemente, apenas outro armazém abandonado, o lugar era uma caixa de surpresas, começando por sua posição nas docas, que era privilegiada e muito fácil de guardar. E apesar de ser o tipo de prédio pelo qual você não dava nada por fora, por dentro havia tudo o que era necessário: energia, água, inclusive cabos de internet.

Os Marotos não queriam estar se escondendo, mas já que estavam não seria em um bueiro.

Cada um dos quatro estava cuidando de alguma tarefa: Peter estava ligando as câmeras de vigilância, enquanto Sirius e Remus separavam equipamentos e armas. James estava procurando contatos, pessoas que poderiam ajuda-los.

Foi quando o celular que tinha no bolso vibrou. Até ali apenas Gideon e Fabian tinham o numero e eles não ligariam por qualquer motivo.

-O que foi? –James perguntou, ao atender o aparelho.

-...Acharam vocês... Nós realmente tentamos, mas... –a ligação estava péssima, entrecortada, cheia de estática –São 3 caça... pensas, e estão...

-Vindo para cá. –James concluiu. –Nós daremos um jeito. –desligou.

-Algum problema? –Sirius quis saber.

-Temos três caçadores de recompensa, vindo em nossa direção. –James falou num suspiro –E dessa vez nós vamos usar eles de exemplo. Não vamos sair. Vamos matar os 3 e mandar uma cabeça para Voldemort, uma para a polícia e uma para os gêmeos Prewett, para aprenderem a serem menos frouxos. Nós vamos mandar uma mensagem. Não estamos assustados, não estamos fugindo. Nós ainda mandamos nisso daqui.

Sirius abriu um enorme sorriso.

-Agora sim, Prongs. –o moreno comemorou –Vamos voltar aos básicos, fazer tudo direitinho. Matar uns imbecis sempre é produtivo para nossa boa reputação.

Remus revirou os olhos.

-Plano?

-Deixe que eles venham. –James falou, um olhar cruel -Eles nem vão saber de onde veio o primeiro tiro.

-Deixa um vivo. –Peter sugeriu –Pelo menos no começo. Precisamos saber se tem mais alguém que sabe onde estamos.

James cedeu o ponto. Não queria mais surpresas.

-Está certo. Mas podem abater os outros dois de longe.

-Ah fazia tempo que eu tirava meu amor do estojo. –Sirius falou com um sorriso tranquilo, passando a mão pelo estojo que continha seu amor: um rifle de mira telescópica. A má noticia? Padfoot era um mestre em tiros a longa distância...

XxX

Ully encostou-se no capô do carro e deu uma tragada em seu cigarro.

-De todos os hábitos nojentos que você podia ter pego ao longo do anos, você tinha que escolher justo _esse_? –Ayla falou, olhando o cigarro com antipatia.

Ully soltou uma baforada na cara da outra.

-Muito maduro, Ully. –tossida –De verdade.

-O que nós vamos fazer? –Ully falou, ignorando o que a amiga dissera –Os Prewett obviamente vão dar algum tipo de alerta.

-Com a sorte que temos eles vão minar a area em volta do tal armazem. –Ayla suspirou.

-Não. Eu acho mais provável que eles tenham um atirador para pegar uma por uma. Que nem patinhos na lagoa. –Ully ofereceu.

-Não se eles não nos acharem. –Jade falou com um olhar pensativo.

-Como assim? –as outras duas quiseram saber.

-Os dois patetas devem ter avisado que estávamos em três caçadoras, mas se só aparecer uma...

-Nenhuma de nós vai sozinha! –Ayla declarou.

-Claro que não. –Jade revirou os olhos –Vocês duas vão escondidas.

-Por que nós? –Ully quis saber.

-Porque eu tenho a melhor mira. –Jade explicou –Se eles forem espertos terão cameras no perimetro todo. Eu me livro delas rapidamente. Isso vai atrasa-los, mesmo que pouco, porque será um imprevisto.

-Eu não gosto desse plano. –Ayla declarou –Se eles tiverem um atirador em posição você ja era.

-Se eu estiver sozinha ele pode resolver esperar e ver onde estão as outras.

-Nós estamos supondo e desejando demais. –Ully cortou –Supondo que os Prewett vão contar que somos três. Supondo que eles não vão fugir. Supondo que eles vão ter um atirador. Supondo que eles não vão simplesmente explodir o carro tão logo ele pare.

-Você tem um plano melhor? Porque eu adoraria ouvir um. –Jade retrucou.

Ully suspirou.

-E se a camera deles tiver sensor de calor? –ela insistiu.

Ayla abriu um sorriso animado.

-Eu tenho um plano.

XxX

James, Remus e Peter estavam parados diante das telas de vigilância, enquanto Sirius ficava de tocaia no telhado do armazem, guardando uma das ruelas que levava ao local.

Havia dois caminhos até o armazem: um era iluminado e óbvio, sendo o caminho principal que levava a todos os outros prédios, o outro era uma ruinha estreita e mal iluminada, onde um caminhão, por exemplo, não sonharia em passar.

Mil táticas de aproximação podiam ser usadas nessa situação e era impossível cobrir todas ao mesmo tempo. Até onde sabiam alguem podia descer ali de helicóptero, embora não fosse nada provável, ou vir por barco. Por isso Sirius estava onde estava, ja que dali podia ver a estradinha e a água. Se os imbecis resolvessem chegar pela porta das frentes os outros três poderiam pega-los sem problemas.

-Ai vem eles. –Remus declarou, sem tirar os olhos da tela.

Um carro vinha pela estrada principal, faróis acesos, como se passeasse normalmente por ali.

-Quantas pessoas? –James quis saber.

Peter deu um zoom com a camêra.

-Só uma.

-Sirius. –James chamou pelo rádio –Temos um carro se aproximando pela frente.

-Devo me mover?

-Espera um pouco. –James viu o carro parar bem diante da porta deles –O que a leitura térmica diz?

Peter olhou uma segunda tela.

-Só uma pessoa. – confirmou.

-Negativo. Não se mexa, Sirius. Só temos um aqui, precisamo saber onde estão os outros.

-OK.

Os três marotos observaram a pessoa abrir a porta do carro e descer.

-É uma mulher! –Peter falou em choque.

Sim, era uma mulher, disso não havia dúvidas, embora o capuz do moleton cobrisse seu rosto e cabelo, o jeans justo e a bota de cano longo não negavam os traços femininos do corpo.

Ela olhou para cima e correu o olhar de um lado para o outro, antes de aproximar-se da entrada e olhar mais em volta, depois checou a porta, como que se procurasse trancas e dispositivos. Então afastou-se dois passos.

-O que a gente faz? –Remus perguntou.

-Vamos ver o que ela faz. –James respondeu.

Eles mal tiveram tempo de ver a mulher sacar a arma quando com tiros certeiros ela destruiu todas as quatro cameras da entrada.

-Merda! –James praguejou -Sirius, para a entrada agora! –ele gritou no rádio -Peter, fica aqui de olho nas camêras. Remus, vá receber nossa convidada. Eu estou indo pelos fundos.

Os três se separaram. Estava na hora de se livrar de alguns ratos.

XxX

-Vamos, mulherada, enquanto ta tudo calmo aqui! –Jade chamou.

O porta malas se abriu e dali saíram Ayla e Ully tremendo e molhadas.

-Eu devo dizer que transformar o porta malas num freezer foi uma ideia genial, Ayla, mas mesmo assim: NUNCA MAIS! –Ully declarou, seu queixo batendo.

Ayla convencera Ully a entrar com ela no porta-malas cheio de gelo, na esperança de enganar sensores de calor, que elas nem tinha certeza de que estavam ali.

-Ayla, para o telhado. Ully, pelos fundos. –Jade falou, levemente impaciente.

-Cuidado, Jade. Não vá fazer nenhum loucura. –Ayla pediu.

Jade fez que sim com a cabeça e as três se separaram.

O plano dela parecera simples até então, mesmo que estivesse dependendo totalmente de "tomara". Agora ela seria a "isca". Entraria e seria capturada e os distrairia por um tempo até os outras duas chegarem. Com sorte eles não a matariam. Mas ela nunca tivera sorte...

Empurrou a porta e entrou no galpão escuro. A única iluminação presente era a que vinha do lado de fora, de forma que a morena só conseguia enxergar vultos e contornos.

-Ah droga... –suspirou baixo. Laryssa enxergava muito bem no escuro. Ela não. Mal enxergava no claro as vezes.

Além do mais podia ser ótima de mira com armas e facas, mas não era tão boa assim no corpo a corpo.

Segurou a arma com firmeza, cano apontado para o chão, trava desfeita, dedo pronto para disparar. Pisou com cuidado, primeiro porque não conseguia enxergar onde estava pisando e segundo porque queria evitar barulho ao máximo.

Mal tinha dado meia dúzia de passos quando sentiu o cano de uma arma contra sua nuca.

-Larga a arma. –a voz fria ordenou.

Ah droga! O que fazer? O que fazer?

Jade respirou fundo, largou a arma e abaixou-se ao mesmo tempo, dando uma rasteira em seu adversário, esperando pega-lo de surpresa. Não deu muito certo. Ele conseguiu desviar do golpe e quase acertou um pisão no joelho dela, que daquele angulo teria quebrado o osso com certeza.

Jade conseguiu levantar-se mas não conseguia ver seu atacante e tinha a impressão de que ele podia ve-la e estava brincando com ela.

O próximo golpe, um murro, acertou em cheio a face dela. Ótimo, ele não era machista, estava batendo para valer. Que maravilha.

O murro que veio em seguida acertou-a no estomago e Jade decidiu-se por uma ideia não muito segura, mas que provavelmente daria a ela uma chance de se aproximar o bastante para atingi-lo.

Subiu as mãos, como que para proteger o rosto, deixando o tronco totalmente exposto, esperando que ele atacasse ali. E quando ele atacou, segurou o braço dele e torceu e conseguiu acertar uma joelhada em seu estomago. Um minuto antes do imbecil agarra-la pelo cabelo e joga-la no chão.

No minuto que Jade conseguiu sacar a faca do seu cinto ele ja tinha o joelho na barriga dela e a arma em seu pescoço.

-Quer ver se você consegue me furar antes que eu puxe o gatilho?

**XxX**

**N/A: Noooooooossa! E agora! Hahaha Será que nossa querida Jadelicious sobrevive ao encontro com o maroto? Mistérios!**

**Algumas partes desse capítulo foram inspiradas no filme Domino. Se puderem assistir: assistam! Girl Power aquele filme! Hahaha**

**REVIEWS, PLEASE! *-***

**B-jão**


	7. Gato e Rato

**N/A: DESCULPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA T.T Mil perdoes pela demora (de novo u.u), mas ta dificil... Pelo menos agora estamos aqui! hahaha**

**Espero que voces curtam esse capitulo!**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 5: Gato e Rato**

Laryssa passou o dia trancada no escritório de Snape, enrolando-o. Quando a morena declarou que as amigas já tinham encontrado os Marotos, o policial xingou, esbravejou e berrou que não acreditava nela. Tudo bem ele não acreditar, porque era mentira mesmo. Talvez não exatamente uma mentira, porque cedo ou tarde elas os encontrariam, mas não achava que Snape veria as coisas do mesmo jeito que ela via.

O maior problema do maldito era não sair da toca. Snape passara o dia trancado fazendo relatórios e, por consequência, ela também tivera que passar o dia trancada. O infeliz não saiu nem para almoçar, pediu comida num restaurante la perto, que veio entregar ali mesmo. E a regra básica com Snape era: se ele não saía, ela também não saía.

Era enlouquecedor. Laryssa sempre fora ativa e gostava de estar ao ar livre. Aparentemente não dava pra dizer o mesmo do Boss.

Severus não mudara nada desde que o vira pela primeira vez. Tinha o mesmo cabelo de aparência ensebada que caía na frente do seu rosto como uma cortina entre ele e o resto do mundo. A mesma cara de quem acabara de chupar um limão azedo, olhos tão negros que pareciam não ter pupila. E a mania de vestir-se como se estivesse de luto.

Bom, vai saber, talvez ele estivesse. Ully contou que vira uma Marca Negra em seu antebraço esquerdo. A tatuagem era símbolo conhecido dos Comensais da Morte, os babacas que seguiam Voldemort. Talvez Snape tivesse um passado negro. Talvez não fosse tão passado assim.

Haviam boatos de que ele fora agente duplo. Agora duplo para quem já era o grande mistério. Muitas pessoas não confiavam nele e Laryssa também não gostara dele no começo, mas no fim teve que admitir que, por mais chato que Severus fosse, ele arriscou muito para ajuda-las, mesmo depois que as quatro sumiram e o deixaram a ver navios.

Ele não era do tipo de ficar falando, mas Ayla jurava de pé juntos que o fato de as quatro terem mentido para ele deixou-o muito chateado. Laryssa tinha suas dúvidas. Snape não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que ligava para essas coisas. Não que se considerasse uma especialista nele.

Quando o relógio marcava 9 da noite Snape ainda estava sentado em sua cadeira, escrevendo sabe deus o que. Laryssa estava começando a considerar jogar o relógio de parede na cabeça dele só para ter o que fazer.

Foi quando seu celular vibrou.

-Espero que sejam as três patetas avisando que estão voltando. –Severus rosnou, sem ao menos levantar o olhar de seus papéis.

Laryssa ignorou-o e leu a mensagem.

"_Achamos os caras malvados =) Indo arrumar briga! Esperamos contato ainda hj, mas s/ promessas. Se cuida =*"_

Laryssa riu e fechou o celular.

-Nada de muito interessante. –ela falou dando de ombros –As meninas mandam beijos e a Ully perguntou o que você está vestindo.

Snape ignorou-a.

-E elas não devem voltar hoje, então eu vou vazando. –Laryssa declarou levantando-se e espreguiçando-se –Foi um prazer, como sempre. –completou irônica.

Mal tinha virado as costas, a voz dele a parou.

-Onde você pensa que está indo?

Laryssa virou-se para ele com um sorriso perfeitamente angelical.

-Embora, claro. Eu já fiquei tempo demais na sua presença, boss querido. E acho que se ficar mais meu coraçãozinho não vai aguentar. –provocou –Eu sou até capaz de te atacar.

Snape estreitou os olhos e levantou-se.

-Isso tudo pode ser uma grande piada para você, Deschanel, mas eu não vou por minha carreira em risco, _de novo_, por causa de vocês quatro. Mal valeu a pena da primeira vez, agora então menos ainda!

Opa, isso já era golpe pesado. Elas tinham pedido desculpas por aquilo tudo. Mais ou menos.

-Eu não vou sumir na noite se essa é a sua preocupação! –Laryssa protestou.

-Eu não acredito em vocês. Aliás, eu não espero nunca mais acreditar em você. –ele falou.

-Nunca mais é tempo de mais, Boss. –Laryssa falou puxando um cigarro do maço e colocando na boca –Você pode mudar de ideia.

Snape cruzou o espaço entre eles em duas passadas e arrancou o cigarro da boca dela.

-Eu não vou te perder de vista hoje. –ele avisou de forma ameaçadora.

Laryssa arqueou a sobrancelha e, para o total choque de Severus, jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

-Hum, isso quer dizer o que eu penso que quer dizer? E ai, boss? –Laryssa abriu um sorriso maldoso –Vai me levar pra casa?

Severus estreitou os olhos.

-Eu estou quase te levando pra cadeia, Deschanel. Não me irrite.

Laryssa deu outro passou para frente, efetivamente colando seu corpo ao dele.

-Isso é uma proposta pra gente brincar de polícia e bandido?

Severus afastou-a de forma firme.

-Vamos logo, Deschanel. Antes que eu realmente te jogue numa cela e venha te buscar em uma semana. –ele resmungou pegando suas coisas e se preparando para sair.

Laryssa bufou. Passar a noite na casa de Snape? Era bom as três patetas pegarem os bandidos, ou ela ia ficar puta da vida.

XxX

Jade respirou fundo. Tudo bem que a ideia era ser capturada, mas mesmo assim a morena odiava perder.

O imbecil tirou o joelho de cima dela apenas o bastante para agarra-la pelo cabelo e levanta-la.

-Ei cuidado com meu alisamento ai. –ela provocou, embora ele a estivesse machucando com o jeito que a estava segurando.

Esse era o tipo mataria qualquer pessoa que cruzasse seu caminho. O tipo de homem que Voldemort contrataria como assassino. O tipo de pessoa que ela queria destruir.

Ele empurrou-a contra a parede e Jade virou-se, pronta para atacar, mas então mudou de ideia. Ela era a _isca_! Não podia esquecer desse detalhe.

Ele colocou a arma contra a testa dela. Jade ainda não conseguia enxergar direito, mas o metal frio contra sua pele era inconfundível.

-Me diz agora, querida. –ele falou irônico, pressionando a arma contra a tempora dela –Me dá um motivo para não te matar ja.

Jade ergueu o queixo em arrogância.

-Se você atirar em mim não vai sobreviver para contar a história.

O cretino gargalhou.

-Grandes palavras para alguém tão pequena.

Ah, a vontade de mata-lo estava crescendo cada vez mais... E ela não era pequena! 1,63 é uma altura perfeitamente aceitável!

-Você vai ver quem é pequena quando eu arrebentar o seu nariz. –ela falou.

Ele ignorou a ameaça.

-Onde estão suas companhias? –quis saber.

-Não sei do que você está falando. –a morena garantiu tranquila.

-Você quer mesmo ir por esse caminho? –ele perguntou quase entediado –Porque se você vai me fazer perder meu tempo desse jeito eu posso ficar sem paciência. –ele alertou.

-Olha, moço, nada contra você... –mentira –Mas eu tenho um trabalho para completar. E você meio que está me atrapalhando.

-Engraçado, porque eu posso dizer exatamente a mesma coisa. –ele sibilou.

-Se você pode se identificar com o meu dilema, que tal uma ajudinha?

Ele bufou.

-Corajosa você. Vamos ver quanto dura essa coragem.

As luzes acenderam-se de repente, cegando Jade momentaneamente. Ela ouviu-o puxar o ar em choque ou talvez surpresa.

-Lily?

Fazia tanto tempo que não ouvia esse nome que Jade olhou para ele na hora. E então o choque foi seu.

-Lupin?

O que estava acontecendo? A cabeça de Jade estava trabalhando a mil por hora, tentando

entender o que ele estava fazendo ali.

-Lily, é mesmo você? –Remus olhava para ela em choque. Era o máximo de emoção que já

vira o rapaz expressar.

O choque disso deve ter sido o que fez Jade recuperar o bom senso.

-Olha, colega, acho que você está me confundindo. –ela deu de ombros –Meu nome é Jade.

Jade Harvelle.

Os olhos dele estreitaram de forma ameaçadora.

-Meio tarde demais para se fazer de boba. –ele falou de forma ácida.

É, ela estava esperando que ainda desse tempo...

O olhar dele ficou sério e frio, exatamente como Jade se lembrava que era.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Lily? –ele exigiu.

Jade suspirou. Puxou a gola de sua jaqueta onde um pequeno microfone estava embutido.

-Hum, Ully?

-O que foi? –a resposta veio do aparelho de escuta em seu ouvido.

-Nós temos problemas. Do tipo sério, sexy e armado.

Remus arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Mande-a entrar logo, seja essa quem for. E se suas outras amigas estão em volta, é bom

chama-las também. –ele levou a mão ao ouvido –James. Sirius. Peter. Vocês não vão

acreditar.

XxX

Não, Peter não podia acreditar. As quatro cadelas estavam mesmo vivas! Depois de tudo o

que acontecera na Universidade de Hogwarts havia pessoas que pagariam muito dinheiro

por elas! Principalmente Lucius e Rodolphus, já que elas haviam sido as responsáveis pelas

mortes das esposas deles.

Ele podia lucrar, e muito, com isso. Mais do que já vinha lucrando denunciando as posições

deles para os outros. Mas tinha que jogar de forma correta.

Pegou o celular e discou o numero que devia ser usado apenas em casos extremos.

A voz que atendeu a ligação parecia o sibilar de uma cobra.

-O que foi, Pettigrew?

-Temos problemas, Mestre Voldemort.

XxX

Ayla ouviu Jade repetir a mensagem pelo comunicador e ainda não acreditou. Como assim os

famosos Marotos eram os imbecis da faculdade? Sentiu seu coração pular uma batida e seu

estomago dar um solavanco. Não queria vê-los. Não queria ver nenhum deles.

-Eu já sei que você está ai, então que tal subir logo? –a voz debochada chamou do telhado.

Droga, por que tinha que ser justo ele?

Ayla pediu forças ao céu e despendurou-se da janela onde estivera esperando e subiu os

poucos centímetros que faltavam para poder estar no telhado. E deu de cara com Sirius Black.

-Eu ainda não acredito. –ele falou com um sorriso de canto de boca –Mas devo dizer que os

anos te fizeram bem, Hall. Eu gostei do moreno, mas preferia seu cabelo loiro.

Ayla fuzilou-o com os olhos.

-O que você prefere ou não, não me interessa. –declarou -O que está acontecendo aqui?

-Olha, querida... –ele falou irônico –Eu vou adorar ouvir essa explicação quando vocês

começarem com ela. Até então é melhor nos juntarmos aos outros.

Ayla cedeu o ponto. Ele tinha razão. Então percebeu que ele a estava analisando

descaradamente.

-O que foi? –ela praticamente rosnou.

-Não tem nada mais sexy do que uma mulher segurando uma arma. –um sorriso cafajeste.

Ayla revirou os olhos.

-Voce vai ver o que é sexy quando eu arrebentar a sua cara.

Sirius explodiu naquela risada irritante que tinha, parecida com um latido de cachorro.

-Eu queria ver você tentando, docinho. –ele provocou.

Os olhos de Ayla brilharam em divertimento.

-Ah, você ia me ver conseguir, docinho.

XxX

Quando Ully abriu a porta de trás do armazém e deu de cara com James Potter foi muito

difícil lutar o desejo de dar um tiro no meio da testa dele. Primeiro porque agora ela sabia que

ele havia mentido o tempo todo e que, de fato, trabalhava para Voldemort. Segundo porque,

mesmo antes de saber disso, o culpava por tudo o que acontecera há três anos atrás. A decisão

tinha sido dele o tempo todo, podia simplesmente ter ido embora. E terceiro ele atirara em

Lily.

-Olha Myers, quando eu acho que você não consegue ser mais burra você vai e me prova

errado. –ele falou sarcástico –O que você pensa que está fazendo na Inglaterra? Correndo

atrás de bandidos?

Ully sentiu vontade de atirar nele.

-Quem você pensa que é pra me dar ordens, Potter? –ela retrucou furiosa –Uma corja quem

nem a sua, se misturando com Voldemort...

-Eu não tenho nada a ver com aquele animal! –ele protestou.

-Não é o que dizem por ai!

-Eu sei! Eu só não sei porque acham que nós trabalhávamos para eles! –ele gritou irritado –

Nós somos free-lancers! Eu nunca na minha vida seguiria aquele desgraçado!

-Ah, mas você aceitou fazer um trabalho para ele. –ela jogou de volta.

James deu de ombros.

-Aquilo eram apenas negócios. –ele falou, sem ligar.

-Se fingir de amigo do Henry para depois mata-lo foram só negócios? Entrar nas nossas vidas

e destruí-las foi só negócios? Atirar na Lily foi só negócios?

Uma sombra caiu no rosto dele.

-Ela está viva, não está? –foi a resposta dele, fria como gelo.

-Eu não sei porque perco meu tempo. –Ully jogou as mãos para cima –Eu provavelmente

estaria melhor tentando conversa com Voldemort!

-Se você acha isso, você é ainda mais burra do que eu me lembro. –James declarou.

Ully fuzilou-o com os olhos.

-Ei, Ully. Você está tapando a entrada.

Ully olhou por cima do ombro e viu Ayla parada ali com Sirius. A morena suspirou.

-Vamos entrar logo e encerrar esse show. Quanto mais cedo nós conversarmos sobre isso

mais cedo eles podem sumir da nossas vidas de novo. –ela falou, agora impaciente.

-Eu não contaria com isso... Charlotte.

Ully virou-se, seu olhar fuzilando o rapaz que chegava. Os olhos de James foram parar na mulher que o acompanhava, a que ele conhecera como a ruiva Lily Evans, mas agora era uma morena desconhecida. O moreno deu um passo, como se quisesse ir em direção a ela, mas um olhar de Sirius o fez ficar parado.

-A Charlotte está morta, Lupin. –ela praticamente rosnou –As quatro estão.

-Então de que centro espírita vocês saíram? –Peter perguntou juntando-se ao grupo.

-E o que é esse tanto de tinta castanha? Vocês são de alguma girl band de apoio as morenas? –Sirius provocou, acendendo um cigarro.

-Eu sinto uma dor de cabeça vindo. –Jade declarou.

-Pois eu sinto problemas vindo. –James falou irritado –Ninguem pode saber o que realmente aconteceu há três anos. Ninguém pode saber que vocês estão vivas!

-Aliás, não está faltando uma maluca? –Sirius comentou de repente.

-A Laryssa ficou para trás. –Ayla declarou cruzando os braços.

-Por que? –Remus quis saber.

-Não é da conta de vocês! –Ully explodiu irritada –Eu só digo que ela sabe exatamente onde nós estamos, então vocês nem pensem em terminar o que começaram antes!

-Se nós quiséssemos vocês mortas vocês ja estariam mortas. –James falou de forma fria.

-Você que pensa, bonitão. –Ayla retrucou –Nós não somos mais as mesmas.

-Ok, pára tudo! –Peter pediu –Por que não começamos de novo, do começo?

As três garotas trocaram olhares entre si, como se conversassem sem palavras. Por fim Ayla deu de ombros, Jade também e Ully bufou.

-Querem sentar? Porque essa vai ser uma longa história. –ela falou.

XxX

Laryssa tinha um mau pressentimento. Tivera um desde que essa história de Voldemort

estar vivo surgira, mas a sensação de que alguma coisa estava a ponto de dar errado só

piorara quando recebera a mensagem das amigas dizendo que tinham encontrado os

famosos "Marotos".

Elas acompanharam por muito tempo as repercussões do caso na Universidade de Hogwarts,

mesmo depois que fugiram da Inglaterra. Passaram muito tempo tentando entender de

onde vieram as conclusões tiradas, como o nome dos quatro vizinhos simplesmente sumiu

de qualquer referencia e como quatro capangas de Voldemort surgiram na cena. No fim

deduziram que os quatro idiotas tinham jogado a culpa nos tais "Marotos" para livrarem a

própria cara, afinal um famoso grupo de extermínio não ia aparecer em rede pública para se

defender.

Se dependesse exclusivamente dela nunca teriam voltado para Londres, Jade era da mesma

opinião. Mas Ully acabou ficando com peso na consciência, já que tinham prometido a Snape

que ficariam para testemunhar e depois fugiram. Foi por isso que voltaram.

Um dia, há muito tempo atrás, Laryssa tinha sido Marine Swan. Aliás parecia que tinha sido

há tanto tempo que ouvir o nome não lhe causava mais aquela sensação de vazio que causava

no começo. Aprendera a viver com o fato de que nunca mais veria os pais, que nunca iria se

formar em Hogwarts, que nunca mais conseguiria andar na rua sem ter medo de tomar um

tiro.

Depois que saíram da Inglaterra e se enfiaram na China as quatro amigas passaram alguns

meses escondidas no país, até irem parar na Tailândia. Foi lá que tudo mudou. Foi la que

Charlotte Myers, Marine Swan, Lily Evans e Mary Jane Hall morreram. Também foi la que

Ully Blanchard, Laryssa Deschanel, Jade Harvelle e Ayla Maudrell renasceram. Meio que

literalmente, já que as verdadeiras donas desses nomes estavam mortas.

Laryssa chutou os lençóis da cama e sentou-se. Snape cedera o quarto a ela, e dissera que ia

dormir no seu escritório de casa, que tinha um sofá cama. Não era um ato de cavalheirismo

da parte dele. A casa tinha um alarme que disparava se alguém abrisse a porta e o painel para

desligar o alarme ficava no escritório, onde ele estaria dormindo. Era mais fácil garantir que

ela não fugiria assim, e o policial já deixara bem claro que não confiava nele.

Laryssa bufou. Bom, também não confiava nem um pouco nele. Uma vez bandido, sempre

bandido. Fora o que Lee ensinara a elas.

Olhou para o despertador e viu que era 2 da manhã. Será que estava tudo bem com as

meninas? Elas ainda não tinham ligado para dar noticias...

O som de um chuveiro sendo ligado a distraiu. Snape estava tomando banho a essa hora da

noite? O infeliz provavelmente estivera trabalhando em alguma coisa a noite toda.

Um bom momento para fazer um lanchinho.

Saiu do quarto em silêncio e sem acender as luzes. Enxergava bem no escuro e a pouca

luminosidade que vinha de fora era o bastante para guia-la pelo apartamento. Quando chegara

ali esperara encontra uma casa praticamente vazia, com o básico do básico, parecendo uma

clínica. Mas estivera errada.

O bom gosto do pequeno apartamento era absurdo. Nunca achara que Snape tivesse tanto

estilo. Bom, ele também podia ter contratado uma decoradora, mas Laryssa não achasse que

fosse o caso. Tudo podia ser básico, mas era de extremo bom gosto e em tons escuros. O sofá

da sala era de couro, o tapete era macio, os quadros eram fotografias em preto e branco. As

únicas coisas que faltavam ali eram memórias e fotografias. Não havia nada que indicasse

que Snape tinha uma vida fora do trabalho.

Ela achou a cozinha, que tinha todos os eletrodomésticos em inox, abriu a geladeira e

surpreendeu-se ao achar comida. Não havia nada de muito espetacular ou variado, mas já era

mais do que esperava. Achou leite, pão e algumas coisas para fazer um sanduíche. Quando

terminou de preparar seu lanche decidiu esperar para ver quanto tempo Snape demoraria para

se tocar de que ela não estava no quarto e vir atrás dela.

Sentou-se no balcão da cozinha, mais para irrita-lo, e pôs-se a comer. Ouviu o chuveiro ser

desligado. Uns minutos depois ouviu a porta do banheiro abrir-se. Silêncio... Silêncio... A luz

do corredor acendeu-se.

-Deschanel?

Laryssa deu um sorriso de canto de boca. Talvez devesse chama-lo e aliviar a preocupação do

policial... Ah não.

Ouviu os passos apressados dele e logo o homem entrou na cozinha.

Laryssa nunca tinha visto Snape tão... Relaxado. Era exatamente essa paalvra que procurava.

Ele vestia uma calça de moletom preto e uma regata preta. A morena não achava que ele

possuía esse tipo de roupa, mas pelo jeito se enganara. O cabelo molhado dele estava jogado

para trás, dando a ela uma visão do rosto dele que nunca tivera antes. E com a luz do corredor

iluminando-o, Snape parecia até... Bonito.

Laryssa sentiu-se corar de vergonha, só de pensar um absurdo desse. Para sua sorte estava no

escuro, dificilmente ele teria percebido.

-O que você está fazendo aqui, Deschanel? –Snape perguntou por entre os dentes.

-Comendo. –deu uma mordida em seu sanduíche para ênfase –Não sabia que estava proibida

de andar pela casa.

Ele estreitou os olhos.

-Eu já falei hoje que não confio em você? –perguntou de forma ácida.

-Você falou ontem. –informou solícita –Mas já passou da meia-noite, então tecnicamente

você não falou hoje.

Só estava querendo irrita-lo porque... Bom, não sabia porque queria irrita-lo, só sabia que

queria. Era uma coisa mais forte que ela.

Snape bufou e avançou em direção a ela, com passos cuidados e calculados, como se ainda

estivesse medindo o nível de perigo da situação toda.

Ele realmente tinha um rosto atraente. Engraçado como era mais fácil reparar nessas coisas

quando aquela cortina de cabelo seboso dele não estava no caminho... E os braços dele eram

torneados, outra coisa que não esperara, já que ele não tinha cara de ser super esportivo. Mas

no antebraço dele ainda havia aquela marca que ninguém queria ver.

De repente Laryssa já não estava se sentindo la muito confortável. Deu-se conta de que estava

sentada no balcão da cozinha, usando apenas uma camiseta velha que ele lhe emprestara. Não

podia dizer que estava em grande vantagem, mas fingiu não ligar para nada, nem quando ele

parou poucos centímetros de distância dos joelhos dela.

-Eu não me lembro de ter dito para você se sentir em casa. –um comentário levemente

irônico.

Havia algo diferente no tom dele. Diferente da ironia e do sarcasmo e da frieza. Ele estava

tramando algo.

-Eu leio nas entrelinhas. –ela deu de ombros.

Ele deu um passo para frente, colando sua barriga aos joelhos de Laryssa. A morena quase

pulou para trás, mas não queria dar a ele a impressão de que estava intimidada.

-Pelo jeito você não lê bem o bastante. –ele falou.

Laryssa estava a um passo de perguntar o que ele queria dizer com isso, quando, para seu

total choque, a mão dele pousou em seu joelho esquerdo.

-Na verdade... –o polegar dele começou a traçar círculos preguiçosos no joelho de Laryssa –

Eu acho você bem desligada.

Laryssa não conseguia falar nada. Parecia que sua língua estava travada. Quem era esse ser

incrivelmente sexy e o que ele tinha feito com o Snape rabugento que ela conhecia?

Ele estava olhando fixo nos olhos dela, e a morena se viu tão hipnotizada que mal percebeu

quando Severus afastou seus joelhos e deu mais um passo a frente, ficando entre suas pernas.

-Eu... Eu não sou desligada. –protestou de forma fraca.

-Eu acho que você é sim. –ele provocou, não exatamente sorridente e brincalhão, mas de

forma alguma sarcástico.

Ele correu o nó dos dedos suavemente pela parta da coxa dela que estava exposta, antes de

apoiar uma mão de cada lado do quadril dela no balcão. Os narizes deles estavam quase

roçando e ela podia sentir cada respiração dele contra sua pele. Seu coração devia estar

batendo a mil por hora e não sabia o que fazer. O que ele queria?

-O que você quer? –ela perguntou levemente ofegante.

-Não é óbvio? –ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e suas próximas palavras foram

praticamente ditas contra os lábios dela –Eu também estou com fome.

As pálpebras de Laryssa pareceram pesar e quase se fecharam sozinhas. E de repente

ela sentiu que ele não estava mais perto. Abriu os olhos e o viu uns três passos para trás,

segurando uma maçã.

-Volte logo pro seu quarto, Deschanel. –ele declarou com simplicidade e desinteresse, antes

de dar as costas a ela e sair dali.

O queixo da morena desabou. Todo aquele teatro para pegar uma maçã na fruteira em cima

do balcão? Laryssa ia matar Snape!

Pensando bem... Ela podia simplesmente dar um troco nele.

XxX

-Onde está a quarta mosqueteira? –Sirius quis saber –Ou vocês mataram a infeliz e se livraram do corpo?

Jade revirou os olhos.

-Nossa outra amiga, que vocês conhecem a partir de agora pelo nome de Laryssa Deschanel... –Ayla falou, seus olhos estreitando em aviso –Está em missão secreta. Ou seja: não é da conta de vocês.

-Mas ela também está viva. –Remus quis confirmar.

-Sim, estamos todas vivas e morenas, caso você ainda não tenha percebido. –Ully falou irônica.

-Eu sinto uma história por trás disso tudo. –Sirius falou espreguiçando-se –Vocês vão contar a tal história?

-Nós temos mesmo? –Ayla perguntou revirando os olhos –Que diferença faz? Nós estamos vivas, vocês estão vivos, Voldemort está vivo. Estamos todos vivos!

-E se nós quisermos continuar vivos seria do nosso melhor interesse matar Voldemort. –James falou sarcástico.

-Obrigada pelo insight, Potter. –Jade retrucou –Se você não falasse a gente não adivinhava.

-Vocês sabem se ele está vivo? –Remus quis saber.

-Sim, ele está vivo. –foi Ully quem respondeu –Tetraplégico, respirando através de maquinas, mas vivo. E reagrupando.

-Como vocês estão sabendo tanto? –Peter perguntou.

-Nós temos nossos meios. –Jade deu de ombros.

James bufou.

-Ok, vamos começar do começo... O que aconteceu com vocês?

-Ora, eu achei que fosse óbvio. –Ully retrucou –Nós morremos.

**XxX**

**N/A: Ai esta! O q acharam? Próximo capítulo teremos muitas explicações, então não percam!**

**REVIEWS! *-***

**B-jão**


	8. Se Ficar O Bicho Come

**N/A: Ola pessoas! Mil anos depois... u.u Eu sei que vivo falando isso, mas eu ando lerda! hahahha**

**Aqui está um capítulo flashbak fresquinho pra vcs! Espero que curtam!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Se Ficar o Bicho Come<strong>

Charlotte encostou o copo gelado contra sua testa. Sentia-se febril e nauseada. Só queria que tudo acabasse logo, que as horas passassem mais rápido e que matassem todos eles logo.

Estava cansada dessa brincadeira e cansada dessa prisão chamada "casa segura".

-Quer mais?

Olhou na direção de Marine e viu a amiga balançando a garrafa de whisky. Fez que sim com a cabeça. A outra aproximou-se em silêncio e encheu o copo vazio com o liquido âmbar, o único som na sala sendo o do gelo se mexendo ao ser banhado pela bebida.

-Obrigada. –Charlotte falou de forma fraca.

Marine suspirou.

–Vai dar tudo certo, Charlotte, respire fundo e relaxe.

-Eu bem que queria. –a morena falou –Mas eu ainda me sinto tão...

-Se você falar "culpada" de novo eu vou ter que te bater. –Mary Jane declarou, do outro lado da sala.

Charlotte deu uma risada fraca.

-Mas é, não é? –ela falou.

A loira ignorou-a e fixou os olhos na tv.

-Essas coisas demoram assim mesmo? –Lily perguntou para nenhuma delas em particular.

Charlotte não sabia responder. Era a primeira vez que ficava aguardando o fim de uma operação da Interpol e, por Deus, esperava que fosse também a última.

As quatro estavam trancadas já fazia mais de um mês naquela maldita casa. Charlotte entendia a necessidade que a policia tinha de protegê-las, já que eram agora testemunhas chaves para levar Voldemort a julgamento, mas esse confinamento era insuportável.

Hoje, se tudo desse certo, isso ia acabar. Pelo menos parcialmente.

Depois de um mês a Interpol e a Scotland Yard tinham preparado tudo para uma operação. Agora era cruzar os dedos e torcer para que todos os "caras maus" fossem presos. A liberda de delas meio que dependia disso.

-Será que aquele mala do Snape está bem? –Marine perguntou, com certa relutância.

-Espero que sim. –Mary Jane falou num suspiro –Se o maldito morrer eu vou me sentir culpada.

Charlotte sorriu, porque sabia que elas estavam realmente preocupadas, embora relutantes em admitir. Afinal, um mês atrás, quando as quatro estavam saindo fugidas da Universidade, Marine e Lily feridas, fora Snape quem aparecera la para resgata-las.

Charlotte conhecera o detetive rabugento por destino. Estivera na polícia tentando convencer a recepcionista a pegar os papéis contra Voldemort como uma denúncia anônima quando Snape passou. Ele ouviu a conversa e tirou-a de la. Os dois conversaram por horas e, por fim, o detetive aceitou segurar os papéis até o momento oportuno. E foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Agora ele deixara as quatro trancadas nessa maldita casa e tinha ido la bancar o herói na tal missão. Charlotte queria arrebentar as paredes e sair de la, mas tinha certeza de que Fenwick e Dearborn, os guarda-costas de plantão, não iam curtir muito essa ideia.

Mas mesmo assim, ficar ali parada, era torturante, mesmo sabendo que não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

O som de um carro aproximando-se fez com que todas levantassem em um pulo.

-Esperem ai. –Fenwick gritou –Não apareçam aqui em baixo.

Elas esperaram em silêncio, enquanto alguém abria a porta la embaixo. Logo ouviram passos subindo as escadas e então Dorcas Meadowes apareceu na porta da sala.

-Olá, meninas. –o sorriso cansado dela dizia tudo o que precisavam saber: alguma coisa tinha dado errado.

A loira de olhos cor de mel sentou-se no sofá e respirou fundo.

-Eu temo não ter boas notícias. –declarou –Por que vocês não se sentam?

As quatro sentaram-se em silêncio.

-Vocês vão ver a notícia na tv em breve, então eu acho que vou direto ao assunto. Voldemort escapou. Ele foi atingido por um tiro na nuca, mas fugiu mesmo assim. Com ele foram alguns de seus capangas, vários foram presos, alguns morreram... Está tudo um caos ainda. –um suspiro cansado.

-O Snape...?

-Não temam, ele vive. Tomou um tiro no ombro, mas pegou de raspão. Nesse exato momento está la no hospital encantando a todos com seu charme. –ela falou irônica, fazendo as meninas rirem.

Então um silêncio pesado caiu entre elas.

-O fato de Voldemort estar vivo... –Lily perguntou com cuidado –O que isso representa para nós?

-Eu sinto muito, meninas. –Dorcas falou com pesar sincero –Mas vocês vão ter que continuar escondidas.

As quatro ficaram de pé imediatamente, todas falando ao mesmo tempo.

-De jeito nenhum!

-Tem quer outro jeito!

-Se eu ficar nessa casa mais um dia...

-Silêncio! –Fenwick ordenou –Vocês não pensam? Com Voldemort vivo e a solta por ai vocês continuam em risco!

-Ele tomou um tiro na nuca! –Charlotte explodiu –O homem pode muito bem ter morrido a essa altura.

-E pode estar vivo. Você quer mesmo arriscar a vida de todas numa hipótese? –Dearborn perguntou.

Isso calou todas elas.

-O que nós fazemos agora? –Lily quis saber.

-Nós vamos tirar vocês daqui o mais rápido possível e move-las. –Dorcas falou –Não podemos arriscar um lugar por muito tempo. O mais fácil seria dar novas identidades a vocês, pelo menos por um tempo.

-É isso que vocês vão fazer? –Mary Jane quis saber.

-Eu não sei. –Dorcas admitiu a contra gosto –Isso é decisão do Snape, já que ele é o responsável por vocês.

-E quando vamos falar com ele? –Marine perguntou.

-Ele deve sair do hospital amanhã e estará aqui logo em seguida.

As quatro apenas concordaram com gestos fracos.

-Eu sei que é difícil, mas por favor, aguentem mais um pouco. –Dorcas pediu –Nós vamos fazer o possível e o impossível para prender Voldemort e acabar com essa guerra. Nós também queremos um pouco de paz.

Não que Charlotte não acreditasse nela, ela só não acreditava em ninguém.

XxX

Charlotte se jogou na cama e respirou fundo. Por que? Por que o maldito tinha que ter conseguido fugir? E se ele estivesse morto? Seus capangas podiam muito bem ter se livrado do corpo e continuar fingindo por um bom tempo que Voldemort ainda estava vivo enquanto elas definhavam nessa casa.

Desejou, não pela primeira vez, que nunca tivesse aceitado aqueles papéis que Henry lhe passara. Que pudesse voltar no tempo e não envolver nenhuma das amigas naquilo tudo. Que nunca tivesse conhecido os vizinhos. Que nunca tivesse transado com Remus Lupin. Esse era provavelmente seu maior arrependimento.

Não importava que no fim eles tivessem ajudado de certa forma, eles tinham ido até la matar todos os envolvidos. Vai saber? Se eles não tivessem sido vizinhos, talvez eles tivessem matado as quatro com facilidade, como mataram Henry.

E a pior parte? Charlotte ainda lembrava-se de cada beijo, cada toque e cada palavra sussurrada. Queria sentir nojo de si mesma e dele, mas as lembranças entravam no caminho o tempo todo. Apesar de ainda considerava-se no lucro. Podia ser pior e ser como Lily.

-Você está bem, Charlotte?

Falando no demônio ruivo...

A morena olhou para Lily parada ali a sua porta. Ela tinha ficado muito abalada com o que acontecera, mas o tiro provavelmente fora a pior parte e o fato de James tê-la beijado logo antes... E para complicar a própria vida a ruiva negava-se a falar no assunto, como se fingir que nada acontecera apagasse o passado.

-Eu acho que não. –Charlotte admitiu num suspiro –Eu esperava que tudo acabasse hoje.

Lily entrou no quarto e sentou-se ao lado da amiga na cama.

-Todas nós tínhamos essa esperança, mas todas também estávamos preparadas para que desse errado. –ela falou calmamente –Não tem nada que possamos fazer por hora.

-E isso deveria servir de consolo? –Charlotte falou amarga.

-Não. Só de lembrete.

Charlotte passou a mão no rosto.

-Tem que ter algo que possamos fazer, Lily. Qualquer coisa. Nem que seja sumir desse país.

-Como quatro pessoas que, supostamente, estão mortas vão sair do país? –Lily retrucou.

-Verdade. –ela admitiu.

Quando as quatro explicaram a Snape porque havia dois corpos na casa delas e porque a polícia estava disposta a achar que os corpos eram delas, o agente concordou em manter essa história, para ajudar na proteção delas. Oficialmente Mary Jane e Charlotte estavam mortas e Lily e Marine desaparecidas, mas com grandes chances de estarem mortas também. Apenas um grupo seleto dentro da Interpol sabia que as quatro viviam.

A parte negativa era que não podiam pegar seus documentos e sumir da Inglaterra, porque seria absurdamente estranho tentar explicar na Imigração porque quatro defuntas estavam tentando sair do país.

-Quando tudo ficou tão complicado? –Charlotte perguntou.

-Quando eles entraram na nossa vida. –Lily respondeu sem pestanejar.

-Lily, a culpa não é só deles.

-A culpa é toda deles. –a ruiva afirmou.

-Meninas. –Marine entrou no quarto, parou ao ver as duas e arqueou a sobrancelha, em uma pergunta silenciosa.

-O que foi, Mari? –Charlotte ignorou totalmente a dúvida da amiga.

-A Miss Sunshine está aqui. –ela falou –E se possível tomar um tiro só deixou o maldito ainda mais azedo.

Isso fez Charlotte rir um pouco.

-Não fale assim do Snape. Ele ajudou muito.

-Então acho que você ficará feliz em saber que ele pretende ajudar ainda mais. –Marine falou irônica –Nos dando novas identidades e nos mandando para cidades separadas.

-O QUE? –Lily e Charlotte falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram. –ela confirmou –Aparentemente é um risco ficarmos as quatro juntas, então estamos indo para cada uma para um canto.

-Só por cima do meu cadáver. –Lily declarou, marchando para fora do quarto, as amigas logo atrás de si.

Charlotte se perguntava se devia segurar Lily antes que a ruiva pulasse no pescoço de Snape. Se bem que, se ele realmente planejava separa-las, talvez merecesse ser esganado pela ruiva. Quando as três chegaram ao andar de baixo e na sala onde os outros esperavam, Snape estava sentando numa poltrona, o braço numa tipoia. Mary Jane estava sendo segurada por Fenwick.

-Sempre um prazer tê-lo em nossa humilde residência, Sev. –Charlotte falou irônica.

O homem lhe lançou um olhar frio.

-Essa casa pertence à Interpol, senhorita Myers. –ele falou.

A morena revirou os olhos.

-Você não tem mesmo um pingo de senso de humor, Snape. –ela falou –E por que pitt bull número 1 está segurando a Mary?

-Porque ela tentou me bater. –Snape informou.

-Que pena que ela não conseguiu. –Marine falou.

Snape estreitou os olhos na direção da morena, mas não falou nada.

-O que está acontecendo, Snape? -Lily quis saber –E escolha suas palavras sabiamente. –avisou.

Snape não pareceu nada impressionado pela ameaça da ruiva ou pelos olhares furiosos que recebia das outras três.

-Como eu estava explicando para suas amigas antes de toda a demonstração desnecessária de TPM... –ele começou –Nós chegamos a conclusão de que vocês precisam de identidades novas. E aqui estão elas.

O policial distribuiu passaportes entre as garotas. Charlotte abriu o seu e viu uma foto sua olhando-a de volta, mas o nome ali não era o seu, era Julie Addams.

-Nome criativo. –falou irônica.

-Não é você que chama Martha Little. –Mary Jane resmungou.

-Sinto muito se nossos nomes não estão de acordo com as preferencias de vocês. -Snape falou sarcástico.

-Não é esse o problema, Seboso, e você sabe disso! –Lily bateu o pé, frustrada –Eu não ligo de ser Caroline Jones, mas eu não quero ser ela sozinha!

As outras tentaram não rir do apelido nada carinhoso que Marine dera ao homem e que, de vez em quando escapava. Snape não apreciava o carinho do apelido nem por um minuto.

-É muito mais seguro e prático vocês ficarem sozinhas! Manter controle de um grupo desse tamanho é muito arriscado. Nós precisaríamos de no mínimo três policias de olho em vocês nos primeiros dias e isso chamaria a atenção.

-Nós podemos nos cuidar sozinhas! –Marine rebateu.

-Ah é? Como vocês vieram cuidando até agora? –ele rebateu, já irritado –Tomando tiros e quase sendo mortas por cães de aluguel?

Um silêncio profundo caiu na sala.

-OK, vamos acalmar os nervos. –Dorcas, que até então mantivera-se em silêncio, falou –Vocês podem achar que não, mas nós estamos fazendo isso por vocês. Essa foi a melhor opção a qual chegamos, depois de muito debate. E eu quero que vocês saibam que o "Seboso"... –sua voz carregada de sarcasmo –Foi a pessoa que mais brigou para não separar vocês quatro, então um pouco de respeito seria muito bem-vindo.

Isso com certeza calou as quatro. Snape não pareceu muito feliz por ter essa informação divulgada.

-Eu vou passar a noite aqui. Nós terminamos essa conversa amanhã. –declarou –Você pode ir, Dorcas.

-Tem certeza? –a mulher perguntou, claramente preocupada.

-Sim. Está tudo certo e Fenwick e Dearborn também estarão aqui, então nada com que se preocupar.

Dorcas não pareceu muito convencida, mas por fim aceitou a decisão dele.

-Bom, tudo muito lindo, mas se vocês dão licença precisamos arrumar as malas. –Lily declarou puxando Mary Jane e Marine, que estavam mais perto, pelos braços com Charlotte seguindo logo atrás.

Assim que as quatro se viram no quarto que Marine e Lily dividiam a ruiva fechou a porta.

-E ai? Como escapamos dessa?

As outras três abriram sorrisos maquiavélicos.

-Eu achei que vocês nunca fossem perguntar. –Marine falou satisfeita –Eu tenho um plano perfeito.

XxX

Mary Jane respirou fundo e pediu forças aso céus. Por que esse tipo de coisa sempre sobrava para ela? Charlotte tinha dito que era porque ela era a mais cara de pau, mas a loira não acreditava nisso! Charlotte era muito mais caruda que ela.

Olhou o pobre Fenwick, que nem imaginava o que estava para acontecer a ele, e quase sentiu pena. Quase.

-Fenwick? –chamou de forma hesitante.

O homem, que estava assistindo um partida de futebol na televisão, levantou-se na hora.

-Tudo bem, senhorita Hall? –perguntou.

-Hum, na verdade... Nós temos uma emergência... Feminina. –ela falou, como se tivesse vergonha do que compartilhava.

Isso pareceu colocar Fenwick em alerta.

-Sabe, acabou de descer para a Marine... –era impressão dela ou o homem estava ficando esverdeado? –E nós até tínhamos absorvente, mas ela está com um fluxo muuuuuuuuuuuito intenso, sabe, muito sangue saindo... –é, verde com certeza –Ela não pode nem ficar sentada que...

-OK, entendi! –ele cortou-a rapidamente –O que eu tenho a ver com isso?

-Ah você precisa sair e comprar absorventes. –ela declarou com simplicidade. E realmente teria que ser ele, porque elas não podiam sair nem pra fazer compras. Geralmente era Dorcas quem cuidava dessas coisas femininas, já que homens pareciam passar mal só de pensar nisso -Vários pacotes, tem que ter noturno também, de preferencia com abas, agora se tiver do interno...

-Eu estou indo! –o homem declarou saindo da sala.

Pobre Fenwick, provavelmente demoraria horas pra ele ter coragem de entrar na farmácia, que dirá escolher absorventes. Pit Bull número um: fora da jogada!

XxX

Lily amarrou o cabelo num rabo de cavalo e desceu as escadas silenciosamente. Por que esse tipo de coisa sempre sobrava para ela? Marine tinha dito que era porque ela aguentava mais, o que era verdade, mas mesmo assim não era justo!

Encontrou Dearborn onde ele sempre estava durante as noites: na cozinha, tomando chá e lendo o jornal do dia.

-Boa noite, Dearborn.

-Senhorita Evans. –ele abaixou o jornal –Posso te ajudar?

Lily suspirou pesadamente.

-Eu só não consigo dormir, pensando que minhas amigas e eu vamos ser separadas... –ela falou –Preciso de alguma coisa para relaxar.

-A senhorita gostaria de chá? –ele ofereceu educadamente.

-Olha, se você não se importa... Eu prefiro whisky. –ela falou –Aliás... Você se importaria de beber comigo?

XxX

-Marine, eu vou, de boa. –Charlotte argumentou.

-Não, não. –um suspiro –Pode deixar comigo. Eu não acho que ele acreditaria se de repente você avançasse nele.

-É... –Charlotte pareceu refletir por um momento –Ele parece me achar invisível... Como isso é possível? –perguntou incomodada –Eu sou absurdamente linda, gostosa...

-Modesta. –Marine revirou os olhos –Olha, não se preocupe, eu dou um jeito no Seboso.

-Não o chame de Seboso, ou você vai cortar o clima. –Charlotte aconselhou.

Marine fez uma careta.

-Ta ai uma coisa com a qual eu nunca achei que teria que me preocupar: criar um clima com o Snape.

-Tenta Severus. Soa mais íntimo.

-E ele vai acreditar muito que de uma hora para outra eu resolvi ficar "íntima" dele. –a outra falou sarcástica.

-Ele não precisa acreditar muito. Só o bastante para você roubar as chaves do carro.

-Ok. Eu posso fazer isso. –Marine assegurou a si mesma -Seduzir o simpático não vai ser nada demais. Por que seria?

XxX

-E então... Então... –uma expressão confusa –Bom, eu acho que eu meio que apaguei. Não, eu não apaguei, eu dormi, mas só um pouquinho. Só uma cochilada.

Lily fez uma expressão de profundo entendimento.

-E quando eu vi já era dia! Mas deve ter sido porque eu apaguei. Não, eu não apaguei, eu... Eu...

-Deu uma cochilada? –a ruiva ofereceu solícita.

-Isso! –Derborn comemorou –Como você sabe? –fascinado.

-É um talento. –ela falou com falsa modéstia.

Dearborn virou mais um copo de whisky.

-Eu estou com sono. –declarou em meio a um bocejo.

-Por que você não apoia a cabeça na cabeça na mesa? Só um pouquinho. –ela sugeriu.

-Ah sim. –o homem falou, fazendo exatamente isso –Só um pouquinho. Eu não vou nem pis... –um ronco.

Lily soltou um suspiro de alívio.

-Cara, isso foi hilário. –Mary Jane declarou entrando na cozinha. Ela lançou um olhar ao homem –Você acha que ele apagou ou só deu uma cochilada? –provocou.

Lily riu e desceu levantou-se da cadeira.

-Como você não está nem zonza? –Mary Jane perguntou chocada –Você bebeu tanto quanto ele!

-É o sangue irlandês. –Lily informou –Você precisaria de umas duas garrafas dessa pra me derrubar e com cerveja seria impossível.

Mary Jane riu.

-Pelo menos a gente sabe que com tequila uma garrafa só dá.

Lily fez uma careta.

-Vamos indo. Eu quero ver qual das duas vai seduzir o Snape. –Lily falou –E Fenwick?

-Provavelmente ainda deve estar criando coragem para entrar na farmácia e perguntar onde ficam os absorventes.

As duas riram. Pit Bull número dois: fora de combate.

XxX*

Marine ajeitou a própria blusa pela milésima vez antes de deixar seu quarto. Charlotte parecia absurdamente divertida com a situação toda e não fora de muita ajuda nos últimos dez minutos, mas dissera algo útil ha pouco.

-Melhor você ir antes que as outras duas voltem.

Fato. Se Mary Jane e Lily voltassem para o quarto as duas iriam encher o saco dela e dai que não ia rolar.

Sendo assim, com uma última olhada no espelho, Marine saiu do quarto. Não era que ela queria que Snape a achasse atraente, mas não podia estar muito feia também, já que ia...

Ah deus, porque tinha aceitado aquilo mesmo? Onde achava que ia encontrar o bom humor para seduzir Severus Snape, o cara mais insuportável que já conhecera? Aliás, todo aquele mau humor dele devia ser falta de dar uma.

Parou em frente a porta dele e, antes que conseguisse mudar de ideia, bateu e esperou.

-Entra.

Marine entrou e encontrou o homem sentado numa escrivaninha, mexendo em vários papéis. Ele ainda estava usando as mesmas roupas de mais cedo, calça e camisa, além dos sapatos, mas agora que estava sem casaco Marine podia ver o coldre e a arma pendurados em seus ombros.

Resistiu a vontade de levar a mão até o ombro direito, onde tinha tomado um tiro pouco mais um mês atrás, quando todo o caos começou. Ainda agora a mera visão de uma arma lhe dava calafrios.

-Posso ajudar, Swan? –Snape perguntou, com seu costumeiro azedume.

Marine teve que lutar contra o ardente desejo de manda-lo a merda.

-Eu preciso falar um minuto com você. –falou com mais calma do que realmente sentia –Pode ser?

Snape pareceu analisa-la por um momento, desconfiado, então fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Quer se sentar? –perguntou indicando a cama.

Marine fez que sim e sentou-se na beirada. Já tinha olhado em volta e constatado que as chaves do carro não estavam nem na escrivaninha, nem no criado-mudo, mas como todos já sabiam que Snape era um _control freak_, ele obviamente não deixaria as chaves por ai. Elas deviam estar em seu bolso, dai a necessidade de ficar bem... Perto.

Snape puxou a cadeira da escrivaninha e sentou-se de frente para Marine. Tudo nele era muito profissional. Quantos homens perderiam a chance de espremerem-se ao lado dela, principalmente com o shortinho que ela estava usando? Mas o policial nunca tirara proveito delas, nem por um segundo. Até sua maneira azeda era simplesmente um jeito dele, não grosseria. Era claro que ele as respeitava.

Ouvira o barulho das chaves quando Snape se sentou, ou seja, as chaves estavam no bolso de trás da calça dele. Ainda mais complicado do que esperara, já que não tinha certeza se queria sua mão qualquer lugar próximo a bunda de Severus.

-Eu sei que nós todas estouramos com o negócio de sermos afastadas... –ela começou, tentando se passar de arrependida –Eu sei que... Sei que não tem sido fácil, nem pra você e que a gente mais atrapalha do que ajuda, mas... –fingiu hesitar –Eu quero que você saiba que nós... Aliás, eu estou muito agradecida por tudo.

Snape continuou a olha-la sério, seus olhos negros não diziam nada, não demonstravam nada.

-Qual é realmente o problema, Swan? –ele perguntou calmamente.

Droga! Hora de trazer a artilharia pesada, mesmo porque, se queria pegar a dita chave Snape não podia continuar sentado. Então levantou-se e andou de um lado para o outro.

-Eu tenho medo. –admitiu por fim –Tenho medo do que vai acontecer comigo e com elas, se algum dias vamos nos ver de novo. –um suspiro –Se algum dia eu vou ver meus pais de novo.

Estava de costas para ele, mas ouviu a cadeira se afastando, então sentiu quando ele parou logo atrás de si, mas a uma distância própria. Queria saber o que estava pensando agora, embora achasse que ele devia estar se sentindo incomodado.

Abraçou a si mesma. Tudo o que dissera agora eram preocupações reais, medos e incertezas que a mantinham acordada durante a noite. Queria estar com seus pais. Ela e as amigas assistiram pela tv os próprios funerais e a homenagem prestada pela Universidade. Seu pai era a celebridade do local, já que era um homem rico e de influencia em Londres, portanto a câmera o filmara mais de uma vez. Fora de quebrar o coração ver todos eles, sua mãe, seus irmãos... Seu pai.

-Senhorita Swan... Marine. –ele começou, obviamente desconfortável com a situação toda, tanto que ela quase sentia pena dele. Quase –Eu sei que esse é um momento em que parece que tudo vai dar errado e a tal luz no fim do túnel parece mais longe do que nunca, mas... –tocou hesitante o ombro dela –Mas você tem que acreditar em nós, Marine. Nós estamos fazendo o possível para devolver a vida de vocês o mais rápido possível. Confie em mim.

Oh, agora ela estava sinceramente emocionada. Que bonitinho, nunca achou que ele fosse do tipo sensível por baixo de todo aquele cabelo oleoso.

Era a hora. Virou-se para ele e se jogou para Snape, abraçando-o, seus braços em volta da cintura dele. O homem travou e jogou as mãos para o alto como se não quisesse toca-la.

-Muito obrigada, Severus. Você não sabe o quanto isso singnifica para mim. –declarou, afundando o rosto no peito dele.

-OK. –ele parecia totalmente desconfortável agora –Que bom. Você poderia... Me largar?

Marine ignorou-o e levantou os olhos, lançando um olhar que era extremamente convidativo, mas também inocente para o homem diante de si. Por sorte ele era mais alto que ela, fazendo-a parecer ainda mais delicada. Mordiscou o lábio inferior.

-Você tem sido ótimo, Severus. –falou –Um cavaleiro de armardura e tudo.

O olhar dele estava fixo no dela. E pro toque final...

Marine ficou na ponta dos pés e depositou um beijo delicado nos lábios de Snape. Ele pareceu congelado e quase sem respiração.

-Desculpa. –Marine falou quando abaixou-se.

-Por que? –ele perguntou, parecendo em choque.

-Por isso. –Marine aproveitou a distração dele e o empurrou, diretamente para dentro do ármario aberto que estava ali.

A morena rapidamente passou a chave na porta.

-SWAN! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? –ele gritou furioso, esmurrando a porta.

-Fugindo, oras. Eu achei que era óbvio. –ela declarou, segurando mais firmemente as chaves que roubara enquanto ele estava distraído –Foi mal, Snape, mas é necessário.

-Vocês não sabem a loucura que estão fazendo...

Marine saiu dali, antes que os gritos dele a deixassem surda.

Seboso: definitivamente fora de jogo.

XxX

-Eu não acredito que nós realmente fizemos isso. –Mary Jane declarou de repente.

Depois que Marine trancou Snape no armário, as quatro saíram correndo da casa e enfiaram-se no carro, Charlotte dirigindo como uma louca para longe dali. Elas passaram os próximos dez minutos em um silêncio tenso, ouvindo apenas as próprias respirações, o bater acelerados dos seus corações e pulando a cada carro que passava por elas. Até Mary Jane soltar essa frase.

As quatro explodiram em risadas então.

-O que vamos fazer agora? –Lily perguntou, finalmente respirando fundo.

-Nós estamos perto dos portos. –Charlotte falou –Eu ouvi Dearborn comentando uma vez que alguns quilômetros daqui tem um porto que traz coisas da China, sem papel.

-É, nossos amigos da Interpol vão fazer mandatos com nossos nomes falsos e verdadeiros neles... –Marine comentou –Não vamos conseguir sair do país legalmente.

-Ou seja, vamos pegar uma carona no navio da muamba? –Mary Jane quis saber.

-Se eles nos aceitarem...

XxX

No fim, depois de muita negociação, os "marinheiros" aceitaram que as quatro entrassem de gaiato na embarcação rumo a China. Aliás, tinha tanta coisa irregular ali que era um milagre o barco não se chamar "Ilegal".

Não tinham trazido muitos pertences, apenas o básico em roupas e todo o dinheiro que os quatro assassinos tinham dado a elas. Tinham certeza de que oferecendo dinheiro para os homens do barco chegariam mais facilmente a um acordo, mas não queriam arriscar nada a essa altura, muito menos dar a eles o conhecimento de que tinham dinheiro algum.

Acabaram passando o tempo de viagem limpando o bendito lugar em troca do transporte e alimento, e só tiveram que se esconder uma vez do Controle Marítimo Internacional. Não foi la muito legal, já que os tripulantes enfiaram as quatro num container cheio de batatas praticamente podres, mas todo mundo sobreviveu. E o melhor: ninguém tinha sido preso!

A viagem até Hong Kong tinha sido terrível e cansativa, mas de la não foi difícil entrar na China, desviando de muitas autoridades e, pra deixar as coisas mais divertidas, máfias. Logo na primeira semana das quatro em uma cidade próxima a Xangai, Marine conseguiu se enfiar numa briga com um traficante e elas tiveram que correr para longe.

Depois de mais ou menos quatro meses nada confortáveis na China (e depois de ter que correr muito da polícia local) resolveram que era hora de ir embora.

Conseguiram achar um ônibus que saía de um vilarejo minúsculo na China, com destino a cidade de Thoeng, na Tailândia. O motorista mal olhou para elas e os guardas das fronteiras aceitaram dinheiro para não fazerem perguntas. Tudo estava indo bem.

Mas, claro, nada podia continuar bem.

XxX

-Eu juro por deus, Ayla, que se você apertar minha bochecha mais uma vez...

-Você vai fazer o que, baby? Me acertar com seu ursinho de pelúcia?

Charlotte sorriu vendo as amigas "brigando". O quarteto australiano era muito divertido. Quatro garotas que viajavam sozinhas, desfrutando de merecidas férias da faculdade.

Isso trouxe um aperto ao peito da morena. Essas podiam ser elas, se não estivessem fugindo de máfias e policiais.

Olhou para o banco ao lado do seu, onde Marine dormia. Mary Jane também estava apagada e Lily lia alguma coisa. Mais duas horas e chegariam ao seu destino. Pelo menos já estavam na Tailândia.

Observou a tal Ayla ir pra cima das bochechas da amiga de novo.

-A energia delas é impressionante. –Charlotte comentou mais para si mesma.

-É. E irritante.

Charlotte sorriu para a menina que estava na poltrona a sua esquerda na outra fileira, outra das australianas. A menina sorriu de volta.

-Eu sou Ully. –ela falou, oferecendo a mão.

-Eu sou Charlotte. Prazer em te conhecer.

-O prazer é meu. –a garota falou.

Agora que prestava mais atenção, Charlotte começou a achar que ela era mais nova. Talvez as quatro tivessem acabado de sair do colegial para a faculdade.

-Espero que elas não estejam incomodando muito. Eu odiaria ser jogada pra fora do ônibus. –Ully comentou.

-Eu duvido que vá acontecer. –Charlotte riu –Vocês estão animando a viagem inteira.

-É a primeira vez que viajamos sozinhas. Nós conseguimos um semestre de folga antes de entrar na faculdade. Até agora eu só não entendi como a Jade convenceu todas nós a nos embrenhamos nas florestas da China.

Charlotte caiu na risada.

-Amigas têm esse poder sobre a gente. –falou.

-E vocês? –Ully perguntou curiosa –Estão viajando de férias também?

-É. –como queria que fosse verdade –Mas nós terminamos a faculdade. É nossa última viagem antes de virarmos adultas.

Ela e as amigas realmente tinham planejado algo do tipo para quando se formassem. Só nunca tinham decidido o destino.

-Ah, eu mal posso esperar pra começar. –Ully continuou empolgada –Todas as festas, matérias, pessoas...

-Rapazes... –Charlotte provocou com um sorriso, o que fez a menina corar.

-É, tem essa.

As duas trocaram sorrisos divertidos.

De repente o ônibus parou.

-O que será que aconteceu? –Ully perguntou.

Medo espalhou-se por Charlotte. E se tivesse alguma coisa a ver com elas?

-Lily? –chamou.

-O que? –a ruiva perguntou, automaticamente em alerta.

-Você acha que consegue entender o que eles estão falando? –ela perguntou.

Lily fora a única que conseguira pegar um pouco de mandarim no tempo que estiveram ali.

-Só se for mandarim. –ela falou –Se for cantonês ou tailandês não vai rolar. –informou, antes de levantar-se e ir até a frente do ônibus.

Charlotte e Ully esperaram enquanto Lily foi até a frente do ônibus conversar com o motorista. Alguns minutos depois a ruiva voltou.

-O que eu consegui entender é que choveu muito esses dias, a estrada é perigosa e eles estão tentando decidir se vamos continuar ou não. –ela informou –Mas muito provavelmente iremos.

-Quanto perigoso? –Ully perguntou preocupada.

-Não sei. –Lily admitiu –Mas se vamos continuar eu imagino que não seja tão perigoso assim.

Elas ouviram o motor do ônibus voltar a funcionar e logo estavam se movendo de novo.

-Viu? –Charlotte sorriu para Ully –Está tudo certo.

Ully sorriu para a garota mais velha, mas foi bem nessa hora que o lado da montanha desabou sobre o ônibus e o tombou ladeira á baixo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: REVIEWS, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE! *-***


	9. Se Correr o Bicho Pega

**N/A: Um ciclo galáxico e meio depois...**

**Voces ja devem estar de saco cheio né? hahaha Mil perdões por todas as demoras. As coisas andam corridas aqui.**

**Finalmente saiu o capítulo novo de MIB! Espero que voces gostem.**

**Não deixem de ler as notas no fim do capítulo, porque eu tenho um comunidado importante.**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 7: Se Correr O Bicho Pega**

Marine sentia a escuridão engoli-la e seu pulmão queimar por falta de ar. Uma parte lógica do seu cérebro reconhecia que estava coberta por terra e por isso não conseguia respirar, mas essa parte era pequena e estava sendo devorada pelo pânico de _não conseguir_ respirar.

Tentou cavar para cima, na esperança de encontrar ar, mas parecia tão difícil se mover. Não sabia se estava indo na direção certa. Não havia barulho algum em sua escuridão, a não ser seu coração, que parecia bater como um tambor que ia enfraquecendo.

Até que, finalmente, ela esticou os dedos e sentiu algo que não era terra molhada, mas sim o vento. Força, que nem sabia de onde vinha, fez Marine mover-se. Horas depois, ou talvez fossem minutos, a cabeça dela saiu da terra. Nunca o ar pareceu tão doce a ela.

Respirou fundo e tentou entender o que estava acontecendo. Havia um apito dentro de sua cabeça, mas fora isso, não tinha som algum. Sua visão estava embaçada e sentia algo morno escorrendo por sua testa.

Os sons voltavam aos poucos, mas a primeira coisa que viu com clareza foi o corpo de Lily estirado na pista. Então tudo entrou em foco. O ônibus caído, a chuva vinda do céu, a terra amontoada e o choro das pessoas.

Puxou-se para fora da terra e, consequentemente, para fora da janela do ônibus. Sua cabeça ainda girava, mas agora tudo fazia sentido. A terra atingira o ônibus, arrastando-o para o lado da pista e fazendo-o cair no declive que levava a pista de baixo. Agora ele estava tombado de lado e era por uma das janelas viradas para cima que Marine conseguiu sair.

Seu olhar ainda estava fixo no corpo de Lily, que de alguma forma caíra para fora do ônibus, provavelmente arremessada na capotagem. Ao tentar ficar de pé, suas pernas falharam e acabou caindo.

-Marine?

Virou a cabeça e viu Charlotte puxando Mary Jane para a beirada da pista.

-Você está bem? –a morena perguntou, mas a voz dela parecia não fazer sentido a mente de Marine.

-Lily... –foi tudo o que a outra conseguiu dizer, sua voz saindo arranhada.

O olhar de Charlotte foi para onde a ruiva jazia deitada.

-Não, por favor...

Marine respirou fundo mais uma vez e tentou descer do ônibus. Suas pernas falharam ao tocar o solo e ela caiu de novo.

-Não se mexa, Mari. –Charlotte pediu –Eu vou checa-la.

Mas Charlotte também não parecia estável.

-A Mary...

-Está desmaiada. –Charlotte falou –Eu não sei quanto machucada ela está. Você está sangrando. Na testa.

-Você está sangrando também. Na perna.

Charlotte ignorou o comentário enquanto caminhou até Lily. Sua mão tremia quando esticou para sentir o pulso da ruiva. E foi com alívio que sentiu o palpitar sob seus dedos.

-Lily? –chamou balançando a amiga suavemente –Lily, abra os olhos.

-Ai... –a ruiva murmurou um minuto antes de abrir os olhos.

-Nossa, nunca fiquei tão feliz de ver essas duas pedrinhas brilhantes. –Charlotte falou com um sorriso aliviado.

-O que aconteceu? –ela perguntou.

Mas Charlotte não conseguiu responder, porque achara outra vítima do acidente. Ully estava embaixo das ferragens. E a morena não precisava checar pra saber que ela não tinha pulso.

-Ah deus... –ela murmurou –Por que isso tinha que acontecer?

-Charlotte, temos que ajudar os outros. –Lily falou, lutando para ficar de pé.

-Lily tem razão. –Marine concordou.

-Vocês mal conseguem ficar em pé. –Charlotte exclamou –E Mary está desmaiada, sabe-se la se não teve uma concussão.

Marine, que finalmente conseguira firmar-se em suas pernas, caminhou até a loira caída.

-Mary. –cutucou –Mary! –deu um tapa leve no rosto da amiga.

-Ei! –Mary Jane reclamou grogue –Me deixa dormir. –os olhos dela se abriram sem foco.

-Bom saber que você está curtindo um sono, mas nós acabamos de passar por um acidente de ônibus, Mary, então favor abrir os olhos. –Marine falou.

Isso fez a outra abrir os olhos mais uma vez, agora com mais clareza.

-O que você disse?

-O ônibus tombou. –Marine repetiu com calma –Você lembra disso?

-Lembro de estarmos no ônibus... –Mary Jane respirou fundo –Não lembro do acidente.

-Não tem problema, isso pode ser o trauma. –Marine suspirou aliviada –O que faremos agora?

-Eu não quero soar insensível, mas acho que devíamos ir antes que as autoridades cheguem. –Charlotte sugeriu.

-Pra onde nós vamos? Não temos ideia de onde estamos e está chovendo. –Lily falou.

-Não sei, mas temos que sair daqui. –Charlotte insistiu.

-Ela tem razão. –Mary Jane falou levantando –Vamos embora.

As quatro levantaram-se e respiraram fundo. Cada movimento parecia mais difícil que o anterior, mas elas tinham que sair dali. Rápido.

-Espera. –Marine fez todas pararem –Eu tenho uma ideia.

As outras olharam para ela inseguras, a hesitação de Marine ao prosseguir era um sinal claro de que ela não sabia como expor a ideia.

-Por favor, não fiquem bravas... –ela respirou fundo –Mas eu acho...

-Fala de uma vez, Marine. –Charlotte falou impaciente –Nós temos que sair daqui.

-Nós devíamos roubar os passaportes das australianas. –ela falou de uma vez.

As outras três pareciam chocadas além das palavras.

-Você ta louca, Marine? –Lily foi a primeira a se recuperar.

-Lily, elas estão mortas! –Marine insistiu –Com os passaportes delas nós poderemos nos mover com maior facilidade. E se deixarmos os nossos aqui...

-Pode ser que achem que morremos. –Charlotte cortou com desgosto –De novo.

-Marine, nós vamos deixar quatro famílias sem saber o que aconteceu com suas filhas. –Mary Jane falou –Você ja pensou nisso?

Essa era a pior parte para Marine. Sabia que seus pais também não tinham certeza do que acontecera com ela e isso devia ser terrível para eles, mas...

-Quando tudo estiver terminado eu mesma vou até la e conto o que aconteceu para os pais delas. –Marine falou –Mas nesse momento nós precisamos disso mais que elas. Nós poderíamos voltar para a Inglaterra e tentar corrigir tudo o que deu errado.

As outras se olharam inseguras. Ainda não parecia certo.

-As autoridades chegarão aqui logo. –Marine pressionou –Se nós vamos fazer isso tem que ser agora.

Charlotte bufou frustrada.

-Peguem os passaportes e deixem os seus. Mas sejam rápidas.

Lily e Mary Jane ainda pareciam preocupadas, mas Marine e Charlotte ja estavam se movendo. Agora não tinha mais como voltar atrás.

XxX

As quatro garotas conseguiram sair da estrada pouco antes da polícia chegar. Claro que naquelas regiões a "polícia" consistia em um grupo de homens armados, mais ou menos fardados e que tinham um caminhão. Embora a autoridade legal deles fosse duvidosa não era bom cair na mira deles, por isso fugiram da cena.

Mas a adrenalina estava esgotando e o choque vindo. Depois de meia hora andando as quatro praticamente se arrastavam. Também havia um grande sentimento de culpa dentro de todas elas por terem roubado os passaportes. Sim, tinham feito para se protegerem, mas mesmo assim. Era triste pensarem que por causa delas quatro famílias não saberiam o que realmente acontecera com suas filhas.

-Eu não aguento mais. –Charlotte declarou, sentando-se numa pedra a beira da estrada.

Marine aproximou-se da amiga e verificou o corte na perna dela.

-Você precisa de pontos nisso. –ela falou –Vai acabar infeccionando e dai eu não quero nem ver.

-A não ser que você tenha antisséptico e agulha escondidos em algum lugar ai, colega, eu não sei como você pretende me remendar. –Charlotte falou.

Mary Jane e Lily também tinham desmanchado contra as pedras, a chuva ainda caía levemente e não havia sinal de vida num raio de quilômetros.

-Eu tenho que admitir... –Mary Jane falou –Quando as coisas têm que dar errado, elas vão pro inferno com estilo.

As quatro se olharam em silêncio por alguns segundos e então explodiram em risadas.

-É, o fundo do poço sempre pode ser um pouco mais fundo. –Charlotte admitiu ainda rindo –O que nós vamos fazer?

-Sabe Deus. –Mary Jane suspirou –Eu acho que vou ficar aqui sentada esperando um raio cair na minha cabeça.

-Eu preferiria esperar com uma garrafa de whisky. –Lily admitiu –Ou qualquer coisa alcoólica, pra ser bem sincera.

Isso fez todas elas rirem de novo.

-Provavelmente é o que estaríamos fazendo agora em Londres. –Marine falou –Nós estamos o que? Quatro horas atrás de Londres?

-Por ai. –Lily cedeu –Hoje sendo sábado nós estaríamos no bar bebendo e dançando em cima do balcão.

-Nunca achei que eu fosse sentir falta daquele lugar. –Mary Jane comentou.

-Ta zoando? Ser paga pra dançar e beber e ser objeto sexual? –Charlotte falou –Aquele era meu emprego dos sonhos.

Isso fez todas rirem ainda mais. A chuva tornou-se mais grossa.

-Acho que finalmente nós surtamos. –Lily concluiu –Não há outra explicação para rir numa situação dessa.

-Melhor rir do que chorar. –Charlotte concluiu filosoficamente.

O som de um carro vindo pela estrada chamou a atenção de todas. Elas levantaram-se rapidamente e ficaram próximas umas das outras. Charlotte enfiou a mão na bolsa e tirou a trava de segurança da arma que tinham conseguido comprar de um bandidinho em Shangai.

Uma caminhonete, que devia ter sido nova um dia nos anos 70, vinha na direção oposta para a qual elas seguiam. O veículo tinha cor indefinida e, com a quantidade de água que começara a cair, era impossível ver quem dirigia, mas era com certeza apenas uma pessoa.

O carro parou perto delas e a porta abriu. Um homem desceu, ignorando totalmente a chuva. Ele era asiático, possivelmente japonês, usava uma regata e uma camisa de estampa florida por cima. Observou as quatro de cima a baixo, então soltou um suspiro.

-Eu provavelmente vou me arrepender... –falou mais para si do que para elas –Subam na caçamba, Spice Girls. –então entrou no carro e bateu a porta.

As quatro trocaram olhares.

-Com a nossa sorte ele é um serial killer. –Lily observou.

Elas se olharam de novo e deram de ombros. Dali pra frente até pior era melhor.

XxX

Mary Jane agradecia imensamente não ter que andar mais, mas ficar na chuva não era muito melhor. Seus dentes estavam batendo com o frio e a viagem parecia não terminar nunca. E ainda havia o detalhe de que elas nem imaginavam quem seria o cara que as resgatara. Ele parecera um ser humano decente, mas até ai os quatro vizinhos também tinham parecido a principio, né?

Elas tinham prometido não falar mais no caso, mas Mary perguntava-se se talvez fosse melhor falar sobre isso. Era óbvio que nenhum delas estava bem e não conseguia esquecer todo o ocorrido. Marine estava lamentando a família, Lily não conseguia superar o tiro e Charlotte ainda se culpava. Claro, ela também tinha problemas, mas a maioria deles era bem mais simples: não se ferira durante o episódio todo e não tinha família para perder. A única coisa que realmente a incomodava era Sirius Black. Deixara-se ser seduzida pelo cretino e o tempo todo ele só estivera pensando em como matar todas elas.

Enfim, águas passadas. Era melhor deixar para la, porque alguém naquele grupo tinha que pensar claramente e, pela primeira vez na vida, seria ela. Os tempos realmente mudavam.

Depois de quase uma hora na estrada o carro finalmente entrou num caminho mais estreito até sair num tipo de clareira onde um chalé de madeira estava. O motorista parou perto da casa e desceu. As quatro fizeram o mesmo e foram se abrigar embaixo da varanda.

-Esperem aqui. –ele falou, antes de entrar na casa.

Elas ficaram lá, esfregando os braços, tentando se aquecerem até ele voltar.

-Se sequem antes de entrar. –ele falou, atirando toalhas para Lily –E nem pensem em entrar com essas roupas ensopadas. –então voltou para dentro da casa e bateu a porta.

Elas trocaram olhares mais uma vez e então começaram a se enxugar. Lily estava tirando os sapatos quando percebeu que Charlotte estava tirando a blusa.

-Charlotte! –a ruiva bronqueou.

-Ele falou que não é pra entrar ensopada. –a morena se defendeu –Eu talvez tenha alguma coisa seca na mochila, mas não é garantido.

Todas mexeram nas respectivas mochilas em busca de roupas secas. Felizmente todo aquele tempo na estrada lhes ensinara a comprar mochilas a prova d'água e ainda colocar as coisas dentro de sacos plásticos, então todas conseguiram puxar alguma coisas seca.

Finalmente secas entraram na casa. Por dentro o estilo lembrava ainda mais o de um chalé: a parte de baixo era grande com uma sala que dava para a cozinha aberta, onde ficava uma lareira que estava acesa. Um mezanino levava ao que devia ser o quarto. Mais nada.

O anfitrião misterioso delas estava mexendo na lareira, mas ao ouvi-las entrar ele virou-se.

-Ah bom. –falou ao ver que estavam secas.

-Obrigada pela carona. –Lily começou com cuidado –Mas... Quem é você?

-Meu nome é Lee. –ele falou com simplicidade –E o que quatro meninas estão fazendo sozinhas no meio do nada? –ele exigiu cruzando os braços.

Nenhuma delas respondeu.

O homem bufou.

-Acho bom vocês começarem a responder perguntas se querem passar a noite embaixo de um teto. –ele avisou –Então vamos tentar de novo: o que quatro rosas inglesas fazem no meio de uma estrada na Tailândia, cobertas de machucados? –sua voz pingava ironia.

-O ônibus que nós estávamos tombou. –Lily respondeu rapidamente –Como você sabe que nós somos inglesas? –ela rebateu.

-O sotaque é meio óbvio, ruiva. –ele falou –Por que vocês não esperaram por socorro na beira da pista com os outros?

-Estava demorando demais. –Lily respondeu sem hesitar –Onde nós estamos, exatamente?

-Na minha casa. –foi a resposta curta –E o que vocês estão fazendo armadas?

-Quem disse que nós estamos armadas? –a ruiva continuou, cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

Lee revirou os olhos.

-Sua amiga morena não foi nada discreta na hora de destravar a arma. Falta de experiência, provavelmente. –ele cedeu –E você seria quem? A advogada do grupo?

Lily arregalou os olhos.

-Eu não sei do que você está falando. –ela disse.

-Você, obviamente, não é a melhor mentirosa do grupo. –ele provocou –Vamos tentar outra. Você, loira.

Mary Jane colocou as mãos na cintura.

-Alguém já te falou que você é muito grosseiro? –ela perguntou.

-Sim, e eu não liguei. –ele fez um gesto de dispensa com a mão –Qual o seu nome?

Mary Jane teve que parar por um segundo e lembrar de quem tinha roubado o passaporte.

-Meu nome é Ayla.

O homem bufou impaciente.

-Se vocês vão usar nomes falsos pelo menos lembrem _qual_ é o nome. –ele recomendou.

-Ah pro inferno com tudo isso. –Charlotte declarou, saindo na frente das outras e parando diante do homem –Eu sou Charlotte, essas são minhas amigas. Nós saímos da estrada pra evitar a polícia, nós estamos fugindo das autoridades e nós ainda não lembramos os nomes novos porque acabamos de roubar os passaportes.

-CHARLOTTE! –as três meninas protestaram.

Lee, por outro lado, explodiu em risadas.

-Fugindo das autoridades por quê? Vocês vieram traficar bolsas falsas? –ele perguntou, claramente não acreditando nelas.

-Não, espertão. –Mary Jane explodiu –Nós estamos fugindo da Interpol.

Isso fez Lee parar de rir.

-O que vocês fizeram? –ele quis saber.

As quatro trocaram olhares.

-Já falaram tudo isso, falem o resto. –Marine falou impaciente –Nós fugimos do programa de proteção a testemunha deles.

-Por que vocês fugiriam disso? –ele perguntou confuso.

-Queriam separar nós quatro por tempo indeterminado. –Marine explicou –Nós achamos melhor sair da Inglaterra juntas.

-Ah e viverem fugindo da lei juntas também? –ele completou sarcástico.

-Mais ou menos isso. –Charlotte concluiu com um sorriso.

-Contra quem vocês iam testemunhar? –ele perguntou.

-Isso não é da sua conta. –Lily cortou –Agora que você já sabe que nós somos, que tal nos dizer quem _você é_?

-Eu já falei quem eu sou. –ele falou com paciência exagerada –Lee.

-E o que você ta fazendo largado aqui? –ela insistiu.

-O mesmo que vocês. –ele deu de ombros –Fugindo das autoridades, mas mais especificamente da Yakuza.

-Por que você estaria fugindo da Yakuza? –Marine perguntou, sem conter a curiosidade.

Lee tirou a camisa de cima, revelando os braços cobertos por tatuagens orientais.

-Porque eles não gostam muito de desertores. -foi a resposta dele.

As meninas ficaram em um silêncio chocado por alguns segundos até que...

-Claro que ele é da Yakuza. –Charlotte declarou bufando –Com a nossa sorte ele ainda deve ter um fetiche por esquartejar pessoas com espadas.

-Não, querida. –Mary Jane cortou –Com a nossa sorte ele tem uma camisa escrito: "Comensal da Morte e amando muito tudo isso".

As outras concordaram.

Já Lee parecia chocado.

-É isso? Eu falo que sou da Yakuza e vocês acham normal?

-Eu achei que você tinha dito que tinha pulado fora. –Lily observou.

Lee jogou um olhar para cima, como se pedisse paciência aos céus.

-Foi exatamente o que eu falei. Semânticas, ruiva. –ele falou.

-Nesse caso as semânticas são bem importantes. –ela retrucou.

-E como vocês sabem dos Comensais da Morte? –ele quis saber, finalmente percebendo esse detalhe.

-Nós somos inglesas. –Marine falou como se fosse óbvio –Todo mundo sabe de Voldemort la.

-Talvez. –ele cedeu –Mas no caso de vocês parece mais pessoal.

-_Você _conhece os Comensais? –Charlotte rebateu.

-Alguns e superficialmente. –ele admitiu –Voldemort achou que tinha moral para chegar no Japão e desafiar a Yakuza. Não deu muito certo.

-Sério? –elas perguntaram chocadas.

-Já faz um bom tempo, eu ainda estava por la. –ele deu de ombros –Aquele pessoal já deve ter morrido... Uma tal de Beatrix e o marido...

-Se você está falando de _Bellatrix,_ então sim, a maldita morreu. –Charlotte falou com muita satisfação.

-Esse comentário pareceu bem pessoal, boneca. Não que eu não esteja feliz que ela tenha morrido, afinal ela era um vaca louca.

-Nem me fale. –Marine comentou, levando a mão ao ombro automaticamente.

Lee analisou o gesto.

-Ok, Spice Girls, podem começar a falar já. –ele exigiu –O que vocês fizeram com os Comensais e qual risco de eles virem bater na minha porta?

-Primeiro: Spice Girl é sua mãe, Super Junior. –Mary Jane explodiu –Segundo: nós não te devemos nada.

-Devem se querem passar a noite embaixo do meu teto. –ele retrucou.

Nisso ele estava coberto de razão.

-Ok, você venceu. –Charlotte cedeu –A gente fala, mas... Que tal um pouco de álcool para fazer todo mundo feliz?

-Pode ser. –Lee aceitou.

XxX

O único álcool que Lee tinha na casa era um whisky de fabricação duvidosa, mas nenhuma das meninas reclamou. O dia estava ficando cada vez mais estranho e beber o que poderia ser gasolina com um ex-membro da Yakuza (supostamente) não parecia la tão pior que quase morrer num acidente de estrada.

Lily explicou para Lee a história inteira e as meninas incluíam coisas aqui e ali. Ele ouviu tudo em silêncio, as vezes fazendo perguntas, mas na maior parte do tempo só ouvindo.

Ele também pediu para olhar os passaportes e decidiu que desde já iria chamar as meninas pelos nomes novos, porque elas tinham que se acostumar a responder por eles.

Depois de quase três horas de conversa, mais uma garrafa do liquido duvidoso e a queda da energia devido a falta de combustível no gerador de força, Lee parecia até mais tolerável.

-E qual o plano de vocês quatro, agora que têm novas identidades? –ele quis saber.

-Sinceramente... Eu não sei. –Charlotte admitiu –O que eu mais queria poder fazer era voltar para Inglaterra e matar Voldemort eu mesma. Mas já foi provado que não temos a capacidade.

-A capacidade para matar, todos os seres humanos têm. –Lee falou, acendendo um cigarro. As meninas já tinham desistido de reclamar –Você talvez não tenha a habilidade, mas isso pode ser adquirido.

-Como? –Marine perguntou, realmente curiosa.

–Treinamento. –ele deu de ombros –Vocês já têm a desvantagem de serem mulheres. E não me venham com essa história de que eu estou sendo machista. –ele falou quando viu Lily preparando-se para protestar –Vocês são menores que a maioria dos caras la fora e muitas vezes mais fracas fisicamente. Duvido que alguma de vocês saiba atirar também.

-Hum, na verdade... –todos os olhares voltaram-se para Lily –Eu sei atirar. Mais ou menos. Eu sou melhor em tiro a distância. Meu pai me ensinou com uma espingarda de caça.

-Meu deus, Lily! Bebe como um caminhoneiro e ainda atira? –Charlotte provocou.

-Papai queria um menino. –ela suspirou.

-Tudo bem, a ruiva ta na frente, mas só isso não basta. –Lee continuou –Se vocês querem ter uma chance mínima de encararem Voldemort e saírem vivas vocês vão teriam que aprender a usar pistolas, facas, lutar corpo a corpo... Isso fora outras habilidades úteis como fazer ligação direta, desativar câmeras e alarmes...

-Parece muita coisa... –Lily comentou pensativa.

-É muita coisa, moranguinho. –ele revirou os olhos.

-Então quando você vai começar a ensinar a gente? –Charlotte perguntou.

-O que?!

-Além de tudo você é surdo, japonês? –Charlotte revirou os olhos.

-Antes de mais nada... Eu não sou japonês, eu sou sul-coreano. –ele falou.

-E como você foi parar na Yakuza? –Marine perguntou confusa.

–Aplicação online. –ele respondeu de uma forma que as deixou em dúvida se ele falava sério ou não –E quem disse que eu vou ensinar alguma coisa para vocês?

-Você acabou de oferecer. –Charlotte falou.

-Eu não ofereci nada! –ele protestou –Eu só falei o que vocês precisavam aprender.

-E quem melhor pra ensinar a gente do que um ex-mafioso? –Mary Jane falou com animação exagerada.

-Não, não e não! –Lee declarou veementemente –Isso não vai dar certo.

-A gente poderia te pagar. –Lily sugeriu.

-Eu não treinaria vocês nem que vocês me pagassem com o corpo! –ele declarou.

-Quer apostar? –Charlotte falou, levando as mãos a camiseta, como se fosse tira-la.

-CHARLOTTE! –as meninas esbravejaram.

-Ta vendo? Por isso eu não vou ter nada a ver com vocês. –ele falou –Qual o nome dela?

As meninas suspiraram.

-Ully. –falaram juntas, como crianças que tomavam uma bronca.

-Vocês definitivamente dão mais problema do que lucro. –ele suspirou.

-Lee, vamos pensar de outra forma... –Mary Jane começou, com cuidado –Você vai ter quatro... Hum, sei la... Assassinas treinadas por você. A gente vai ficar te devendo uma muito grande. Quanto mais tempo a gente sobreviver e aprender a se virar, mais experiência vamos ganhar.

-_Se_ vocês sobreviverem a primeira semana. –ele cortou.

-Quando nós sobrevivermos. –Mary Jane insistiu –Você está botando em dúvida nossa capacidade, mas vale lembrar que nós temos tudo a perder aqui. Se algo der errado somos nós que vamos morrer. Você não tem nada a perder.

-Tirando a minha paz, né? –ele sugeriu irônico.

-A sua vida deve ser um tédio, Yakuza Boy. –Charlotte revirou os olhos –Nós vamos trazer charme pra ela.

Lee revirou os olhos, mas pareceu estar seriamente considerando a proposta.

-Eu sou uma ótima cozinheira. –Lily ofereceu –E tenho mania de limpeza.

O olhar de Lee fixou-se na ruiva.

-Eu devo estar ficando louco. –ele falou, olhando para o teto –Vocês vão me dever muito por essa.

As meninas soltaram gritos animados e começaram a comemorar.

-Mas antes de mais nada! –ele gritou, atraindo a atenção delas de novo –Nadas dessas coisinhas de meninas. Eu não vou pegar leve com vocês em momento algum. –avisou sério –Se vocês querem sobreviver ao mundo de fora vai ter que ser assim. –todas fizeram que sim com a cabeça –E outra coisa: a partir de hoje vocês são outras pessoas. Mary Jane, Marine, Lily e Charlotte acabam de morrer. De novo.

As meninas trocaram olhares, mas sabiam que ele estava certo. Naquela noite eles queimaram o último rastro da vida delas.

XxX

-Eu sei que falei para vocês trocarem o visual, mas... Era liquidação de tinta morena?

Charlotte, agora Ully e mais morena do que nunca, revirou os olhos.

-Algo do tipo. –ela falou.

-Era a tinta mais confiável e ninguém queria ficar loira. –Lily, agora Jade, respondeu.

Lee olhou as novas morenas que tinha diante de si e deu de ombros.

-Serve. Vamos começar a sofrer?

E como elas sofreram. Lee podia ser relaxado e ter cara de turista com suas camisas floridas, mas não estivera brincando quando dissera que ia pegar pesado com elas. Só os treinos de combate corpo-a-corpo já eram sofridos. As práticas de tiro também não eram la muito divertidas, principalmente quando tinham que atirar com a 12mm, que era brutal para o ombro.

Fora isso Lee ainda as fizera aprender a armar e desarmar bombas, desativar câmeras de segurança e hackear computadores e sistemas. A última apenas Jade fora realmente capaz de aprender bem.

Ele tentou ensina-las a dirigir para fuga, mas acabou perdendo a paciência com todas. Apenas Mary Jane, agora Ayla, fora bem o bastante para continuar aprendendo.

Embora Jade fosse boa com tiros de espingarda Ayla mostrou-se a melhor sniper da equipe, conquistando a posição. Laryssa, que antes era Marine, mostrou eficiência em interrogações e explosivos.

Lee conseguira. Em pouco tempo treinou, armou e preparou um quarteto perigoso. E elas estavam a disposição dele.

XxX

Pedras voaram quando o carro brecou e derrapou levemente antes de parar.

-Eu devo dizer, Ayla, que eu nunca achei que você fosse aprender, mas você me surpreendeu.

Ayla revirou os olhos e desligou o motor do carro.

-Eu sempre fui a melhor aluna. –ela falou.

-Comparada com as outras, com certeza. –ele falou –Não que isso seja muito difícil.

A morena riu e inclinou-se no banco do carro, seu olhar fixo no teto.

-Logo logo a gente vai poder voltar para a Inglaterra, né?

-Sim. Vocês nunca vão estar mais prontas do que estão agora a não ser que comecem a ganhar experiência. –Lee confirmou.

-Experiência como caçadoras de recompensa? –ela arqueou a sobrancelha de forma duvidosa.

-Ei, é uma profissão digna e legalizada. –ele argumentou –E a Michelle vai ajudar vocês. Ela é levemente psicótica, mas faz um bom trabalho.

-Reconfortante, japônes.

-Eu já falei que eu sou chinês. –Lee retrucou.

Ayla riu porque Lee trocava de nacionalidade com uma cara de pau impressionante. Toda vez que elas usavam a ultima que ele tinha falado o imbecil aparecia com outra, cheio de ultraje.

-Quando você vai contar pra gente sua verdadeira nacionalidade? –ela perguntou, virando-se no banco do carro para poder encara-lo.

-Eu já falei.–dessa vez ele nem escondeu o sorriso divertido - Tailandesa.

Ayla revirou os olhos, mas acabou sorrindo também. Tinha essa intimidade com Lee, sentia-se bem quando estava com ele. Até quando o homem agia como um babaca sarcástico, como era a maior parte do tempo.

Ele treinara todas elas bem e sem dó nenhum. Cada sessão era um roxo novo, uma queimadura nova, músculos que doíam muito, mas tudo valia a pena. Elas iam voltar para casa agora.

O olhar de Ayla caiu em Lee e percebeu que ele também a olhava fixamente.

-O que foi? Nunca viu? –perguntou, levantando o queixo.

Ele abriu um sorriso divertido.

-Já deu uns amassos no banco de trás do carro? –perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha de forma sugestiva.

Ayla arqueou a sua.

-Não desde que eu tinha 17 anos. –foi a resposta dela.

-Relembrar é viver, ex-loira. –ele retrucou pulando para o banco de trás do carro.

Ayla olhou em choque para Lee.

-Essa foi a proposta mais não-romântica da minha vida. –declarou.

-Eu duvido. –foi a única resposta que ele deu, seu sorriso ainda la.

-Você ta mesmo achando que eu vou pular pro banco de trás pra você poder abusar de mim? –ela perguntou incrédula, mas rindo.

-Você pode abusar de mim, se preferir. –ele ofereceu solícito.

Ayla sabia que não ia se fazer de difícil por muito mais tempo. Gostava bastante de Lee. Além do mais, a última pessoa com quem estivera fora o Black e estava na hora de tirar a zica. Pulou para o banco de trás direto no colo de Lee.

-Você é muito cara de pau. –ela comentou, ajeitando-se de forma a ficar de frente para ele, cada joelho de um lado do quadril dele.

-Eu sempre prefiro ser honesto. –ele falou com um sorriso.

Ayla olhou nos olhos dele.

-Por que você largou a Yakuza? –perguntou de repente.

Não tinha nada pior para cortar o clima e Ayla nem sabia de onde tinha vindo a pergunta. Lee nunca falava sobre seu passado, principalmente seu tempo com a máfia. Porém algo naquele momento era intimo demais para que existissem segredos entre eles. Lee já sabia tudo sobre ela. Ayla não sabia nada sobre ele.

Ele desviou o olhar do dela e fixou-o na janela do carro. Ayla já desistira de ouvir uma resposta, quando ele suspirou e puxou-a para mais perto, colando seus quadris.

-Quando você é novo e acha que tem o mundo a seu dispor tudo é divertido. –ele começou, ainda sem encara-la –Até as coisas "erradas". E era tudo muito divertido no começo: as drogas, as brigas, as mulheres. A coisa que eu mais gostava de fazer era cobrança. –uma risada cheia de amargura –Ter uma desculpa para entrar na casa de alguém e acabar com essa pessoa de tanto bater. Uma vez, eu bati tanto em um homem que trinquei os dedos das mãos. E mesmo assim foi muito "divertido".

Ele parou de novo e Ayla deu-lhe tempo. Lee virou-se e começou a encara-la.

-A organização que eu fazia parte trabalhava mais com tráfico de drogas, jogatina e prostituição. –ele explicou –Outras famílias têm outros interesses, como estelionato, falsificações e até assaltos e sequestros. Nós nunca entrávamos nesses negócios e mantínhamos nossa distância das outras famílias que trabalhavam com os "crimes mais pesados". Até que eles resolveram... Diversificar os negócios.

As mãos dele apertaram a cintura de Ayla, como se estivesse tentando conter sua fúria. Ela levou as mãos do ombro dele, em apoio.

-Havia uma máfia das Filipinas que queria fazer um acordo de comércio com o nosso grupo. Eu fui mandado com outros membros para ajudar na segurança. –ele fechou os olhos.

-O que eles queriam comercializar, Lee? –Ayla perguntou gentilmente.

-Mulheres. –ele falou sem conseguir encara-la –O tráfico estava ficando muito lucrativo no Norte do país e eles queriam uma parcela disso. No começo ainda pareceu "divertido", mas... –ele respirou fundo –Por algum motivo me colocaram para ajudar no transporte das mulheres e na supervisão das casas. Eu nunca tinha me envolvido com a parte de prostituição, preferia era brigar e ficar louco mesmo, mas os outros achavam que ia ser interessante e eu acabei entrando na deles.

A voz dele era carregada de nojo por si mesmo.

-Não foi divertido, nem por um minuto. –ele suspirou –Eu sei que parece hipócrita da minha parte achar que bater em pessoas por dinheiro era legal, mas isso não. Mas na minha cabeça todos aqueles caras que perdiam dinheiro jogando ou por causa de drogas mereciam apanhar por serem burros. O que aquelas meninas tinham feito para merecer aquilo? Quando elas chegavam nas casas muitas choravam e gritavam e os homens se divertiam. Estupros, surras, drogas... Era um circo de horrores. Eu não podia viver com aquilo. Eu não podia fazer parte daquilo.

-Então você pediu para sair? –ela adivinhou.

-Eu fui um pouco mais dramático que isso. –ele admitiu –Uma noite, quando a grande maioria dos homens estava bêbado, eu matei todos eles e soltei as garotas. Eu já tinha arrumado um homem bom que tinha um caminhão para pega-las e levar todas para a delegacia mais próxima. Eu achei que ia morrer aquela noite, porque tive que ficar segurando os outros até elas fugirem. Por um milagre eu saí também.

-Por isso você tem tantas cicatrizes.

-É. A grande maioria delas é daquela noite. –ele confirmou.

-Lee, o que você fez...

-Não foi nada, Ayla. –ele falou frustrado -15 meninas não são nada para o tanto que eles levam para o país todo mês.

-Você não pode querer salvar o mundo, Lee. –ela falou gentilmente.

-É, mas eu posso tentar. –ele falou de forma teimosa.

Então a ficha caiu.

-É por isso que você vive aqui isolado no meio dessa floresta! –ela falou –Você ainda está brigando com eles.

-É. –ele admitiu –A facção tailandesa é forte, mas mal organizada. Eu consigo cuidar deles sozinho.

-É isso que você faz quando sai e não fala para onde. –não era uma pergunta, mas ele fez que sim com a cabeça –Por que você não pede ajuda pra gente?

-Essa briga é minha. Além do mais, vocês precisam voltar vivas pra Inglaterra pra resolver o problema de vocês. –ele falou quando ela abriu a boca para protestar –Mas esse vai ser meu preço, Ayla.

-Como assim?

-Quando vocês matarem os inimigos de vocês, eu quero que vocês voltem pra me ajudar. –ele falou sério.

-Ah pode deixar. –Ayla falou séria –Nós vamos cuidar disso.

-Obrigado. –ele encostou a testa na dela.

Os dois passaram um longo minuto em silêncio.

-Eu destruí o clima, né? –ela perguntou rindo envergonhada.

Lee fingiu pensar.

-Eu tenho uma mulher bonita no meu colo. –ele refletiu –Para mim, o clima ta perfeito.

Ayla riu e pressionou o quadril contra o dele, fazendo Lee soltar um gemido.

-To percebendo. –ela comentou, então começou a desabotoar a camisa dele –Então... Sobre aqueles amassos no banco de trás...

-Eu achei que você nunca fosse pedir. –ele falou beijando-a.

Realmente ficar no banco de trás do carro trazia lembranças de tempo onde não havia preocupações e tudo era uma festa. Ali, naquele momento, Ayla voltou a ser Mary Jane, antes de toda aquela confusão, focada só na pessoa com quem estava e no momento.

Ela deslizou a mão para dentro da camisa de Lee, parando sobre o coração dele, enquanto sua boca se moldava a dele. Sem pressa, nem desespero. Era bom assim, com calma, como se tivessem todo o tempo do mundo.

Ayla terminou de desabotoar a camisa de Lee e empurrou-a pelo ombro e braços do homem, livrando-o da peça. As mãos dele, que estiveram em sua cintura até então, subiram por dentro da regata que ela usava, tocando pele. Ela pressionou mais o corpo contra o dele, oferecendo mais do seu beijo.

Lee puxou a camiseta dela e os dois se separaram o bastante para descartarem a peça. A boca dele deslizou para o pescoço e então para o colo dela, fazendo uma trilha de beijos e, ocasionalmente, mordidas. Ayla ondulou o quadril contra o de Lee, causando gemidos em ambos.

A morena sentiu a mão dele subir para suas costas e vagar pelo seu sutiã e começou a rir.

-Fecho na frente, Ligeirinho. –ela informou.

-Não tem graça. –Lee resmungou, mas suas mãos resumiram a tarefa com o fecho.

E quando o sutiã caiu no chão começou a chover. Não que um deles tivesse percebido.

XxX

Ully estava ansiosa. Amanhã era o grande dia.

-Quer cerveja, pentelha?

A morena revirou os olhos, mas aceitou a garrafa que Lee lhe ofereceu. Deu um gole em silêncio, sem tirar os olhos da mata a sua frente. Como já tinha anoitecido era praticamente impossível ver muito longe, mas gostava de fixar-se no nada.

-Então... A gente ta indo embora amanhã. –ela comentou, ainda sem olhar para ele.

-Sim. Graças a Deus. –ele falou reverente.

Ully bufou, mas não acreditou no alivio dele. Por mais que Lee reclamasse, o japa/coreano/o que fosse, até ia com a cara delas. A maior parte do tempo.

-Você vai sentir a nossa falta, admita. –ela provocou.

-Só porque eu já me acostumei a ter casa, comida e roupa lavada. –ele insistiu.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Você ta pegando a Ayla? –perguntou direta.

-Não sei porque isso seria da sua conta. –ele falou, cruzando os braços.

-Porque dai você estaria ganhando um tiquinho mais que casa, comida e roupa lavada. –ela falou, já rindo.

Lee bufou.

-É, é... Eu talvez sinta falta de vocês. –ele falou por fim –Pelo menos vocês servem para algumas coisas.

-No caso da Ayla, para mais do que só algumas né? –ela falou com um sorriso maldoso.

-Você é impossível, Ully. –ele declarou, mas estava sorrindo –Se cuidem, ok? Eu preciso de vocês vivas.

Ayla contara as outras porque Lee realmente as ajudara e todas concordaram que voltariam para ajuda-lo assim que possível.

-Não tema, meu tesouro do Oriente. –ela falou –Nós vamos ficar de boa.

Lee caiu na risada.

-Você é mesmo uma chata. –ele concluiu.

-E você me ama mesmo assim, fazer o que né?

Os dois trocaram sorrisos.

-Boa sorte na aventura. –ele falou, levantando a própria garrafa de cerveja em brinde.

-Amém. –Ully bateu a sua na dele.

No dia seguinte começaria a jornada delas de volta para a Inglaterra. Com sorte retomariam suas vidas e sua paz de espirito. Se tivessem azar... Bom, dai não teriam mesmo com que se preocupar. Afinal, garotas mortas não contam histórias.

**XxX**

**N/a: Ai está, espero que voces curtam!**

**Reviews serão apreciados! rs**

**Mas agora vamos a um comunicado importante.**

**Faz muito tempo que eu tento escrever um livro só meu e eu tenho patinado muito, mas dessa vez eu estou com um progresso significativo. Por isso eu vou tirar 3 meses de folga de todas as fics e me dedicar mais a esse projeto. Dados esses três meses prometo voltar concluir esse trabalho, assim como as Damas. Nada foi abandonado, isso eu garanto.**

**Espero contar com o apoio de voces!**

**Nos vemos de novo em julho! Mas estarei sempre de olho, então se tiverem perguntas ou comentários continuem enviando pelo site e eu lerei!**

**B-jão**


	10. Roleta Russa

**N/A: Jesus amado! Que demora!**

**Pessoal, eu sei que ta virando padrão eu pedir desculpas, e eu sei que eu to demorando. Por isso mesmo eu agradeço a todos que são pacientes, esperam e mandam reviews lindos. Vocês são os melhores.**

**E como agradecimento eu deixo dois capítulos aqui!**

**Vamos ao que interessa?**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8: Roleta Russa<strong>

-E daí vocês resolveram que ser caçadoras de recompensa era uma boa ideia? –Sirius perguntou em choque –Não era melhor formar uma girl band?

Ully revirou os olhos.

-Nós viemos com a intenção de achar e matar Voldemort, ou pelo menos descobrir se ele ainda estava vivo. –explicou –Nós precisávamos de contatos com esse mundo.

-Vocês têm sorte de estarem vivas. –Remus rebateu –Principalmente convivendo com a Michelle.

-Vocês a conhecem? –Jade perguntou confusa.

-A Michelle era uma assassina de aluguel, como nós, só que mais sádica e perigosa. –Remus informou.

-De certa forma, isso não me surpreende. –Ayla comentou.

-E depois que vocês voltaram e fizeram contato com a Michelle, o que houve? –James quis saber.

-Daí a Jade e a Lary tiveram uma crise de consciência e resolveram ir atrás do Snape. –Ully continuou.

-Severus Snape? –Remus perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Meu Deus! Vocês conhecem todo mundo? –Ayla bufou.

-Severus Snape é considerado um traidor dentro do grupo de Voldemort e tem um preço bem alto por sua cabeça. –Remus falou.

-OK... –Ully pareceu hesitar –O que ele fez?

-Pulou fora dos Comensais da Morte, testemunhou no julgamento de algum deles, garantindo prisões perpétuas para todos, e entrou pra polícia. –Peter listou.

-Dá pra entender porque odeiam ele. –Jade refletiu –Apesar de que só a personalidade charmosa já explicaria.

-Quão bem vocês conhecem esse Snape? –James preguntou desconfiado.

-Bem o bastante. –Ully deu de ombros –E só o fato de ele ter nos deixado ficar de boa por aqui, já o torna nosso melhor amigo.

-Ou alguém que está preparando uma armadilha para vocês. –Sirius indicou.

-Você está sugerindo que ele ainda está do lado de Voldemort? –Jade perguntou.

-Nunca se sabe. –Sirius falou –Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. No nosso mundo você tem que desconfiar de todo mundo. Até de si mesmo.

-Muito filosófico, Black. –Ully revirou os olhos –Mas chega de enrolação, vamos aos negócios.

-Que negócios? –James quis saber.

-Nós tínhamos vindo até aqui pela recompensa. –ela começou –Agora que sabemos que são vocês, tudo mudou.

-Em que sentido? –Remus perguntou.

-Nós podemos fazer uma parceria, já que imagino que temos interesses em comum.

-Interesses? –Sirius perguntou, fingindo-se de entediado.

-Nós todos queremos a morte do Voldemort. Ou vocês viraram amiguinhos agora? –Ully desafiou.

-Nada nos faria mais feliz do que a morte dele. –James retrucou –Mas nós não sabemos onde ele está.

As meninas trocaram olhares, como se estivessem conversando por telepatia, por fim Jade suspirou.

-Nós temos uma informação de um lugar onde ele estaria escondido. –ela explicou com cuidado –Foi a mesma pessoa que nos disse que ele está tetraplégico e tentando se reagrupar. Essa pessoa apareceu morta algumas semanas atrás, com a boca costurada e os olhos arrancados. Tende a ser a punição que Voldemort separa para os traidores.

Os olhos de Sirius se estreitaram e ele deu um passo na direção de Jade.

-O informante de vocês se chamava Regulus? –ele perguntou por entre os dentes.

As meninas pareceram levemente alarmadas.

-Como você sabe? –Ully exigiu.

-Porque ele era meu irmão caçula. –ele praticamente rosnou –E eu só fiquei sabendo da morte dele porque estampou mais de um jornal.

As meninas olharam para o chão.

-Nós não sabíamos. Achávamos que o nome era coincidência. –Ayla falou por fim.

-Quase ninguém sabia que éramos irmãos. –Sirius falou por fim –Ele estava querendo pular fora?

-É. –Jade confirmou –Mas pegaram ele antes.

-Que informação ele deu para vocês? –Remus quis saber.

-Voldemort estaria escondido em Kent. –Ayla falou –Nós não tínhamos como ir até la, porque é uma mansão, praticamente uma fortaleza, com seguranças armados e câmeras para todos os lados.

-Podíamos até ter denunciado para a polícia, mas a essa altura queremos resolver o problema nós mesmas. –Jade continuou.

-Claro, porque se meter com um chefe do crime é uma ótima ideia e sempre deu certo para vocês. –Sirius falou irônico.

-A questão é que agora seremos oito no lugar de quatro. –Ully ignorou o sarcasmo –Teremos mais chances. E eu não sei vocês, mas eu to cansada de fugir.

Os rapazes trocaram olhares.

-Chama a quarta mosqueteira. –James falou por fim –Se vamos mesmo fazer isso, temos muito o que planejar.

XxX

Laryssa tinha deixado seu celular no silencioso, porque tinha receio que Snape ouviria se o aparelho vibrasse. O homem era tão chato e abelhudo que ela não descartava a possibilidade. Então deixou o telefone no silencioso ao lado do seu travesseiro, assim quando ele tocou as três da manhã, a luz da tela acendeu e a acordou.

-Oi. –falou baixinho.

-Não fale alto, porque vai que o chato escuta... –a voz de Ayla soou do outro lado da linha –Nós encontramos os tais Marotos e... Lary, pelo amor de Deus, não vai gritar ou surtar! Na verdade os Marotos são os nossos quatro vizinhos preferidos.

Laryssa arregalou os olhos e tapou a própria boca para na gritar.

-Lary? Você ta aí?

-To. –ela respondeu baixinho de novo.

-Eu sei que isso é meio chocante demais. Acredite: nós ainda não nos recuperamos. –a voz de Ayla abaixou também, como se não quisesse ser ouvida –Não acho que a Jade está levando essa numa boa. Você precisa vir pra cá agora. Estamos em casa. Você consegue se livrar do Snape?

-Merda! –Laryssa suspirou -Ok, ok. Estou a caminho.

Ela desligou o aparelho e levantou-se silenciosamente. Colocou apenas sua calça de novo e pegou o sapato nas mãos, ia calça-lo quando chegasse na rua. Tinha uma janela na cozinha de Snape que não tinha alarme porque era estreita demais, mas Laryssa sabia que conseguia passar por ela, porque ela e as amigas já tinham feito um teste uma vez para caso de emergência.

Abriu a porta se fazer um som sequer e pisou de forma macia no corredor. Mal dera dois passos quando...

-Onde você pensa que vai?

Droga. Pega no flagra. Bom, agora não havia mais nada a fazer, então virou-se para Snape que estava parado no corredor escuro, os braços cruzados. Não conseguia ver a expressão dele direito, mas tinha o palpite de que ele não estaria sorrindo.

Ela endireitou-se, como se não estivesse fugindo da casa dele no meio da noite.

-As meninas precisam de mim e eu vou ajudar. –declarou cheia de confiança.

Snape ficou em silêncio por um longo minuto, o que a fez pensar que ele estava pensando em algum jeito de proibi-la. Não que fosse funcionar.

-Eu vou com você. –ele falou de repente, chocando-a.

-De jeito nenhum!

Ele finalmente acendeu a luz do corredor e Laryssa percebeu que Snape estava vestido, pronto para sair. Provavelmente estivera esperando a noite inteira para ver se ela sairia.

-Vocês se meteram em alguma encrenca e eu exijo saber o que é. –ele falou de forma firme -Eu vou junto.

Laryssa podia ver, pela firmeza na voz dele, que Snape não seria facilmente dissuadido de segui-la. Mas tinha que tentar. Se o que Ayla falara fosse verdade e os quatro vizinhos estavam na casa delas, alguma coisa muito séria devia estar acontecendo.

-Não vai mesmo! –embora soubesse que era fraco e meio infantil.

-Quero ver você me impedir. –a resposta dele não foi lá muito melhor.

Laryssa queria gritar de frustração. Por que ele tinha que resolver ficar todo macho justo agora? Queria ir encontrar com as meninas, queria ver se Jade estava bem! Mas Snape não podia ir junto. Tinha que distrai-lo de alguma forma.

Os olhos de Laryssa analisaram Snape de forma crítica. Aquela tática tinha dado certo uma vez, será que...

Balançou a cabeça porque de repente parecia uma desculpa. Como se ela realmente quisesse... Não ia pensar nisso. Ela não queria, nem ia...

Snape lançou um olhar desconfiado a ela, como se estivesse tentando entender o que o silêncio repentino queria dizer e o que ela faria.

Laryssa não ia... É, ela ia sim e já sabia disso. Devia estar louca ou com sono. Apesar de que uma pequena parte dela queria se vingar pelo que ele fizera na cozinha mais cedo.

Provavelmente por isso mesmo que largou os sapatos e deu passadas decididas na direção dele e puxou-o pela nuca para um beijo. Os lábios dos dois se chocaram e Snape fez um som de surpresa, mas fora isso não se mexeu. Nem um pouquinho.

Esse tipo de coisa podia destruir a autoestima de uma garota...

Laryssa deu um passo para trás, separando-se dele imediatamente. Snape a olhava como se ela fosse louca.

-O que foi isso? –ele perguntou de repente.

Humilhante. Era isso que essa situação era: humilhante.

-Uma tentativa de sedução. –bufou, tentando soar casual.

-Juro que eu achei que você estava tentando quebrar meus dentes. –Snape falou, massageando a mandíbula para efeito dramático.

-Você ta insinuando que eu não sei como seduzir alguém? –ela perguntou, totalmente ofendida.

-Nós dois sabemos muito bem que você consegue fazer melhor que isso. –ele indicou de forma seca.

Laryssa não acreditava que ele tinha a cara de pau de jogar aquela noite na cara dela! Que pessoa rancorosa! Fazia três anos que isso tinha acontecido, era hora de esquecer e perdoar, né?

-Ah é assim? –ela falou, pondo as mãos na cintura -Ok, vamos tentar de novo. –resolveu indo na direção dele, só para mostrar que se ele queria rosnar para ela, não ia ser impune.

Quando ela chegou perto o bastante Snape agarrou os punhos dela, mantendo-a a distância.

-Nem pensar. –ele falou com simplicidade e finalidade -Dessa vez você me acompanha.

E daí ele a beijou.

Se bem que, para ser bem sincera, "beijar" parecia um nome simples demais para aquilo. O jeito que ele a puxou contra si e afundou a mão nos fios curtos do cabelo dela e tomou sua boca, fazia o beijo que ela lhe dera antes parecer uma brincadeira de criança. Não tinha nada infantil no beijo dele agora.

Talvez ela devesse ter resisitido pelo menos um pouquinho, só para fazer um charme, mas não foi possível. A boca dele na dela, as mãos dele nela... Fazia muito tempo que Laryssa não sentia algo tão intenso.

A mão dele que não estava afundada no cabelo dela deslizou pelas costas de Laryssa, enquanto a língua dos dois se enroscava. O corpo dele empurrou o dela e a garota esperou sentir a parade contra suas costas, mas ao invés disso os dois passaram pela porta ainda aberta do quarto. Os dois continuaram andando de forma instável, já que não separavam suas bocas para olhar onde estavam indo, até a perna de Laryssa bater contra a cama e os dois desabarem no colchão ainda juntos.

A cabeça dela estava rodando com tantas sensações, embora soubesse que não devia estar fazendo isso. Se estivesse totalmente no controle não seria uma má ideia seduzir Snape. Entretanto quem estava dando todas as cartas no momento era ele e isso não era legal. Ou justo.

A boca de Snape deslizou da sua depositando uma mordida em seu queixo antes de continuar a descer. Laryssa não saberia explicar como, mas suas pernas foram parar em volta da cintura dele e mesmo com as calças de ambos entre eles era possível sentir que as coisas estavam ficando meio... Sérias.

Ela sentiu os dedos gelados dele entrarem por sua camiseta, que na verdade era dele e... Bom, não era o ponto. O ponto era que ele estava beijando o pescoço dela e de repente havia roupa demais entre eles.

Laryssa puxou-o pelo cabelo para que voltasse a beija-la na boca e então suas mãos foram parar automaticamente nos botões da camisa dele. Sentiu a mão que estivera embaixo de sua camiseta o tempo todo fechar-se em seu seio e arqueou as costas em reflexo, um gemido rouco escapando de sua boca e sendo sufocado pela dele.

Quando o último botão dele foi solto ela tentou imediatamente empurrar a camisa dele pelos ombros, mas Snape foi mais rápido. Ele capturou as duas mãos dela e afastou-as de seu corpo. Então Laryssa sentiu o metal gelado em sua pele seguido pelo click de uma algema.

Ela se separou dele na hora e olhou para a argola em volta de seu pulso esquerdo.

-Você não acha que tá cedo demais para sugerir isso? –ela perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

Em choque viu Snape fechar a outra argola em volta do próprio pulso.

-Você não vai a lugar algum sem mim. –ele declarou com simplicidade.

-Você só pode estar me zoando. –ela falou, então sentou-se.

-Não. Isso é bem sério. –ele falou, começando a abotoar a camisa, o que o fez puxar o braço dela.

-Então você veio todo fogoso pra cima de mim só pra me algemar? –ela perguntou incrédula.

-Como se você tivesse moral. –ele revirou os olhos –Pelo menos eu não te tranquei no armário.

-Meu, esquece isso! Faz tempo! –ela esbravejou –Isso é ridículo. Eu não vou te levar a lugar algum.

-Ah você vai.

XxX

Jade não estava feliz por estar ali. Levara muito tempo para que se recuperasse do que acontecera na Universidade e, na maior parte do tempo, ainda não acreditava que realmente estivesse bem. Lee sempre dissera que ela era mais um problema do que uma solução para as outras, o emocional dela não era estável. Claro que não! Fora beijada e baleada num espaço de 30 segundos.

Tinha dúvidas se um dia voltaria a ser Lily, como fora antes. Duvidava muito, tinha quase certeza que aquela pessoa tinha realmente morrido aquela noite no campus. Tentava não deixar isso transparecer muito, porque sabia que as meninas se preocupavam. E ser a responsável do grupo ainda era função dela.

Dar de cara com James Potter não estava ajudando seu psicológico abalado.

Se ela nunca mais vesse a cara do maldito sua vida já teria sido bem melhor. Não esperava encontra-lo tão cedo. Ou algum dia.

Os quatro rapazes estavam sentados no sofá, um ao lado do outro, enquanto Ayla parecia vigia-los em silêncio. Ully tinha desaparecido na direção dos quartos, provavelmente se escondendo de Remus. Como se as coisas não pudessem piorar.

Então a campainha tocou. Seria cômico, se não fosse totalmente trágico, quando as seis pessoas na sala puxaram armas imediatamente. E Ully surgiu com uma escopeta.

Jade, que estava mais perto da porta, foi quem a abriu.

E deu de cara com Laryssa. E Snape logo atrás dela. Sua cara de choque deve ter sido bem óbvia, mas a única explicação de Laryssa foi levantar o braço esquerdo, revelando a algema que a prendia a Snape.

-Eu quero saber? –Jade perguntou dando espaço para os dois entrarem.

-Na verdade não. –Laryssa declarou com simplicidade.

-Eu acho que eu quero. –Ully falou se aproximando. Então mediu a amiga de cima a baixo -Você sabe que não está usando sutiã, né?

Laryssa bufou.

-É meio difícil de por um com algemas. –falou irônica.

-Você sabe que tem uma marca de mordida no pescoço? –Jade perguntou logo em seguida.

O queixo de Laryssa desabou e ela gaguejou um bom tanto antes de conseguir responder.

-Não, eu não tenho.

Snape limpou a garganta.

-Na verdade... –ele falou com cuidado, sem olha-la -Você tem sim.

-O que raios vocês dois estavam fazendo quando ele pôs essas algemas em você? –Ayla perguntou, finalmente chegando perto.

-Vocês não querem saber. –Laryssa afirmou.

As outras três trocaram olhares.

-Sim, nós queremos. –falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Chega de perder tempo. –Snape declarou de repente, finalmente chamando a atenção para si –O que vocês estão aprontando? Eu exijo saber.

-Xi, colega, aqui você não exige nada. –Ully falou –Nós estamos numa situação de emergência e é melhor você ficar de fora.

-Então acho bom vocês terem uma serra boa o bastante para cortar osso. –ele retrucou de forma seca –Porque do contrário sua amiga vai ficar aqui colada em mim.

-O que você obviamente tem aproveitado. –Ayla comentou de forma seca.

-Eu corto o braço dele fora com uma faca de cozinha se você quiser. –Sirius ofereceu se levantando –Nem vai doer... Muito.

-Black! –Snape falou em choque, então sacou a própria arma –O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Fala, Ranhoso. –Sirius falou de forma arrogante –Ainda vivo e trabalhando para o inimigo... Por que isso não me surpreende?

-Opa, para tudo! –Ayla falou na hora –Você não tinha dito que se conheciam!

-Você não perguntou. –Sirius falou dando de ombros.

-Pelo menos eu não tenho que me esconder como um rato de esgoto, Black. –Snape falou de forma cortante –Eu sou um homem livre.

-Depois de trair um grupo inteiro, mandar todo mundo pra cadeia e ficar na proteção da polícia né? –Sirius retrucou sarcástico.

-Eles eram criminosos e assassinos!

-E o que isso faz você?

-CHEGA! –Jade bradou –Calem a boca os dois.

Um minuto de silêncio então...

-Ok, eu preciso de alguma coisa pra beber, eu preciso de cigarros e, já que ele ta aqui mesmo, o Snape pode fazer-se útil e ajudar a planejar. –Ully falou.

-Planejar o que? –ele preguntou desconfiado.

-Nós vamos invadir a mansão do Voldemort.


	11. O Covil

**N/A: ATENÇÃO! Esse capítulo sofreu alterações no final dele. Um grande pedaço foi adcionado. Leiam, porque é fundamental! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9: O Covil<strong>

Tinha nojo de todos aqueles aparelhos ligados ao seu corpo, o som de "bips" lhe dava asco. Tinha uma repugnância especial por aquele cateter maldito.

Não acreditava que tinha caído a esse ponto.

Era uma prova de seu poder que ninguém tentara mata-lo no estado que estava e seus súditos continuavam a segui-lo. Só mostrava o quanto superior era a tudo.

-Mestre Voldemort?

Não havia frase mais doce na Terra. Sim, era o Mestre de todos esses seres inferiores, essas pessoas sem escrúpulos e sem moral. Cada um deles pior que o outro, vivendo por dinheiro e poder, sem ligar para as consequências.

-O que foi, Lucius?

-Nós recebemos uma mensagem de Pettigrew. –ele falou, olhando para o chão.

Lucius era incapaz de olhar para ele desde que fora parar naquela cama. A lealdade dele era cada vez mais frágil, principalmente depois que Narcisa morrera. Voldemort precisava fazer algo que lembrasse ao homem quem realmente mandava ali.

-O que ele disse?

-Ele não entrou em detalhes, mas aparentemente os três amigos dele e aquelas vagabundas estão planejando vir até aqui e tentar mata-lo, Mestre. –Lucius falou com fúria mal contida –Eles se acham superiores a todos nós.

Pela primeira em vez em muito tempo as coisas pareciam estar melhores. Isso quase fez Voldemort sorrir.

-Bom, eles que venham. Nós, como anfitriões graciosos que somos, temos que nos preparar para recebe-los da melhor forma possível.

-Sim, Mestre. –Lucius falou, já começando a se afastar para sair.

-E, Lucius?

-Sim, Mestre? –o homem parou, mas continuou a olhar para o chão.

-Por que você não olha para mim?

O home levantou os olhos na mesma hora. A visão nunca deixava de nauseá-lo: seu Mestre, antes tão poderoso e superior naquela cama, ligado aos aparelhos e sobrevivendo por ajuda e piedade dos outros. Por que ainda perdia seu tempo tendo medo dele?

-Eu sinto muito, Mestre. Eu apenas não desejo ofender o senhor com meu olhar.

Voldemort fez um som de desprezo.

-Você perdeu o jeito com as palavras desde que sumiram com Narcisa, Lucius. –ele falou e ignorou o brilho de fúria no olhar do homem –Agora vá, antes que você me irrite mais.

Muito em breve os ratos estariam ali e era a hora de soltar as cobras.

-Vocês estão todos loucos se acham que conseguem invadir a casa onde Voldemort está e saírem de lá vivos. –Snape sibilou irritado –Me admira um profissional do seu nível de criminalidade considerar uma dessa, Black.

-Ele não é o único, Snape. –James declarou levantando-se.

-Ah meu deus! Isso deve ser uma piada. –o outro exclamou olhando para o céu.

-Agora deu! –Ayla falou irritada –De onde vocês se conhecem? –exigiu.

-De onde mais? –Sirius falou irônico –Da cadeia.

-Juvenil. –Snape completou –Eu estava cumprindo pena por venda de droga e eles por...

-Incêndio criminoso. –James e Sirius falaram com sorrisos orgulhosos.

-Vocês eram o que? –Ully falou irônica –Colegas de cela? Namorados?

Os três jogaram olhares assassinos para ela e a morena sorriu inocentemente.

-Eu era o saco de pancada dos dois. –Snape rosnou.

As quatro mulheres jogaram olhares chocados para os dois.

-Ele era Comensal da Morte. –Sirius falou dando de ombros, como se isso explicasse tudo –Ele merecia.

A face de Snape escureceu.

-É. Eu merecia.

Um silêncio pesado caiu entre eles, durante o qual as quatro mulheres continuaram lançando olhares assassinos a James e Sirius.

-Chega disso. –Remus anunciou –Você vai ajudar ou vamos ter que te matar, Snape?

-Ah claro que você também está aqui. –Snape revirou os olhos –Onde está aquele rato do amigo de vocês?

Sirius deu um passo ameaçador.

-Olha como você fala do Peter, Ranhoso.

-Agora já chega! –Jade falou levantando a voz e pisando entre os homens –Quantos anos vocês tem? Isso aqui não é a escola. Quero dizer, a juvenil. –ela balançou a cabeça.

-Quem diria que um dia estaríamos cercadas de criminosos... –Ayla falou de forma reflexiva –Nem o nosso super policial é totalmente honesto.

-Espera aí! –Snape protestou –Eu posso ter tido uma juventude tumultuada, mas eu sou extremamente honesto agora.

-Seu passado te condena, colega. –Ayla rebateu –Convenhamos, ninguém aqui é santo. Vamos parar com essa frescura de apontar dedos e cuidar de negócios. –virou para Snape –Você consegue lidar com isso ou vamos ter que te trancar num armário? De novo. –completou sem conseguir conter o sorriso.

Snape olhou para ela irritado.

-E você vai fazer o que? Trancar sua amiga junto? –falou irônico.

Bem nessa hora o clique de uma algema abrindo foi ouvido. Snape olhou chocado para Laryssa, que tinha recebido um grampo de Ully e usado a ferramenta para abrir a algema.

-Foi mal, colega. –Laryssa falou dando de ombros –Mas me inclua fora dessa.

Snape respirou fundo e resmungou alguma coisa, como se pedisse forças aos céus. Então pressionou a ponte do nariz com os dedos e suspirou.

-Ok, eu ajudo vocês. –declarou –Com uma condição! –cortou Ully que se preparava para falar alguma coisa.

-O que você quer agora? - Jade revirou os olhos.

-Nós podemos entrar, fazer a festa e matar todo mundo, mas depois disso, quando Voldemort estiver morto, temos que chamar as autoridades.

-Por que? –Ayla perguntou confusa.

-Do contrário vocês não vão poder voltar para o país como vocês mesmas, sem proteção da polícia. –ele explicou.

-Oh! –Ully colocou a mão sobre o coração –Você ainda se preocupa com a gente! Que gracinha.

Snape jogou as mãos para cima.

-Desisto. Se matem, não ligo mais. Eu quero alguma coisa pra beber. –declarou se encaminhando para onde sabia que ficava a cozinha.

Jade revirou os olhos.

-Vamos resgatar o reclamão? –quis saber.

-Eu vou com você. –Laryssa suspirou –Eu preciso beber alguma coisa forte.

-Cade o Peter? –Sirius quis saber.

-Deve estar sendo esperto e ja está bebendo. –James suspirou.

Todos começaram a seguir Snape que já sumira em direção a cozinha seguido de Jade e Laryssa. Ully estava passando pela porta quando foi puxada de volta e colocada contra a parede sem cerimônia alguma.

-Ei! –reclamou e deu de cara com Remus –O que foi? –perguntou defensiva acompanhando com os olhos o maroto empurrando a porta, fechando a mesma.

E só então se deu conta de que os dois estavam sozinhos. Isso não era bom, principalmente pelo jeito que ele a olhava, como se fosse um inseto muito estranho que precisava ser analizado.

-O que você está olhando? –quis saber.

-Você não mudou muito, ao contrário das outras. –ele observou, ainda analisando-a.

-Bom, eu já era morena naquela época. –ela se defendeu.

-Não é só isso. –ele falou reflexivo –Todas ela parecem ter passado por muita coisa, sofrido muito. Você ainda parece a mesma pessoa relaxada demais.

O queixo de Ully desabou.

-O que? Você é muito cara de pau mesmo! Eu não sou a mesma pessoa! Nós todas passamos por muitas coisas, coisas demais para não nos deixar marcadas de alguma forma.

-Sim, de alguma forma. –ele concordou –Mas no seu caso não da forma necessária.

-Nós nos reencontramos faz algumas horas e você já acha que sabe tudo a meu respeito? –ela protestou irritada.

-Eu não precisei de 15 minutos para perceber isso, Charlotte.

-Não ouse me chamar por esse nome! –ela sibilou furiosa –O que você acha que sabe?

-Eu não acho, eu tenho certeza. E vou te mostrar. –ele se aproximou mais de forma que os corpos de ambos roçavam.

Ully não admitiria em voz alta, mas nessa hora entrou em pânico.

-Se você me tocar eu vou eviscerar você! –falou como se fosse uma virgem do século XV prestes a ser abusada.

Talvez Remus tivesse razão e ela não tivesse mudado, porque não queria que ele a tocasse, mas não pelos motivos que a maioria das pessoas esperariam. Não porque tinha medo, nojo ou porque guardava rancor. Não queria ser tocada por ele justamente pelo motivo oposto, porque no fundo queria sim ser tocada. Especificamente por ele.

E isso não era mais do que um pouco perturbador?

-Eu vou fazer muito mais que tocar você e você vai deixar. –a arrogância dele não devia choca-la dessa forma, mas chocou assim mesmo.

-Como você se atreve? –tentou empurra-lo, mas Remus pegou os dois pulsos dela e abaixou-os.

-Você vai deixar porque você ainda tem aquela mesma curiosidade descuidada que te fez pular comigo na cama da primeira vez. –ele falou de forma calma, olhando nos olhos dela -Você ainda se pergunta se tudo aquilo foi real ou só uma lembrança embaçada pelo álcool. –o hálito fresco dele acarciava a pele dela que parecia a ponto de derreter de tão quente -Você tem medo, receio e até um pouco de nojo de nós dois, mas você é muito mais curiosa do que cuidadosa. Você mesma já provou isso milhares de vezes. –os polegares dele faziam círculos no pulso dela de forma lenta -Então sim, eu vou te tocar, eu vou te beijar, eu vou fazer muito mais que isso e você vai deixar. E vai corresponder. –a boca dele roçou a dela, ao mesmo tempo que suas mãos soltaram os pulsos dela -Não vai?

Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, ela tinha que falar qualquer coisa. Ele não podia estar certo. Isso era errado, distorcido e Ully não era esse tipo de pessoa. Nem Charlotte era!

Porém os olhos dele a prendiam, desde sempre, desde que descobrira a tal manchinha neles. Talvez tivesse mais problemas do que imaginava, porque se ele a beijasse agora iria provar que estava certo. Provavelmente porque ele estava mesmo.

Quão triste era isso?

-Posso te tocar agora? –ele perguntou de uma forma que soava formal de um jeito muito estranho, como se não estivessem falando exatamente disso, mas só do tempo lá fora.

-Pode. –ela respondeu num sussurro, se odiando por dentro.

-Eu acho melhor não.

Ully pulou, mas Remus apenas virou-se na direção da voz. Ela nem tinha ouvido a porta se abrir, mas la estava Jade olhando para os dois de forma reprovadora. Remus lançou um olhar frio a outra morena, que dizia claramente que ela podia sumir, mas Jade manteve-se firme.

Ully adoraria ter saído daquela posição estranha, mas Remus não estava dando espaço. Se ele achava que depois desse super bloqueio tinha chance de rolar alguma coisa ele era um pouco mais louco do que lembrava.

-Nós estamos esperando vocês na cozinha para decidirmos o que fazer. –Jade declarou de forma firme –Não é hora pra essas coisas.

Remus tirou as mãos da parede, mas não afastou o corpo do de Ully.

-Saí daqui, Lily. –ele falou com simplicidade –Isso não tem nada a ver com você.

-A Lily morreu, Lupin. Vocês a mataram, junto com as amigas dela. –ela falou de forma fria –O que nós somos agora é graças a vocês.

-Se você está querendo me fazer sentir culpado...

-Não, eu não estou. –Jade cortou –Pra você se sentir culpado você teria que ter uma consciência e, vamos ser bem sinceros aqui, você não tem uma. Você é só um assassino qualquer, uma ferramenta. Você mal chega a ser humano.

Remus finalmente afastou-se de Ully, só para aproximar-se de Jade e pega-la pelo pescoço. Ully ficou pregada na parede, mas sua mão foi parar na arma em sua cintura. Não queria mexer-se por temer que a coisa toda explodisse, mas se ele apertasse um pouco que fosse o pescoço de sua amiga, Ully ia atirar nele.

-Cuidado com essa língua, _Jade_. –ele sibilou –Ela vai te pôr em mais problemas do que você aguenta.

A mão dele apertou minimamente o pescoço de Jade e ela teve que ficar na ponta do pé pra aliviar um pouco do desconforto que ele estava causando. Foi quando Remus sentiu o cano da arma contra sua cabeça.

-Você não tem ideia do que nós aguentamos, Lupin. –Ully declarou de forma fria –Solta ela. Agora.

Remus abriu a mão e Jade afastou-se dois passos.

-Já perdemos tempo demais. –Ully falou com uma voz mais firme do que previra –Vamos pra cozinha.

Remus foi primeiro, sem olhar para nenhuma das duas. Quando Ully ficou sozinha com Jade esperava que a outra lhe desse uma bronca, reclamasse ou brigasse. Ao invés disso a amiga lhe lançou um olhar tão profundo de decepção que Ully preferia que ela tivesse gritado.

-Jade...

-Eu não quero saber, Ully. –a outra cortou –De verdade. Você faz o que você quiser.

Ully viu a amiga sair e respirou fundo. Devia ter problemas muito sérios mesmo. Isso não era normal, não podia se sentir assim. Devia isso a todas as outras, afinal elas só estavam naquela situação por causa dela. Não podia resolver "confraternizar" com o inimigo. Não a essa altura do campeonato. Não com tanta coisa prestes a acender e explodir...

O celular de Lucius vibrou uma vez, indicando a chegada de uma mensagem. O homem retirou o telefone do bolso e analisou-a com cuidado.

"_Snape está aqui também. Serão oito. Vocês dão conta? –PP"_

Severus Snape? As surpresas não paravam de aparecer. Aquele lá tinha sorte de ter contatos tão bons e ter virado policial. Também tinha sorte de não ter família nem amigos, porque do contrário...

Como será que Snape tinha ido parar com um grupo tão peculiar? Seria a imagem de policial honesto apenas um disfarce e ele estivera esse tempo todo envolvido com assassinos? Não, talvez não fosse exatamente isso. Se dependesse dos quatro assassinos a polícia não estaria envolvida, mas as quatro idiotas? Havia grandes chances disso ser culpa delas.

Não era exatamente um problema.

Snape era um fator com o qual eles não estavam contando. Tudo estava pronto para receber os quatro Marotos, porém se Snape entrasse no jogo a mesa podia mudar a favor deles. Todos achavam que o ex-Comensal era idiota ou covarde, mas Lucius sabia que não era bem assim. Antes de ele ter sua epifania de salvação e trocar de lado Severus era como todos eles: cruel, frio e muito perigoso. Nunca vira alguém apanhar tanto antes de cair. Snape não era um adversário a ser desconsiderado. Devia informar a Voldemort.

E mesmo assim...

Isso era um bom sinal. A maré estava ponto de virar e Lucius podia ver-se livre daquele ser desprezível, que já não era mais o chefe a quem se aliara um dia.

Voldemort não precisava saber que Snape estava a caminho. Se um homem só fizesse tanta diferença assim... Bom, daí fazer o que né?

-Nós conseguimos poucas informações referentes a casa de Kent. –Jade estava explicando a todos na cozinha.

O ar estava tão carregado no aposento que parecia ser quase um ser vivo entre eles. Ninguém olhava para ninguém, com a exceção de Peter, que parecia alheio aquilo tudo. Ayla também não estava lá muito preocupada. Os outros evitavam olhar para os lados. Com a exceção de James, que não conseguia parar de lançar olhares para Jade. Pelo menos este estava tentando ser discreto, os demais estavam praticamente exalando ressentimento. Quem de quem já eram outros quinhentos...

-Regulus só nos passou algumas informações antes de... –Jade parou e lançou um olhar desconfortável a Sirius –Enfim. Ele ia arrumar uma planta da casa, mas não deu tempo.

-O Regulus tava bem a fim de ajudar, hein? –Sirius comentou seco –Qual de vocês seduziu e iludiu meu pobre irmão? –puro sarcasmo.

-Com base em que você ta acusando a gente de seduzir alguém pra conseguir alguma coisa? –Laryssa perguntou inconformada.

-O tal do Lee, o Ranhoso, o imbecil do James, até o louco do Remus... –ele foi contando nos dedos.

-E até você... –Ayla cantarolou de forma falsamente doce.

Isso fez o outro lançar um olhar de raiva para ela.

-Ninguém seduziu ninguém. –Jade declarou –Muito.

Ully revirou os olhos.

-Ta, talvez eu tenha flertado um pouco e usado decotes, mas foi um detalhe. –ela falou fazendo um gesto de descarte -Ele realmente queria pular fora e ferrar Voldemort. Meu charme não é tão potente ao ponto de causar uma confusão dessas.

-Nossa, você sabe ser modesta. –Jade falou em choque –Meio que...

-Voldemort perdeu muito apoio depois daquela bagunça de anos atrás. –Snape cortou, lançando um olhar irritado as duas –Muitos membros do grupo dele se desligaram e começaram a tentar ser independentes. Muitos foram mortos e outros foram presos.

-Acho que o estado em que ele ficou fez todos perceberem que ele era humano. –Laryssa falou –Regulus falava dele com um certo nojo. Talvez se não tivesse acontecido ele não o teria traído, mas a verdade é que esse Voldemort era o deus deles. Ninguém gosta de descobrir que seu deus é humano.

Isso pareceu interessar aos Marotos.

-Quer dizer que você acha que tem mais gente por ai que o trairia também, se tivesse a chance? –James quis saber.

-Para ser bem sincera... Acho sim. –Jade falou, embora sem olhar para ele –A maioria deles ainda têm medo, mas se soubessem que tem alguém indo fazer o serviço por eles, não acho que muitos pulariam na frente da bala para salva-lo.

Isso deixou todos em um silêncio reflexivo.

-Eu nunca entendi porque as pessoas seguiam esse cara tão fielmente antes. –Ully falou de repente –Agora eu entendo menos ainda.

-É o jeito que ele fala. –Snape declarou de forma simples, voz baixa, olhos fixos em suas mãos sobre o balcão –Ele é... Era um daqueles homens que te faz parar e pensar. De repente suas ideias são as dele. Os argumentos são sempre magistrais. Você se vê pensando em tudo de errado que já viu na vida e talvez, só talvez, realmente seja culpa das pessoas "normais", dos governos e igrejas. Ele escolhe bem. Todos nós erámos futuros problemas, marginais desde novos, crianças e adolescentes que tinham sofrido com a violência e descaso do resto do mundo e tinham consciência de que ninguém dava a mínima para o que ia acontecer conosco. Ele parecia ligar.

As quatro mulheres estavam olhando em choque para o policial, enquanto os marotos pareciam entender exatamente o que ele sentia.

-É por essas e por outras que ele tem que morrer. –James declarou de forma simples –Ele é tóxico. Se aproveita da fraqueza dos outros.

-Não se preocupem. –Ayla falou –Nós vamos matar esse desgraçado. E, sinceramente, se for lenta e dolorosamente eu até prefiro.

-Nós vamos precisar de ajuda. –Snape insistiu –Só nós não vai ser o bastante.

-Defina "ajuda". –Ully pediu desconfiada.

-Só tem uma pessoa em quem eu confiaria.

Barbara tinha acabado de sair do pub quando seu celular tocou. Olhou o display e viu, com grande surpresa, que era Severus. Achou estranho porque o homem dificilmente lhe ligava, muito menos nesses horários alternativos. O dia estava quase nascendo e ela estava mais do que um pouco bêbada.

-Snape? –perguntou ao atender o telefone.

-Barbara, eu preciso da sua ajuda. –ele declarou de forma direta.

-Nossa, nem pra agradar um pouco antes? Que falta de consideração...

Silêncio. E então...

-Você ta bêbada?

-Com muito orgulho.

Ele soltou um suspiro entediado.

-Vai pra casa, toma café, me liga. É importante. É sobre Voldemort.

Barbara, que estivera mexendo na bolsa em busca de suas chaves, parou na hora.

-Eu estou sóbria o bastante. O que foi?

-Algumas mansões que ficam em Kent são consideradas históricas e, mesmo quando pertencem a uma pessoa e não ao governo, as plantas delas ficam arquivadas no sistema público, com qualquer reforma que os proprietários decidam fazer, caso um dia elas venham a pertencer a prefeitura e precisem ser "re-reformadas". –Barbara estava explicando –Essa mansão que vocês estão querendo invadir é uma delas.

Barbara puxou um canudo de sua mochila e de lá tirou a planta da mansão, estendendo-a sobre a mesa.

Depois de falar com Snape e pegar o endereço de onde ele estava e onde eles iam invadir, Barbara tinha conversado com um amigo de um amigo que trabalhava no lugar onde as plantas dos prédios públicos ficavam arquivados.

Era uma das coisas mais favoráveis a respeito de Barbara: ela conhecia todo mundo. Qualquer lugar que você precisasse infiltrar, informação que tivesse que comprar, pessoa que quisesse achar, Barbara conhecia alguém que podia ajudar. Aliás, alguns contatos dela eram pra lá de suspeitos, considerando que ela era uma policial.

A maior vantagem era que Barbara odiava Voldemort tanto quanto Snape. Os pais dela tinham uma padaria pequena quando ela era mais jovem, em um das vizinhanças que os Comensais dominaram. Os dois se recusaram a pagar por "proteção" da gangue e acabaram pagando o preço: foram trancados dentro da padaria e então os Comensais atearam fogo ao prédio. Barbara escapou se escondendo na casa do vizinho.

O maior sonho dela era trancar Voldemort em um quarto e por fogo. Quem sabe ainda tivesse uma chance.

-Claro que eu não acho que Voldemort tenha mantido a planta da casa atualizada. –Barbara continuou –Seria estúpido da parte dele, mas é melhor do que ir completamente as cegas.

-Regulus disse que Voldemort estava num dos quartos de cima. –Jade lembrou –Acho que era o último no corredor?

-Isso. A maior suíte. –Ully bateu o dedo no aposento em questão –Eles queriam coloca-lo no porão pro achar mais seguro, mas ele se recusou.

-Vocês sabem o que tem no porão agora? –James quis saber.

-Era um depósito de armas, suprimentos, coisas do tipo. –Ayla respondeu.

-Você acha que eles conseguem move-lo para lá caso a gente invada a casa? –Remus perguntou.

-Eu acho difícil. –Ully falou sincera –Pelo o que Regulus deu a entender Voldemort está conectado a várias máquinas, transporta-lo seria complicado, daria um certo trabalho. E eu ainda acho que o ego dele atrapalha muito. Ele deve pensar que ninguém seria estúpido de tentar ataca-lo e mesmo que fosse...

-Que nunca chegaria até ele. –James concluiu -Faz sentido. Nós vamos ter que passar por dois andares inteiros de sabe Deus o que, antes de chegarmos até ele.

-Quantas pessoas na casa? –Sirius falou.

-Por volta de 20. –Jade informou –Até então, pelo menos –Fora as câmeras, armamentos extremos e os cachorros. A propriedade toda é protegida por cercas eletrificadas e alarmes, e os guardas têm ordem de matar primeiro e se preocupar com quem era depois.

-Fora isso tem o detalhe de que nós não estamos tão bem armados quanto eles. –Snape lembrou.

-O armamento é todo por nossa conta. –Sirius cortou –Deixa isso com a gente.

-A gente ainda precisa de um jeito para entrar. –Remus lembrou.

As quatro meninas trocaram olhares.

-Isso você deixa com a gente. –Laryssa falou –De onde nós saímos?

-Vamos para o nosso depósito. –James falou firme –Vai ser mais fácil todos se armarem lá.

-Vão na frente. –Ully falou –Nós nos encontramos com vocês lá. –virou-se para os dois policiais –Vocês ligam de ficar com os quatro um pouco?

-De boa. –Barbara deu de ombros.

-O que vocês estão planejando? –Snape perguntou desconfiado.

-Absolutamente nada. –Ayla mentiu descaradamente –Mas se te fizer sentir melhor a gente te algema com a Lary de novo.

Snape estreitou os olhos.

-Nada de fazer besteira. –ele falou sério.

-Deixa com a gente, boss. –Ully bateu uma continência –Nós vamos nos comportar como verdadeiras damas.

-Que nós nunca fomos. –Jade completou.

-Eu desisto. Se matem. –ele decidiu –Vamos indo?

Os Marotos concordaram.

-Nos vemos em uma hora. –James falou de forma firme para elas –Não se atrasem.

-Deixa com a gente, querido. –Ayla mandou um beijo para o assassino.

As quatros saíram para a rua.

-E aí? –Ully abriu um sorriso divertido –Vamos fazer uma maldade leve?

-Ta brincando? –Laryssa riu –Liga logo pra ela, porque eu to louca pra ver no que dá!

XxX

A mansão onde Voldemort estava ficava afastada da cidade e não era o tipo de lugar que tinha movimento durante a noite. Por isso mesmo, um carro andando por ali era suspeito. Mesmo que fosse um único carro e uma Mercedes ainda por cima.

Mas talvez fosse apenas mais um veículo qualquer.

Então a Mercedes parou do outro lado da rua, mas bem diante dos portões.

A porta abriu-se e de dentro saiu uma loira que parecia esculpida em gelo, com um terninho preto perfeito. Ela parou ao lado do carro, abaixou, pegou algo no banco traseiro e endireitou-se.

Ver uma mulher tão elegante segurando um lança-foguetes era uma visão e tanto.

Ninguém teve tempo de fazer nada antes que o primeiro tiro acertasse o portão, levando a grade e as pilatras na explosão. E antes que o som da primeira explosão tivesse parado de vibrar nos ouvidos de todos, a mulher abaixou-se e pegou _outro lança-foguete_ e disparou contra a frente da casa.

Trabalho concluído, ela jogou o segundo lançador no banco de trás do carro, passou a mão pelo cabelo, que mal se mexera, entrou no veículo e foi embora.

A fumaça ainda estava subindo quando os outros dois carros cruzaram o lugar onde o portão estivera antes. As pessoas nos veículos desceram atirando, porque agora estavam praticamente em zona de guerra.

Os homens que saíram da casa foram derrubados como alvos de papel.

-Tudo certo? –James quis saber, sem abaixar sua arma, ou relaxer sua guarda.

-Tudo. –todos confirmaram.

-Vocês contaram? –Remus perguntou –Nós temos uns 15 homens caídos aqui. E eu duvido muito que só tenham mais cinco dentro da casa.

-Alguma coisa não está certa. –Jade concordou.

-Vocês têm certeza que a Michelle é confiável? –Sirius rebateu.

-Ela abriu caminho para nós, não abriu? –Ayla retrucou –E ela odeia Voldemort tanto quanto nós.

-Pergunta rápida... –Barbara chamou –Vocês sabiam que ela ia fazer isso na base do lança-foguete?

-Não, mas quem liga? –Ully deu de ombros –Que tal a gente entrar?

-Sirius e Jade vão dar cobertura. –James informou –Barbara, Remus e Ully vão cuidar da nossa retaguarda. O resto vem comigo.

Foi quando entraram na casa que as coisas começaram parecer cada vez mais suspeitas. Encontraram apenas alguns capagangas oferecendo resistência, mas mesmo assim, por volta de uns 15 homens. Por que Voldemort teria tantos ali, se não estivesse esperando problemas?

E, depois que o último deles caiu morto na escada, silêncio absoluto reinou. Isso, mais que todo o resto, era suspeito. Havia alguma coisa errada. Algo... Algo não batia.

-Sirius, Jade. –James falou, embora seus ombros estivessem tensos –A escada.

Os dois fizeram que sim com a cabeça e começaram a subir.

Alguma coisa não estava certa. Ully tinha aquele arrepio na base do pescoço, aquele frio na espinha. Seu coração parecia um tambor e algo na sua cabeça continuava a gritar "Perigo".

Talvez não fosse uma boa ideia. Talvez algo estivesse errado. Mas o que?

Havia um corredor que se estendia para os dois lados, mas eles tomaram a esquerda, porque era lá que estava o quarto onde Voldemort devia estar.

Sirius, Jade e Remus abriram porta por porta no corredor, até chegarem a última.

Remus contou até três, levantando dedo por dedo, então chutou a porta dupla.

Dentro do quarto havia a cama, onde Voldemort sentava, um inválido. E ao lado dele o que deviam ser mais 20 homens armados até os dentes.

-Vocês demoraram um pouco, meus caros. –Voldemort falou, com sua voz rouca e fraca –Eu estava quase ficando decepcionado.

-Eu não ligo de morrer se te matar primeiro. –Sirius declarou levantando a arma.

O cano frio de uma arma foi colocado contra a nuca dele.

-Abaixa a arma, Black. Você vai morrer antes de disparar de qualquer jeito.

-Eu devia saber que você era um traidor, Snape! –James bradou.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ai está!**

**Estamos chegando ao fim... Noooooooooooooooo.**

**Mais dois capítulos e já era. O próximo será bem intenso, vamos ver no que dá?**

**Reviews, por favor!**

**B-jão**


	12. Fim da Linha

**N/A: Aí está... O último capítulo de MIB. Ufa... Demorou.**

**hahahaha**

**Na verdade da pra dizer que esse é o penúltimo, porque ainda teremos um breve epílogo.**

**Muito obrigada por todos os reviews do último capítulo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10: Fim da Linha<strong>

-Eu não vou falar de novo, Black. –Snape pressionou o cano da arma contra a nuca de Sirius com mais força.

-Você é um ser noj... –Sirius não conseguiu terminar sua frase, porque Snape acertou-o com a base de sua arma. O outro homem desmanchou no chão.

-Isso foi muito agradável. –Snape murmurou passando por cima do corpo de Sirius e aproximando-se de Voldemort e seus homens.

-Snape! –Barbara gritou –O que é isso?

-O que te parece, Miller? –ele falou com desprezo.

-Eu sabia que você era um rato, Snape. –James rosnou –Eu devia ter achado estranho demais você ser policial. Afinal, uma vez um deliquente drogado, sempre um delinquente, né?

-Você, melhor do que ninguém, saberia, não é, Potter? –Snape retrucou –Você adora se fazer de vítimas das circunstâncias, pobre menino rico que perdeu tudo, quando você já era um criminoso antes mesmo de papai e mamãe morrerem.

-Seu...

James deu um passo para frente e Snape levantou sua arma, disparando um tiro. James foi parar no chão ao lado de Sirius, mão sobre o ombro esquerdo.

-James! –Remus deu um passo para frente, mas Snape apontou a arma na direção dele.

-Fica onde você está, Lupin. Eu adoraria uma desculpa para atirar em você também.

O olhar de Snape foi parar em Ully, que ele percebeu estava segurando Barbara.

-Nenhum comentário, Charlotte? –ele arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Eu nem consigo dizer que estou surpresa. –ela falou de forma fria.

Snape deu de ombros.

-Ah, Severus... –Voldemort falou do seu lugar na cama, voz fraca e rouca –Você sempre foi um dos melhores.

-Obrigado, senhor. –ele falou voltando-se para Voldemort e aproximando-se dos demais.

-Então, essas são as garotas que me causaram tantos problemas... –Voldemort observou –Elas nem parecem tudo isso...

-Chega mais perto pra ver. –Ayla sibilou –Ah é. Você não pode.

Voldemort estreitou os olhos.

-Você quer uma delas pra você, Severus? –ele ofereceu –Você tem me servido tão bem. Você pode ficar com uma delas se quiser.

-Não. –ele respondeu sem nem pausar.

-Sempre tão humilde... Podem matar todos os outros.

-Mestre Voldemort, espera!

O olhar de Remus voltou-se para Peter na hora.

-Você o chamou de "Mestre"? –o rapaz rosnou.

-Ah sim, Lupin. –Voldemort falou de forma agradável –Você ouviu muito bem.

-O James perdeu o senso por causa dessas mulheres! –Peter vociferou –Por causa dessa vagabunda da Evans. Nós quase morremos várias vezes ao longo desses anos por causa dele. Eu estou de saco cheio.

Peter virou-se para Voldemort.

-Eu fiz tudo o que você pediu. Eu te dei todas as informações que eu tinha. –ele falou.

-Você, aparentemente, esqueceu de falar que conhecia alguém com um lança foguetes. –Voldemort falou.

-Eu não sabia disso! –Peter defendeu-se –Foi coisa delas.

Voldemort deu um suspiro dramático.

-Você tem razão, Pettigrew. Você tem sido um aliado muito fiel nesses últimos anos. Desde a universidade.

-Você tem passado informação pra eles desde aquela época? –James, vociferou, mãos coberta em sangue.

-Claro que tem. –Voldemort falou, satisfeito consigo mesmo –Como você acha que nós soubemos que era uma boa ideia mandar Bella e Narcisa para lá?

-É, mata-las foi divertido. –Remus falou.

-Onde está Lucius? Ele vai gostar da chance de se vingar deles. Talvez ele queira uma das garotas. Afinal, troca justa. –Voldemort olhou em volta.

-Lucius foi embora, Mestre. –um dos homens respondeu -Há algumas horas.

-Parece que seus bichinhos não estão dispostos mais a lutar por você. –Jade indicou.

-Segure a sua língua, sua vagabunda. –ele vociferou. Os bips das máquinas em volta dele ficaram mais intensos e a pele dele tomou uma coloração que não devia ser saudável –Eu sou o senhor de tudo isso.

-Não mais. –Ully falou.

-Me dêem uma arma! –ele gritou –Agora!

Um dos homens fez exatamente isso.

-E agora... –ele apontou para Peter –Sinto muito, Pettigrew. Ninguém confia em ratos.

Um tiro certeiro marcou a testa de Peter.

-Alguém mais quer por em dúvida meu poder? –ele perguntou agradavelmente –Armas no chão, agora.

Todos fizeram exatamente isso.

-Agora...

-Só um minuto, Mestre. –Snape falou –Se você me permite, eu gostaria de uma última palavra com... Qual era seu nome mesmo? –ele perguntou para Marine.

-Seu filho de uma...

Snape pegou Marine pelo pescoço e apertou.

-Sempre tão esperta, não é, Swan? Mas e agora? –ele falou –O que você vai fazer?

Marine ia retrucar quando sentiu a mão de Snape entrar em seu casaco. Se ele tocasse nela desse jeito ela ia...

Viu o homem tirar algo do seu bolso interno. Uma flashbang.

O olhar dela foi parar no de Snape e ele apertou o pescoço dela, para lembra-la da situação.

-Eu só quero que você saiba que a gente, no minímo, se acerta no inferno, seu cretino! –ela gritou para ele.

-Vamos ver. –ele olhou nos olhos dela –Chão. –murmurou o mais baixo possível.

Voldemort e toda sua corja estavam atrás de Snape, por isso não perceberam o que estava acontendo. Porém Charlotte e Lily estavam logo atrás de Marine e perceberam na hora o que ele estava dizendo.

Quando Snape deu um passo para trás, Marine caiu no chão, seguida de Lily e Charlotte, que puxaram Mary Jane, Remus e Barbara com elas. Ele puxou o pino da granada e arremessou-a no meio dos demais capangas, virando o rosto e tapando as orelhas logo em seguida.

A flashbang não era uma granada convencional, era uma das chamadas de efeito moral. Explodia sem estilhaços, mas produzia um clarão cegante, além de seu barulho poder danificar os tímpanos e causar tontura momentânea.

Nenhum dos homens de Voldemort estava esperando por isso e todos acabaram caindo no chão.

Snape estava pronto e armado. Ele consegiu atirar em sete homens antes de tomar um tiro no tornozelo. Charlotte e Marine também tinha recuperado as armas e estavam atirando, junto com James que tinha se levantado.

Barbara não tinha conseguido cobrir os ouvidos a tempo e estava desnorteada no chão e acabou tomando um tiro no braço.

Parecia que durara horas, ou então que tinha sido rápido demais. Quando o barulho de tiros acabou a única coisa que eles podiam ouvir eram os bips altos das máquinas ligadas a Voldemort.

Mary Jane sentiu o sangue quente escorrendo pela sua barriga. Tinha tomado uma de raspão, podia ser pior. Sirius estava parado ao seu lado, um olhar feroz no rosto.

-Eu achei que você estava apagado. –ela falou.

-Snape bate como uma menina. –ele falou com desprezo.

Mary revirou os olhos.

Se havia algum dos capangas vivos eles não estavam se mexendo e nenhum deles ligava.

Os olhos de Sirius e James foram parar na cama de Voldemort, a medida que os bips das máquinas foram ficando mais estridentes.

-O que está acontecendo? –James perguntou sem emoção alguma na voz.

-Ele está tendo um ataque. –Marine informou, olhando os monitores e o corpo de Voldemort que se debatia contra a cama –A bomba foi provavelmente demais pra ele.

-Ele vai morrer? –Sirius perguntou curioso.

-Provável. –ela respondeu.

-Bom... –Remus desligou o monitor, porque o barulho estava irritando –Vamos assistir.

-Não. –Charlotte declarou dando um tiro na testa do homem, acabando de uma vez por todas com o grande criminoso.

-Ele não merecia sua piedade, Myers. –Sirius praticamente rosnou para ela.

-Não é piedade. –ela falou –Ele podia ser um monstro, mas eu não vou me igualar a ele.

-Falando em monstro... –Marine se aproximou de Snape caído no chão e deu um murro na cara dele.

-Agente, o que? –ela perguntou –Duplo? Triplo? Totalmente sem lealdade?

-Eu salvei a pele de vocês. –Snape falou.

-Depois de nos dedurar, né? –Lily falou irônica.

-Isso foi tudo culpa do Pettigrew. –Snape falou –O pior rato era de vocês.

Sirius deu um murro em Snape. O outro homem cuspiu sangue.

-A verdade dói? –Snape falou para Sirius.

O rapaz levantou o punho para acerta-lo de novo, mas Remus segurou-o.

-Você está perdendo o seu tempo. –falou com simplicidade –Ele está certo.

Sirius não falou nada, mas abaixou o braço.

-Então o que? –Mary Jane perguntou irritada –Você planejou tudo isso?

-Claro que não. –Snape revirou os olhos –Eu andei sendo agente... Triplo, eu imagino, nos últimos anos. Eu entrei pra polícia, eles vieram atrás de mim, meu chefe mandou eu me infiltrar. Eu não tive escolha! Eu fingia que estava trabalhando para Voldemort, enquanto ele achava que eu fingia trabalhar pra a Scotland Yard.

-E como a gente sabe que não era exatamente o que você estava fazendo? –James quis saber.

-Que tal o fato de que todos vocês estão vivos e ele não? –Snape bradou irritado –Que tal o fato de eu ter tacado uma granada pra cima deles?

-Você sabia o que ia acontecer aqui? –Marine exigiu.

-De certa forma, sim, eu sabia. –ele falou –Mas só mais tarde. Pettigrew avisou Lucius que vocês estavam vindo, Voldemort entrou em contato comigo. Eu sabia que tinha um rato no meio de vocês, mas eu ainda não sabia quem era. Eu tive que vir pra tira-lo do meio. Eu sabia que vocês iam cair numa armadilha, eu queria dar tempo de vocês reverterem a situação.

-Por isso você acertou Sirius? –Lily quis saber.

-Nem foi tão forte assim. –ele informou –Ele ficou no chão porque era esperto. O mesmo serve pro Potter. Eu atirei nele de raspão e ele ficou no chão fazendo teatro.

Os olhares de todos se viraram para James.

-É verdade. –ele falou dando de ombros –Eu achei que ele era ruim de mira e ia aproveitar a chance.

-Eu nem sei mais no que acreditar. –Marine declarou.

-Que tal nada e sair daqui? –Barbara falou –Daqui a pouco vai baixar até o exército aqui.

-Você precisa de uma ambulância. –Mary Jane falou.

-Eles vão trazer uma dessa, certeza. –ela falou –Sério, vocês tem que ir. Eu e o Snape vamos arrumar alguma desculpa, fazer disso oficial.

-Você confia nele o bastante para ficar sozinha com ele? –Remus perguntou levemente surpreso.

-Por algum motivo idiota... Sim. –ela falou relutante –Agora vão! Vocês não podem estar nem perto daqui quando as autoridades chegarem.

Os sete começaram a sair.

-Não sumam! –Snape gritou para as mulheres –Ou eu não vou poder devolver a vida de vocês.

-Ela já nem existe mais. –Charlotte falou, mais para si mesma.

Eles se foram, deixando Snape e Barbara la, no meio de corpos, com tiros no corpo.

-Você está pálida. –Snape falou –Não vá ser mole agora, Miller.

-Você bem que queria. –ela falou ofegante –Eu só vou descansar um pouco.

Snape não tinha percebido o quão branca ela estava, devia estar sentindo muita dor, porque um suor frio cobria seu corpo. Foi só então que percebeu que a blusa preta dela estava molhada na barriga.

-OK. Mas só um pouco.

Ela deu um sorriso leve antes de deitar no chão e fechar os olhos. Ela não ia mais abri-los.

XxX

Os sete saíram de perto da mansão o mais rápido possível, mas de uma forma que não chamasse a atenção. Eles acabaram indo parar mais uma vez no lugar onde os assassinos estiveram se escondendo.

Ninguém disse uma palavra sequer.

Eles desceram no galpão, trataram os ferimentos, se livraram das roupas cheias de sangue.

Tinha acabado.

Tudo o que passaram nos últimos anos fora culpa de Voldemort e Peter. E agora ambos estavam mortos.

-Lucius escapou. –James falou de repente.

-É. Nós precisamos matar aquela cobra. –Sirius declarou acendendo um cigarro.

Remus apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

As quatro garotas trocaram olhares entre si. Todas sabiam o que estava pensando, o que estavam sentindo. Todas sabiam que momento era aquele.

-Boa sorte. –Charlotte falou levantando-se.

-Onde vocês vão? –Sirius quis saber –Isso também diz respeito a vocês.

-Dificilmente. –Lily falou –A essa altura vocês estão querendo caçar por esporte.

-E nós temos que ir embora antes que Snape venha atrás da gente. –Mary Jane falou.

-Ele não vai prender vocês. –James falou.

-Nós sabemos disso. Ele vai querer devolver nossas vidas. –Charlotte falou –Nós não temos vidas pra serem devolvidas. Não depois dos últimos anos.

-Então o que vocês pensam em fazer? –Remus quis saber.

-Bom, isso já não é da sua conta. –Marine falou.

-Depois de tudo que nós fizemos por vocês? –James falou irritado –Vocês vão simplesmente sumir?

-O que vocês fizeram por nós, além de destruir nossas vidas? –Mary Janes perguntou irritada –Nada!

-O melhor para todos nós é ficar longe um do outro. –Charlotte falou –Nada de bom vai sair se nós continuarmos juntos.

-Eventualmente alguém vai morrer. –Lily observou –E eu continuo com a sensação de que seremos nós.

James se aproximou dela.

-Não vá. –ele pediu –Nós vamos resolver isso. Terminar de matar todos os comensais, matar Lucius. Vocês já estão acostumadas com essa vida. Passar para assassinas não vai ser nada difícil para vocês. Nós saímos daqui, vamos pros Estados Unidos, o negócio lá é mais lucrativo. –ele pegou uma mecha do cabelo dela entre os dedos –Você pode voltar a ser ruiva.

-Eu não quero mais ser ruiva. –ela declarou.

Sirius e Remus não ouviram o tiro, por causa do silenciador e James não fez um som sequer, apenas olhou chocado para Lily.

-Agora estamos quites. –ela murmurou.

James desabou no chão, assustando os dois amigos. Marine atirou em Sirius, acertando-o no peito. O tiro que Charlotte deu em Remus pegou na barriga.

-Eu devia ter esperado por essa. –Remus falou levando a mão a barriga.

-É, devia. –Charlotte falou –Nós não vamos ter paz se vocês estiverem vivos. A sede de sangue de vocês vai acabar com vocês e com a gente. Melhor acabar só com vocês.

-E vocês vão poder viver em paz com isso? –ele falou com escárnio.

-Nós vamos dar um jeito. –ela prometeu antes de dar mais um tiro nele.

-Vamos? –Mary Jane perguntou.

-Vamos. –Lily falou olhando para a arma em sua mão.

-Some com esse lugar. –Charlotte pediu.

-Feito. –Marine garantiu.

Quando elas tinham se afastado o bastante, Marine apertou o bastante que fez exatamente isso. Com chamas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Ai está...**

**Sim, eu sei que vocês estão em choque. Eu também estou. Eu não esperava que isso fosse acontecer.**

**Quem quiser me mandar PM pra discutir a coisa toda, eu estou aberta, porque sei que não era o esperado, mas enfim... hahahaha**

**Reviews, por favor.**

**Epílogo ainda essa semana, eu espero.**

**B-jão**


	13. Epílogo

**N/A: E assim... Chegamos ao fim.**

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

Uma garota entra num bar.

Ela tem um cigarro pendendo dos lábios pintados de um vermelho barato. A sua maquiagem está praticamente escorrendo do seu rosto. Estava muito quente la fora, embora fosse noite. O cabelo dela era loiro e estava preso precariamente. A meia calça dela estava desfiada. A saia era curta demais. O salto alto demais.

Uma garota assim, num lugar assim, ou era puta ou estava prestes a virar uma.

Niran era um homem de negócios diversificados, um empresário ocupado, mas até ele tinha tempo para loira que se debruçava no balcão.

Claro que se ele quisesse podia ir para sua "empresa" e lá teria várias garotas para escolher e nenhuma delas podia dizer "não". Mas as vezes um homem precisava de uma novidade. Fazia séculos que não via uma loira de olhos claros como aquela.

Ele se levantou e fez um comentário vulgar com os amigos antes de se aproximar dela.

-Sozinha, princesa? –ele perguntou com um sotaque carregado e a voz de alguém que bebera demais.

Os olhos dela se viraram para ele, analisando-o de cima a baixo. Ela abriu um sorriso, o cigarro ainda entre os lábios.

-Não to mais.

XxX

-Bom, ele foi uma ótima escolha, Evans. Peixe grande. –Lee declarou saindo da sala, as faixas que tinha em volta dos punhos manchadas de sangue.

A loira abriu um pequeno sorriso.

-Eu sei quem são os meus alvos, Lee. Você não precisa me ensinar a caçar. –ela falou de forma elegante.

-Engraçadinha. –ele revirou os olhos.

A porta da sala se abriu e Marine saiu por ela, soltando os cabelos.

-Ele não sabe de mais nada mesmo. –ela declarou –Mas o que ele sabe é mais que suficiente para trabalharmos.

-Por onde nós vamos começar? –Charlotte quis saber.

-No de sempre. –Mary Jane explicou –Checando endereços e datas. Não fazendo nada louco.

Lee, que estava do lado dela, braço jogado em volta da sua cintura e mão no bolso da frente do jeans da mulher, fez um sinal de concordância com a cabeça.

-Eles tem um container de mulheres que vai sair em três dias. –Marine advertiu –Nós vamos ter que trabalhar com um pouco de pressa dessa vez.

-Faz parte. –Lily deu de ombros –Isso não elimina a necessidade de termos cuidado.

-Ainda bem que um de vocês tem bom senso. –declarou a voz irônica.

Marine revirou os olhos.

-Fica na sua, Steve.

Steve, anteriormente conhecido como Severus Snape, estreitou os olhos e se aproximou lentamente da garota, apoiando-se pesadamente em sua bengala.

-Eu odeio esse nome. –ele resmungou.

-Ninguem manda ser fugitivo. –Charlotte falou dando risada.

Tudo tinha acabado. Elas tinham enviado os passaportes das garotas de volta para suas famílias. Agora eles sabiam que não havia esperança, suas meninas nunca iam voltar daquela viagem.

Snape, que tinha tomado uma bala no tornozelo e ficado manco, tinha tido problemas bem sérios pelo que acontecera. A morte de Barbara e a falta de testemunhas fez todos duvidarem da versão dele da história.

O melhor era pular fora.

E agora, quase um ano depois, lá estavam todos eles em Bangkok, cumprindo a promessa que fizeram para Lee.

-Nós nos organizamos hoje para atacar amanhã. –Lee decidiu.

-É, parece bem mais sensato. –Lily concordou.

-Me passe as informações e eu checo tudo. –Snape falou para Marine.

-Sim, meu amo e senhor. –ela jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

O homem depositou um beijo na testa dela.

-Bom, temos trabalho a fazer. –Charlotte declarou –Quem quer pizza e whisky?

Todos levantaram a mão.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Muito obrigada a todos que estiveram do meu lado todo esse tempo. MIB está nas paradas desde 2009 e eu nunca esperei que fosse ficar desse tamanho! hahaha**

**Reviews serão mais que bem vindos!**

**B-jão**


End file.
